Somewhere I Belong
by arandomguy227
Summary: Tai has been in a sad place,and has become confused about where he belongs in the world, all thanks to the actions of one of his best friends.  Now Tai has to find a way to deal with his emotions and his friend.  Taiora with some Takari in it.
1. Where Do I Belong?

_Hey guys, this is my first published fic and I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm going to try and update every Monday, so check in then if you like the story. Also please read and review, anything is welcome, though constructive stuff is preferred =)_

_Also, sadly (or not depending on whether you like this story or not) I don't own digimon =(_

**Chapter 1 Where do I Belong?**

_Tai_

That morning was the first time that I had been excited in nearly two months. I don't mean the 'hey schools out we get to go home', or 'I just scored the winning goal in our soccer game' type of excited. No I still managed to feel those despite the semi depression I was in.

No this excitement was because I could start getting myself out of the depression today. I bet your wondering what depression I'm talking about right? How could Tai Kamiya, the happy go lucky leader of the Digidestined, be depressed? That's the easy part, a girl. I mean what else? What else can set a teenager off so much he stops enjoying life so much?

Of course this wasn't just any girl, it was the girl. Her name was Sora Takenouchi, and she's been my best friend since we were six years old. That was probably the problem; I didn't really realize my feelings for her until I was about twelve, and by then we'd become inseparable best friends, and I didn't want to ruin that friendship, cause I mean how could Sora like me as anything more than a friend. So I kept it buried, or at least I thought I did. My friends tried talking to me about it a few times because I wasn't really as unobvious as I thought. I agreed that I should admit that I should have told her, but I chickened out. Me the Digidestined of Courage afraid to talk to my best friend about my feelings for her.

But of course it wasn't that simple, she was beautiful, smart, and funny. She got good grades, was the captain of our schools tennis team and was an intern at one of the local fashion designers in Tokyo. So how could she like me at all? So I just let it go. Eventually though I did work up the courage to talk to her. Mostly because I was just getting tired from waiting, so I decided to tell her, unfortunately I waited too long.

I tried to ask her to this concert, and I'll admit I didn't really do a good job at telling her anything, but she just told me she was waiting on someone else, one of my closest friends Matt Ishida. I was crushed, and left, after encouraging her. Yea that's right I encouraged the girl that I liked to go talk to my best friend. Of course I realized what I had done wrong after the event was over and resolved to tell Sora my feelings after the concert, just to clear them off of my chest. Of course that never happened because of a digimon attack, and before I knew it Sora and Matt were dating.

I actually hated Matt for a while. I mean he was my closest guy friend and he asked the girl that he knew I liked out. But then I remembered that Sora had chosen him, and I let it go, deciding that whatever made Sora happy would be good for me. That sounds so cheesy, I know, but I really felt that way. So things were ok for a while. I wasn't as happy as I could have been and I'm sure it showed especially when I hung out with both Sora and Matt, but it was my own fault, and at least I still had Sora the best friend.

Then about two months ago Sora's behavior did a 180. Usually she was always happy to see me, but that day something must have pissed her off, because when I sat down at her table, she just stood up and left. I was pretty surprised and figured that she had just wanted to be left alone, but when I got up a few minutes later I noticed her sitting with the tennis team laughing like she normally would. This surprised me but I had to get to class so I decided to talk to her about it later.

After classes that day I waited for Sora at the spot where me, Matt, and her usually met to walk home. She and Matt showed up after a minutes of waiting. They were talking happily, though Sora stopped the second she saw me. Matt greeted me and we continued on our way, now with me and Matt chatting about his upcoming concert.

When we reached the apartment building we lived in Sora took off running into it, leaving me and Matt behind. That was different from our usual ritual which consisted of us walking Sora to her apartment, then heading off to ours. Me and Matt were completely confused.

~Flashback~

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Matt.

"I dunno, has she done anything else weird today?" He replied not looking at me as we headed into the building.

"Yea, at lunch I sat down with her like I normally do and she flipped and ran off." I said, starting to get a bit concerned, "I assumed she was just upset about something, but when I left the Cafeteria she was sitting with the tennis team, perfectly fine."

"That is pretty weird." Matt said, sounding as confused as I was. "Maybe she just didn't want to hang out with guys today. I mean she's been hanging out with either me or you for pretty much the last few months, maybe she needs a break."

"Yea that's probably it." I replied.

"Yea, I wouldn't worry about it, I'm sure she'll be fine tomorrow. You wanna hang after I finish practice?"

"Sure, let me know when you're done and I'll come over." I said as I exited the elevator.

~End Flashback~

Unfortunately things didn't go back to normal. Sora would either avoid me, ignore me, or yell at me. Every time I asked her what was the matter she'd just get angry, and unfortunately I've never really been one to think before speaking, so we'd get into big arguments, way worse than any argument that we'd ever gotten into before.

Eventually I decided to be the bigger person and apologize, but she just ignored me, and I didn't understand. What was the matter with her? What had I done to piss her off?

As this got worse, my life seemed to get worse. Sora and Matt were my best friends, and I couldn't go near them without pissing Sora off. For the first time in my life I didn't know where I belonged.

So that leads us to today. Today was an anniversary of ours. It was the day that I had saved Sora from Datamon and for the last few years we had gotten together on this day to celebrate that. We'd promised that we'd always be friends and this was one of the things that we did to always affirm that.

Now onto that day. I jumped out of bed with a spring that I hadn't had for months, and continued with the same spring out into the living room. My little sister Kari obviously noticed how much more cheerful I looked.

"Wow, I haven't seen you this happy in ages!" She says in greeting as I sit down at the table. I smile back at her. Kari and me had always been close, much more so than your typical brother and sister, and she'd been deeply concerned for me. She knew how much I liked Sora and when Sora and Matt had started dating she knew I had been devastated. She's helped me through that and was noticeably concerned when I'd regressed with Sora ignoring me.

"Yea, it's the anniversary today, and I'm pretty sure I should be able to get Sora to tell me what the problem is, then I can fix it!" I told her excitedly, and she smiled.

"Good, because I want my happy big brother back!" She said as she gave me a one armed hug. After she let go I wandered into the kitchen thinking about what I should make for my breakfast when our front door shot open.

"Good Morning!" A loud voice shouted as Davis Motomiya barged into our house.

"Good Morning Davis!" Me and Kari shouted, laughing a bit. Davis walked into the kitchen carrying several bags. Davis had become very close to my family over the last few months. Him, me, and Kari had always been good friends, mostly because me and Davis had played soccer together and Kari and Davis went to the same school. This had been helped along by Davis's long time crush on Kari. That had come to a screeching halt when Kari started dating Davis and her friend T.K., who happened to be Matt's little brother.

That had brought me and Davis closer, since we both had to live without the girl we liked. Our bond had been reinforced and I'd had come to view Davis as a younger brother. Luckily for Davis, Kari had still been willing to be his friend and the two had actually established the same sort of bond, a brother- sister bond. Davis had become an unofficial part of our family over the last few months. Davis for his part had really needed it. He had been having a lot of trouble getting along with his sister and mother at home, and his dad was too busy working to help Davis much, so we had helped him instead.

I looked at the bags that Davis had brought with him. Davis had become an unofficial cook for the Kamiya family since he was trying to start his own noodle cart business. We were his favorite guinea pigs for new recipes. Me and Kari actually really enjoyed it since even his bad recipes were better than moms food.

"What do we have here?" I ask as I go to look in the bag.

"It's for lunch Tai, so you'll have to wait." Davis told me.

I sighed and decided some cereal would be good for this morning. After I finished that up I decided to head to the park. Me and Sora hadn't really talked about today at all, but I was sure she was going to be there, after all we'd promised each other that we would always spend that day together at the park.

I said my goodbyes to Kari and Davis then ran almost the entire distance to the park. Out of breath I plopped down on the hill where me and Sora always meet and just relaxed. Looking up into the sky I just sat and watched the clouds, confident that Sora would arrive at any second.

An hour went by. Then a second. I was starting to get a little concerned at this point. _What happens if she doesn't come? _I ask myself.

_She'll come, she made a promise to you, she won't break it!_ Another part of me shouted, and I nodded, laying back and looking back at the clouds. I traced all sorts of different patterns in the clouds. It took me a couple of minutes to figure out that all of the patterns I was tracing were similar, they were all digimon. I laughed to myself a bit, thinking back to the last time that I had been to the digital world.

That kept me occupied for the next hour. When I had finally run out of things to think about I sat up, looking around. There were a few couples wandering through the park and some kids playing on the playground, all pretty typical for a Sunday afternoon in the park.

I pulled out my digivice to check the time. It was nearly three in the afternoon, and I started to get a little upset. _Is she really not going to come? Is she going to break that promise?_

_Aren't promises meant to be broken?_ Another tiny voice asked in the back of my head.

_No._ The other part said quietly.

_Well this wouldn't be the first one she's broken._ The other voice shot back. _We should just leave, why waste the day waiting?_

I have to say the other voice was sounding really tempting, but what happened if she showed up a few minutes after I left? I started wondering if I'd ever be able to leave the park that day when I remembered something. I had a cell phone.

Feeling like an idiot I called Sora quickly. The phone rang once then went to voice mail.

_Huh?_ I wondered, then called again, with the same result. What was happening hit me suddenly, she was ignoring my calls. I felt a huge hole open in the bottom of my stomach. All the pain that I'd been able to ignore for months suddenly came pouring in. I gasped a little at the feeling. I'm pretty sure I'd never felt anything that horrible in my life ever.

It took me a few minutes but I eventually got off of the hill I was on, and started walking down it. I don't really know what made me choose that side of the hill since it was almost directly away from my apartment, but I think it was fate, just like what happened next.

I tripped on one of the tree roots on the hill side and began tumbling down the hill. I'd always been just a little clumsy outside of the soccer field, but this was a new extreme. Eventually I reached the bottom of the hill, being stopped by a bench there at the bottom.

_That wasn't fun._ I thought rubbing the back of my head, which had hit the bench, and my leg which was pretty cut up from my fall. The people on the bench had jumped up when I hit it, and I looked up to apologize to them. I opened my mouth, but stopped when I saw who it was. The person on the right was fairly tall, in fact as tall as I was, and had blue eyes and blond hair. The girl on the left was pretty tall, though a few inches shorter than the boy. She had reddish-brown hair and the most beautiful crimson eyes I had ever seen.

"Matt…Sora…"

_Oh snap, things are really not going well for Tai. Will things turn around for him? Maybe he can have a nice chit chat with Matt and Sora? Who know? Tune in next time to find out._


	2. Me and that Stupid Boy

_Ok Time for chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed the first one. As you can see below this story is going to take more than just Tai's perspective, so hopefully this will be enlightening for everyone. _

_Also, I forgot to do this last time, everyone's grades._

_Joe's in his first year of college. Tai, Sora, and Matt are Seniors. Izzy and Mimi and Juniors. Yolei and Ken are Sophomores, that's explained later if you're wondering about it. Davis, Kari, and T.K. are freshmen, and poor Cody is in sixth grade. This is basing everything off of the dub, not the original, so that's why everyone's so old. It's supposed to be at the start of all of those years for all of them, say the third week of school or so._

_Ok now our disclaimer: I no own Digimon. _

_And now the story:_

**Chapter 2 Me and That Stupid Boy…**

_Sora_

I woke up pretty early as usual. I had always been a very early riser, always wanting to accomplish something that day as opposed to sleeping in through most of the day, like Tai.

_Grr, why does he always come into my thoughts!_ I ask myself, and it was a good question. I'd liked Tai when we were kids, but no matter what I did he never seemed to notice me. That can really be a downer for a girl, especially a young teenager. But I'm nothing if not persistent, never accepting any of the (many) offers for dates I got around school. Every guy in the school seemed to want to date me, well every guy except for the one I actually wanted to date.

I sometimes felt that I'd lost those opportunities, all of that dating and experience I could have had, but I told myself it'd be fine, Tai's not dating anyone else either, so we'll be the same. Ah the naivety of those thoughts. Well I'd managed to work myself into quite a little depression after a while; it really isn't so good thinking about a guy who will never ever notice you. I decided to talk to my friend Mimi about the whole thing. She'd dated plenty of guys over in America, so maybe she had some good ideas, and she did!

~Flashback~

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Hello?"

"Meems?"

"Sor?"

"Yea." I replied, and then held the phone at arm's length as Mimi proceeded to scream for a few minutes.

"Ok, I'm all finished." Mimi said through the phone, and I smiled putting it back to my ear.

We chatted for a while before I got around to talking to Mimi about what I really wanted to talk to her about.

"So Meems, would you mind if I asked for some advice?" I asked, waiting for the squeal of delight.

"Of course Sor." Mimi replied in an understanding voice. "What do you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if you have any ideas about what I could do for…about…T…T"

"Tai, Sora?" Mimi asks, and I can tell she's smiling on the other side of the phone.

"Yea." I reply, and then tell her everything I've tried.

"Well Sor, I'd say the best thing for you to do would be to just tell him." Mimi said which is exactly what I expected her to say.

"But I can't do that Meems, if he doesn't like me it could ruin our friendship!" I exclaim into the phone, and Mimi sighed.

"I knew you'd say that. Well the only thing I'd say would be to try and date someone else." Mimi replied.

"Date someone else?" I asked, not really able to comprehend that.

"Yea, if Tai likes you, it'll become really obvious how jealous he is. Just make sure you're sure it's jealousy, not just him being your best friend." Mimi replied, explaining her plan, and you know what, I actually really liked it. It should clear things up with Tai, and either make him squirm like I was, or show he didn't like me that way. It was a win-win situation.

~End Flashback~

So I'd decided to date someone to figure out Tai's feelings for me. What ended up happening had to be fate. Our good friend and fellow digidestined Matt, was the lead vocalist in a band, and all of us went two days before Christmas to his first big concert. Beforehand I'd decided to bring Matt some homemade cookies that I'd baked. I'd sorta decided that I'd ask Matt to help me find some guy to help me make Tai jealous.

When I walked up to his tent, Tai stopped me.

~Flashback~

"Hey Sora wait up!" Tai called out to me, and I looked up noticing him for the first time.

"Tai." I replied in a much quieter voice, very nervous around him, especially since I was going to see Matt for help on making him jealous. I then blushed and looked down at my present.

"Something smells good!" Agumon said, about the same time that Gabumon came out the door I'd been standing by.

"Matt is busy getting ready, but I'll give those to him...mmmm." The wolf like digimon said reaching for the box.

"I bet you will...no way! You'll eat the whole thing yourself!" Biyomon said.

"I resent that! I'm on a diet."

"So, um...Sora? Are you going to the concert with anybody? I mean, not that it matters to me. Just wondering." Tai asked me, very nervously. My heart skipped a beat, but I decided to test Mimi's theory since I could have been imagining the nervousness and he was asking as just a friend.

"No, I want to be available in case Matt is free afterwards..." I said with a little laugh that was quite nervous, then quickly looked away from Tai. _Ok Tai act really angry right now, and I'll know you like me and tell you I like you._

"Oh, I see...Matt, huh?" I heard Tai said, and I thought I heard a bit of pain. _He's got to be angry, that's what Mimi said._

He then put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay."

"You're not mad at me, Tai?"

"No, of course not!" Tai said._No no no no no no no no no! _I wanted to scream because he didn't like me as more than a friend. This was horrible.

"Now go in there and say hi to Matt for me."

"Thanks, Tai." Was all I said, not able to do anything else.

~End Flashback~

After that I'd gone into the backstage area and cried my heart out to Matt, who actually comforted me. And that's how things started with us. Matt had apparently liked me for a while, but never said anything. After I told him the whole thing with Tai, he asked me out a few days later. I said yes and we started dating.

That confirmed everything about Tai. He acted a little hurt, but it was a best friend having to deal with a boyfriend type of hurt. Little did I know just how good of an actor Tai was. About two months ago it came up in a conversation about how me and Tai felt about each other.

~Flashback~

I was walking arm in arm with Matt, who I'd really come to like while we were dating. I wouldn't call it love, but I always felt better around him, so I was happy.

I was actually surprised when he had to cancel a date to see a movie I'd been dying to see. I was quite upset, but he told me he'd make it up for me, and that he'd call Tai to take me to the movie. I thanked him, telling him he was the best boyfriend ever, which he was.

"I'm surprised you suggested Tai though." I told him as we continued our walk through the park.

"Why's that?" He asked a little surprised.

"Well I liked him for the longest time before we dated, you're not scared I'd do anything?" I absolutely loved teasing Matt, though Tai was usually a better sport with the teasing.

"You what?" He cried out, stopping. I was really surprised now; he had to know that I liked Tai before him.

"I was making a joke Matt, I'd never do that to you." I said mistaking what he thought was wrong.

"Not that!" Matt said, "You liked Tai?"

I nodded confused, I thought he understood that. He slumped down next to a tree.

"Matt, what's the matter?" I ask him as I walk over.

"I'm a horrible friend, that's what." He replies.

I sit down next to him and say, "No you're not Matt, I know Tai doesn't like me, so it's not like you were taking something from your friend, he didn't want me." I put an arm around him.

"That's the thing Sora, he did."

I gasped as he said that.

"Wh…What?" I managed to get out.

"Tai liked you. He was asking you out at the concert! I thought you didn't like him. I'm such a horrible friend." Matt started to shake a bit and I bit my lip. Did I still like Tai? I didn't really know, I'd really gotten used to the fact that Matt was my boyfriend. Anyways Tai had hung out with us dozens of times, and seemed fine. There was even that time me and Matt had our little fight, and Tai had been the one to get us back together, he obviously didn't care that much.

"No you're not Matt. Anyways that's the past, I like you know." I told him, and this caused him to look up, and I smiled at him. "Honest Matt, you've got nothing to worry about." I hugged him at this point and he seemed to get over it.

~End Flashback~

The next day when I saw Tai I couldn't even look at him. Just being near him pissed me off, now that I knew. When he sat down at my table I promptly got up and went to sit with the Tennis team. From that day on whenever I saw Tai, I either ignored him or treated him like crap. I'm big enough to admit what I did, but I couldn't help it. Matt was concerned about both of us, but I told him I was fine.

I finished doing my normal morning routine and headed out. I was meeting Matt at the park for one of our daily walks around the park. That was one thing I loved to do, before I dated Matt I would do that pretty often with Tai, but now I had Matt, so who cared? Or so I told myself.

After a couple of hours walking around the park we settled on one of the benches at the bottom of the big hill. We just chatted quietly enjoying each other's company. That's when the bench shook from something. Me and Matt both jumped up at the sudden jolt, and looked to see what it was.

It turned out to be a rather tall boy with huge brown hair, he was about as tall as Matt, and he was wearing a blue sweatband to keep his hair out of his face. His name was Tai Kamiya.

He was rubbing the back of his head, where he had hit the bench, and it looked like he had torn up his leg pretty bad. He looked up at the two of us and did a double take.

"Matt…Sora…" He said sounding confused.

I just got angry. That was the usual feeling I'd had about Tai every time I saw him since Matt had told me about his feelings for me. What was he doing here? Probably spying on us. I knew he wasn't over me dating Matt, at least that's what Matt said that T.K. said that Kari said.

"Yes Tai, it's me and Matt as you know very well, now what are you doing here?" I snapped at him. I could feel Matt glancing at me.

Tai just looked at me with his huge brown eyes. Those used to be able to make me melt and do anything he wanted, but not anymore, I was just too pissed when I saw him.

"Sora, do you know what today is?" He asked instead of answering me.

I thought for a second, caught off guard. "It's the 29th." I said remembering the day. For some reason that seemed to cause a flash of pain to cross Tai's face. He slowly got off the ground and I stared at him.

"You really don't remember what today is?" He asked me in a very sad and depressed voice.

"It's Sunday Tai, now would you please leave me and my _BOYFRIEND_ alone?" I pretty much screamed at him, causing him to flinch. He looked at me with those big brown eyes and I noticed that they looked exactly like they did when he was about to cry. I suddenly felt ashamed. I'd done nothing but yell at or ignore him for the last few months, and I'd just done it again for no reason. Before I could say anything he turned and left, limping away.

Matt looked at me then at Tai, and started to walk after Tai, but I grabbed his arm. "Don't Matt, I don't really know what he was doing, but let's go back to us." I said grabbing his arm, and he stopped still staring at Tai, who was shaking quite a bit, visible from the distance.

_So he was still upset about the two of us_ I thought seeing that, _Well that's just too bad, he had his chance for eleven years and he blew it!_ I was back to being just straight up angry at Tai, and turned back to Matt.

_Ouch, that's pretty cold I have to say. What's going to happen next? Will Tai find anyone to cheer him up? Will Sora ever be nice to him again? Find out next time (or the time after that)._

_And I'm sure every Taiora fan was (un)happy to see the Christmas scene in here. I think the only Taiora's I've ever read that didn't have that scene were one shots. It's almost part of the established form of Taiora's so it had to be in here. And yes for all of you people wondering this is a Taiora =)_

_Also I decided that updating on Sunday was more fun than Mondays, so that's when updates are now, but that's enough ranting for now, till next time!_


	3. Part of the Sad Family

_So I've been having a really long week, and to help pass the time I've decided to update early, sol now it's time for Chapter 3, when we meet the most of the rest of the main cast. I don't have anything against the rest of the digidestined, but the five I use to tell this story are my favorite, two more of the five I use to tell the story are introduced (shown? I don't really know how you'd say that since I assume you've watched digimon and know everyone.) . Well enough of that now on to the story, after a quick message from our disclaimer:_

_I STILL NO OWNS DIGIMON!_

_Thanks, and now the story:_

**Chapter 3 Part of the (Sad) Family**

_Kari_

After Tai left it was just me and Davis, which a few years ago would have had Davis peeing his pants in excitement, but he'd actually grown up quite a bit since when I first met him. I really did like him a lot, nothing romantic, it was sisterly. I knew that I could count on him for anything at all ever, and he could do the same for me. Geez I've got to be the luckiest girl in the world. I've got two brothers who are always there for me and are pretty much my best friends. Then I've got quite possibly the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. I blushed a little bit just thinking about T.K., but stopped as I smelled something delicious coming out of the kitchen.

I got up from where I was sitting watching TV, and walked into the kitchen where Davis was busy cooking up a storm of noodles. I really did love Davis's noodles, and loved trying out the new flavors he was making. That probably had a little bit to do with how bad my mom's food was, but after the first few really really bad combinations that Davis had tried, he'd seemed to figure things out, and had come out with some very delicious recipes. He really had a knack for it, and would probably be set when he opened his noodle cart.

I laughed little bit at how ridiculous that had sounded when Davis had told us that he wanted to open a noodle cart, but the idea had sunk in, and if he kept making such delicious noodles then he'd probably make more money than the rest of the digidestined combined.

"MMMMM, something smells good." I said as I walked into the kitchen. Davis was hidden somewhere in the steam coming from the noodles, but he suddenly appeared holding a few pots in his hands.

"Well thank you, I've got another new recipe for you to try." Davis said with a smile. He had Tai's goggle down over his eyes so he could see in the steam, and I couldn't help but think how ridiculous he looked.

"Davis, you look even more ridiculous than usual." I told him with a giggle as we moved over to the table and he took the goggles off.

"What do you mean than usual?" He asked with a smile. That was another thing about Davis, he was always cheerful, just like Tai had been before this whole situation with Sora had come up. He really was one of the reasons I wasn't as depressed as Tai. He'd helped both of us cheer up when Tai would be down from Sora, and I'd be down from Tai.

"Well, you're not as bad as Tai, yet, but your hair is getting pretty bad." I said, rubbing his hair, which really was approaching my brother's largeness.

"And that's a bad thing how?" He asked me.

"Well…" I started, and then really couldn't think of any reasons, and Davis jumped at that.

"Ha! I knew it, you have no reason!" He started doing a little victory dance, and I had to get him back.

"There'd be too much hair in the family! Ha!" I shouted, causing Davis to stoop dancing.

"Whatdya mean? I'm not in your family." Davis said sitting down.

"Oh please Davis. Me and Tai view you as our brother. Your part of our family whether you like it or not." I told him in a serious tone. Davis's face seemed to light up.

"Really?" He asked in an odd voice.

"Really really." I said back. Davis ran around the table and hugged me quickly before letting go.

"That's the best thing ever!" He shouted bouncing quite literally off of the walls. I had to laugh at the scene in front of me, it was just too much.

After a few minutes of Davis jumping around we both smelled something bad, and Davis ran back into the kitchen cursing as the noodles stuck to the bottom of the pot and burned. He ended up having to restart. I stayed in the kitchen and we talked while he cooked, eventually finishing a few hours later.

I sat at the table ready to try Davis's new recipe, I had my bowl in front of me and some chop sticks in my hand. He brought the big pot to the table and filled up my bowl. He then puts the pot on the table and looks at me expectantly.

I pick up some of the noodles and carefully put them in my mouth. An explosion of flavors assault my taste buds, and a quickly devour the noodles in my mouth. I then start shoveling the noodles in my bowl into my mouth as fast as I can, finishing the whole bowl in a matter of seconds. Davis is laughing at this point.

"I take it you like them?" He asks still laughing.

In response I just hold out my bowl, which Davis fills up with a laugh. He takes the pot back to the kitchen to keep it warm when the door opens. I look up to see my brother in the door way.

"Tai!" I exclaim, surprised to see him. He had never come home before midnight on his and Sora's day, why was he back before dinner time.

"Tai, come try some of my noodles!" Davis shouted with a laugh from the kitchen.

"Sorry Davis, I'm not hungry." Tai said in the single most depressed voice I had ever heard.

My brother was probably the best actor in the entire world, have I ever mentioned that? Over the last couple of months he had been the saddest person I had ever known, but somehow he managed to put a smile and fool everyone. Except for me, and Davis I'm pretty sure. All the rest of the digidestined didn't notice anything, especially his supposed best friends Matt, and Sora.

I got angry just thinking her name. I couldn't help if she didn't have any feelings for my brother, though I knew she did, but she didn't have to be so mean to him all of the time. It really pissed me off at the way she was treating him, especially since she had been best friends with him since they were both six years old. She had always been like the best older sister to me that I could have asked for.

I'll admit I always wished that she would eventually be my sister-in-law. I did it even when she and Matt started dating, even when me and T.K. started dating. Well I had, once she started acting different I stopped wanting that, or anything that could be good for her.

Wow, I got off track, what was I saying? Oh yea, Tai was the best actor in the world, but when he came in he didn't even try to hide the pain that was all over his face. His eyes were red, from crying I could tell, and he looked like he wanted nothing more than to jump out a window.

_I'm going to kill Sora if she had anything to do with this._ I thought to myself as I got up and followed Tai, who was limping, to our room.

He went straight to his bed and just lay down; I sat on the floor next to him, waiting for him to talk.

"She didn't even remember what today was." He finally said, his voice sounding a little better.

"What!" I asked, not able to believe it.

"She was at the park with Matt, and I tripped down the hill, landed on the bench they were sitting on." He said, and I couldn't help it and laughed. Tai always was fairly clumsy. He smiled a little to, not his usual large lopsided grin, but a shadow of that wonderful smile. "Sora got pissed at the very sight of me, as usual. Then I asked her if she realized what day it was." He sobbed a little, and I really wanted to hit something, preferably Sora. My brother didn't usually cry, the last time I'd heard about him crying was when he thought he had lost his digimon partner in a battle on the internet, and then here comes Sora and decides to crap on his life for no apparent reason.

That was probably the biggest single reason I was pissed at Sora. If Tai or anyone else had given her any reason to be this mean I probably could have forgiven her. But Sora had just decided one day to be as mean as she could to Tai for no reason. It was completely random. One day they're laughing and being good friends together, the next she can't be around him for five seconds without yelling at him.

Maybe the worst part was Tai. He was convinced that it was something that he had done, or that Sora just needed a friend to vent at, so he kept trying to be her friend with the same result.

Tai gave another sob, which pulled me from my thoughts. I climbed onto his bed and hugged him while he just cried it out. It only took a few minutes, and he settled down. After a few more minutes I left; I had a bone to pick with a certain red haired girl.

_Davis_

Ok I was probably one of the happiest people in the world right now. Kari had told me I was family, that she and Tai considered me family. It was probably one of the best feelings I'd ever had.

I'm sure a bunch of you are thinking, wait Davis is ok with being Kari's sister? No way! Well a year ago that might have been true, but I really had grown up. I won't lie and say I didn't still like Kari, because I do, but I also understand that she and T.K. really like each other, I'd say love each other though I know their too nervous to tell each other. T.K. and me had really become good friends, almost a mirror of Matt and Tai, with a few differences of course. But I did leave the two of them in peace.

Instead I worked on helping Kari help Tai. I knew that she was really affected by the moods of her big brother, and all modesty aside, if I hadn't helped those two out they both probably be emotional wrecks, but I was happy to help them out, especially Tai.

I knew almost exactly how he felt, except for one thing. I'd had a crush on Kari while I'm pretty sure Tai straight up loves Sora, but other than that our circumstances were pretty much identical, hell the two guys taking 'our' girls were even brothers! It was really ironic how that worked. I'm pretty sure Tai would have given up on it all of it wasn't for Kari and me. Kari was there for his emotional self, while I did something stupid to get his lopsided grin back on his face. Well that's enough history about us, let's see, oh yea, happiness.

Having Kari say that was the thing that would make me happiest for the longest time, but right now my brother and sister were anything but happy. Kari came storming out of Tai's room, where I had heard sobbing earlier, and boy does she look pissed.

"I cannot believe her!" She shouts, to no one in particular I'm sure, but I'm there so I do need to find out what happened.

"What happened Kari?" I hear myself ask the girl in front of me.

She looks at me, and then sighs. "Every year Tai and Sora have an Anniversary, special for the two of them. It's the day Tai saved Sora from Datamon. The two started it the year after we got back to the real world. It was supposed to be a reaffirmation of their friendship every year. They meet at the park around noon, and spend the day doing Tai and Sora stuff." Kari paused for breath at this point, and I'm paying complete attention to her.

"So Tai went to the park, and waited, three hours beyond the latest either had shown up. Sora never showed up, which to Tai was a broken promise of friendship. That's not even the worst part." Kari said, still fuming in anger. "She showed up at the park where Tai was waiting, with Matt, and was her usual self to him, even when he tried to remind her what the day was." Kari was now pacing back and forth across the room.

"AH!" She shouted, and then went for the door, slamming it on her way out. I just stared after her, not really knowing what to do at that point. Then I remembered Tai.

_He could probably use some cheering up_ I thought, going into the kitchen and grabbing a bowl of noodles. I walked into Tai's room and saw him staring at the top bunk, not moving. I slammed the door shut, and cheerfully walked over to him, putting the noodles on the bed.

"Ok Tai, time to try some noodles." I said in my usual loud and obnoxious voice, Tai just grunted.

_Ah, it's going to be more difficult than that._ I thought to myself.

"Ok then, I guess we'll just have to get the noodle train ready to enter the cave!" I said in a very bad mother impersonation. I picked up some noodles and swooped around in front of Tai's face. Before I could get them near his face, he lunged out knocking me to the floor. The two of us wrestled for a minute, before stopping . I was laughing very hard, and Tai was even smiling a bit.

"Now look what you did!" I said pointing to where the noodles were spilt all over the floor.

"I vote we just blame it on Kari." Tai said with an almost normal voice, and I turned and laughed.

"Ok, but now we have to get you some new noodles!" I quickly pick up the spilled noodles and lead Tai to the kitchen, quickly filling up a new bowl with noodles. "There you go!" I exclaim loudly.

Tai digs in, and once he discovered how good they were copied our sister exactly. After four bowls of noodles he sits back in contentment.

"Thanks Davis." Tai says after a minute.

"What for?" I asked, confused.

"Getting me to cheer up a bit." He said with a small smile.

I laugh and point towards the kitchen. "Haha, Tai you should know, it's my noodles that do the cheering up, not me!" We both laugh at my comment, able to forget for a time.

_Kari_

I stormed right out of our apartment, heading straight for the Takenouchi apartment a few floors below. Sora may not be back, but I would very well wait there for her to return, because I was going to give that girl a very very angry piece of my mind.

I jump the last few stairs to the Takenouchi's floor, and then open the stairs door and I come face to face with one person I wasn't really expecting to see, Matt.

_Well it's nice to know that all of Tai's friends haven't abandoned him. I wonder what Matt's doing on Sora's floor without her? Guess you'll have to find out next time!_

_Oh yea, I know this isn't how things are, and this is one of those not true things I hate doing in a story, but for this story, The Kamiya's, Takenouchi's and Matt and his dad all live in the same building. It has to be that way for the story, so I no good on Canon. (though since this is a Taiora it already isn't, but that's not the point!)_

_Also, since there are some of you guys who are kind enough to share your mind with me, the least I can do is reply to your reviews._

_Supershooter: If you felt that way after chapter 2 then I did a really good job writing it, because I agree with you, but that chapter is supposed to be how Sora views it, not how anyone else (or me) viewsit_

_TaioraWarrior: Yea, I've seen one or two one-shots like that as well, but it's not in all of them. Also, I'm glad you like the Matt in this, just wait for the next chapter. In all honesty (and despite certain events) Matt is one of my favorite characters, and I can't make him a jerk for no reason._

_Drake-El: Thanks a bunch, and I didn't intend for Sora to be acting logical, she's acting emotionally, and her getting angry at Tai is something the story needs for later. I explain a sort of reasonwhy Sora does it in a chapter or two, so you can see if you like that reason._

_JadeBrycin2116: Thanks, hope you keep liking the story!_

_Ok, till next time guys!_


	4. I'm a Jerk

_So it's Sunday, so that means update time! Yay! Short note today, just our disclaimer._

_I do not own digimon (I mean if I did I'm pretty sure I'd be modestly rich, and not having to write fan fiction =))_

**Chapter 4 I'm a Jerk**

_Matt_

I watched Tai limp away from us after Sora grabbed my arm. I was really starting to get pissed, at Sora. Yea I know, getting pissed at your girlfriend for obviously wanting to spend time with you, and sending the one guy who could steal her away from you, falls under the odd category, but I couldn't help it. No matter what Sora kept telling me I still felt pretty bad about the whole situation with Tai. If it wasn't for the fact that I really did like Sora, I probably would have broken everything off with her when she told me she liked Tai.

That day made me feel horrible. Tai had been my best friend since we got back from the digital world, and what he didn't tell me I could figure out pretty well myself. I mean after all I was supposed to be some sort of super friend since I had the Crest of Friendship. So I knew pretty well that Tai really liked Sora. Of course, just about everybody else, except Sora, did, so it wasn't too much of me being a super friend.

I had really wanted to try and get them together, and Mimi had planned to help me, but before we could really get the plan together Mimi left for America, leaving me on my own. That's when everything sorta changed. I decided to still go through with the plan, but on my own now, so I needed to get to know Sora a little bit better to be able to facilitate my plan (that was so I could do Mimi's half of the plan). Of course as I got to know Sora I developed my own crush on her.

I sorta felt pretty bad as I developed that crush, since I really viewed Sora as Tai's girl, but did my best to bury it. Of course me being the selfish teenager I was immediately stopped the plan to get Tai and Sora together. I know what you're thinking, what a jerk, but I couldn't help it. I could accept that Tai and Sora belonged together, but I couldn't help facilitate that.

Things went fine for a while until that fateful Christmas concert.

~Flashback~

I was just finishing the last little bit of prep work for the concert and was about to relax for a bit when Sora came barging into my dressing room.

"Sora, you know this is a guy's dressing room." I said as she stormed into the room, but I stopped when I saw the look on her face. "What's up Sor?"

She looked at me, and hugged me, starting to cry into my shoulder. I just sat there holding her for a few minutes, waiting for her to calm down. When she was done crying she explained about her encounter with Tai. I didn't really understand that she liked Tai, so I didn't get why she was so upset, I just assumed it was because she thought it would ruin her and Tai's friendship. I couldn't really help getting excited as she told me that she'd told Tai she was going to wait at the concert for me, and that she'd rejected Tai. In my mind that meant that Sora was now fair game, and I promised to take her out for some ice cream after the concert to try and cheer her up.

~End Flashback~

I really should probably have the Crest of Jerks, but those next few days I couldn't really think. Most of you probably remember how being a teenager was, you didn't really stop and think about your decisions, you just did what you wanted, and that's exactly what I did.

After me and Sora started dating I really expected Tai to flip out on me, but I guess he's a better friend than me, because he just acted like nothing was wrong. He would hang out with the two of us like normal, and was always there to help both of us whenever we needed it. That is until the day Sora figured out that Tai had liked her the entire time she'd liked him. She didn't really seem to be able to stand being near him, she'd get beyond pissed anytime she saw him, and she never would tell me why. Me being the selfish guy I was, I just left things alone. I couldn't help it, as much as I didn't like it, and felt like a jerk, but I just couldn't help it, until that Sunday.

I looked at Sora, completely surprised. She'd just made her best friend from when she was six, not to mention the guy she'd liked for the longest time, cry for absolutely no reason, Tai hadn't done anything, except maybe hurt himself, and Sora flips on him like he'd been doing something horrible. She pulled me to the bench we'd been sitting on, and sat down, but I just stared at her.

"What?" She asked in a sweet voice, one that usually had me doing anything she wanted, but I just couldn't take it anymore.

"What is your problem?" I asked her quietly, crossing my arms.

"Nothing's my problem." Sora said innocently, acting as if she hadn't just made Tai limp away crying.

"Really? Because you sure as hell aren't acting that way." I replied, getting a little angry. _How could she not think there is a problem?_

"You mean Tai?" She asked, a look of anger crossing her face when she mentioned Tai. I nodded and she continued, "He was spying on us, or something like that Matt, he's still jealous about us."

I looked at her and really had to exercise a lot of self-control to not yell at her. "Really Sora? That's what you think?"

"Yes Matt, why else would he be here, and just happen to bump into us?" She asked, starting to get angry herself.

"I don't know, maybe he was just up for a stroll in the park, after all you've told me how the two of you used to do that all the time." I started, and Sora opened her mouth to argue, but I just kept talking. "And did you notice that he was limping, he obviously hurt himself up there." That seemed to cause Sora to stop for a second. "And it's not just today I'm talking about Sora, you've been acting completely horrible to Tai for the last few months. Anytime he tries to talk to you, you either ignore him or just yell at him; honestly I don't see why he even tries to talk to you anymore." I was breathing rather hard now, _why was I getting so worked up by this?_

"It's nothing he doesn't deserve." Sora replied, and that just finished it with me. I could bury my own guilt for causing part of this rift between Tai and Sora, but I couldn't take her blaming him for it, Tai was the one least responsible for this whole thing, he had been just a little slow dealing with his feelings, but it wasn't like Sora had coped with hers any better.

"I can't believe you Sora." I said finally, and rather coldly. "You really think your best friend deserves to be treated like a piece of crap just because he didn't want to ruin the friendship the two of you had?" I was raising my voice at the last part. "What does that say that you deserve Sora? Because last time I checked that was the same reason you never told him about your feelings!" I turned and left after finishing. I didn't want to be around Sora at that point, because if I stayed there I'd probably break up with her, which is something I still didn't really want to do.

That thought actually got me thinking about the whole situation. It wasn't really completely my fault but I did feel a little responsible for it, ok I felt really responsible for it, so I decided to start the change that could maybe fix the whole thing, the one thing that I really didn't want to do. When I got back to our apartment complex, I went to the Takenouchi's floor, and waited outside Sora's apartment.

Of course I ended up chickening out at the last second. Sometimes I really wished that I had some more of Tai's Courage, since he seemed to be able to be a much better friend than I was. I headed for the stairs, knowing that Sora never used them unless me or Tai made her. That's when I ran into Kari.

"Matt!" She says as she opens the door in front of me, and then shoots me a dirty look. I know what that's for. Kari had always hoped that Tai and Sora would get together, and I'd always stood in the way of that. It had mellowed a bit when she started dating T.K., but I'm sure when Tai came home it hadn't helped much.

"Hey Kari, what's up?" I ask, hoping to maybe avoid any yelling.

"Oh not much, just having to try and cheer my brother up yet again thanks to your girlfriend!" She said very angrily, and I winced.

"Yea, about that, I'm really sorry for the way Sora's been acting…" I start to say, but was cut off by Kari.

"Matt don't make excuses for her. I'm not really mad at you; I'm just really pissed at her. Do you know why?" Kari asked, catching me by surprise.

"Uh, maybe?" I reply, assuming she's going to tell me because of how horrible Sora is.

"Well you remember that day that Tai and Sora always spend together?" She asks, and I stop to think for a minute_. Oh yea, they always get together to celebrate the day that Tai saved Sora from Datamon._ I think, and then it hits me. Tai asked Sora if she remembered what day it was, and when she'd said the date is when he'd gotten upset, not when she yelled at him.

"That wasn't today was it?" I ask her, and she nodded, knowing that I understood. "I really can't believe her."

"Yea, well she's hurt my brother one time too many, I'm about to give her a piece of my mind." Kari said walking forward.

_Kari_

I stepped forward after saying that, but Matt held his hands out to block me. "She's not home Kari."

"What?" I asked a little surprised, since I'd assumed Matt had dropped her off.

"I left her in the park after telling her how bad she was acting towards Tai." Matt replied, and I actually smiled a bit.

"Good for you Matt, I knew you'd come through for Tai!" I was happy one of Tai's closest friends was working to help him. Matt just smiled a bit. "Hey you want to come down and say hi to Tai, I'm sure he'd like to see you, and you could try some of Davis's noodles!"

"Well Kari I was going to come until you said Davis's noodles." Matt said with a laugh.

"Hey, don't knock them till you try them!" I replied, knowing that he'd be pleasantly surprised. Matt nodded and we both headed down the stairs.

_Tai_

I really did appreciate Davis, he knew how to get me and Kari to laugh again. He may not be the best person to talk to about emotions but he really was good for cheering you up. I hadn't forgotten about the incident with Sora, but I was able to sit in my house and laugh at Davis stupid ideas.

"Nice kitty, you don't want to attack your friend Davis." Davis told our household cat, Miko. Davis was currently trying to get Miko to try out his latest noodle recipe, but unfortunately for Davis that had involved borrowing Miko's food bowl, something the cat really didn't like.

"Nice kitty…ouch!" Davis shouted as Miko pounced, scratching Davis and causing him to throw the bowl up into the air, resulting in him being covered in noodles.

I fell over laughing as I looked at Davis blinking covered in noodles. Before I could stop laughing the door burst open, and Kari entered followed by Matt. They stopped viewing the scene in the living room.

Matt looked at me, surprised to see me rolling on the ground laughing.

"Does Tai usually show how depressed he is by laughing?" Matt asked, confused.

"No," Kari replied, starting to laugh as she got a good look at Davis. "But Davis is really good at cheering me and Tai up, quickly."

I stopped laughing at this point. "Kari! Matt!" I said in greeting, giving Kari a hug, and then hugging Matt.

"Hey Tai." Matt said as I let go of him. I could tell that he was surprised that I was so happy to see him.

"It's been too long dude." I said, choosing not to bring up earlier.

"Yea, at least for just the two of us." Matt replied. At this point Davis made his official appearance, holding a bowl of noodles.

"Here you go Matt, some noodles for you to try." Davis said with a lopsided grin that looked oddly like mine. Matt looked at the noodles, but shrugged and tried them, having the same reaction that me and Kari had, quickly finishing them.

"Geez Davis, where'd you learn to cook this well?" Matt asked obviously surprised. Davis just laughed it off, and the four of us went into the kitchen to talk and eat more noodles. I even managed to forget that I was supposed to be spending this time with a different person for a while.

_And here's the long author's note I'm sure all of you were missing from the beginning. I figured I needed to cut out all the super long notes, so I'll only do one. I'm sure a lot of you are disappointed that Kari didn't get to rip Sora a new one, but something like that will happen. I'm doing my best to keep everyone in (what I feel is) their character, so it's not going to be the tongue lashing of the decade, just the best Kari can do. So now we've been introduced to all of the main characters, (haha a Taiora with Matt as a main character where he's not the bad guy, that got to have some of you choking in suprise, lol) now we can really start the plot rolling, and get a really big plot point out next time. IT's exciting. But enough rambling, now to review responses!_

_JadeBrycin2116: Thanks, and yea, Sora really is being just a tad inconsiderate, just wait until you see her reaction when she finally remembers. And sorry you didn't get to see Kari go at Sora, as I said, something like that will come in a chapter or two._

_TaioraWarrior: Thanks yet again, your making feel like I have a lot of expectations to measure up too lol, and yea, now you get to see a bit of Matt's view (or what I think Matt's view should be at least.) Personally I never really blamed Matt for any of the situation. Honestly the only person who could be blamed is Sora (or rather the writers, my theory is they put all the males names into a hat and drew to see who they'd give relationships too.). I know that's sorta odd for a Taiora fan, just like you said, but Sora went to Matt, not Matt going to her, that's the unfortunate cold hard facts (that the writers decided would be good) I really only blame the writers, but anywho, as I've said a time or two, you'll get you Kari being angry in a chapter or two, (and if you want to read a story where she gets really mad, read Second Chances for Sora by WhoseLiner. The story kinda takes a cop out for getting Tai and Sora together, but it's a good read, and has a great Kari pissed at Sora thing going on.) I won't comment on Sora's reaction when she remembers, but it'll be good (I hope)._

_The-Melodious-Nocturn: Glad you're enjoying it. Don't worry things will get happier (for some people) eventually. _

_Supershooter: Thanks. And yea, it's something I saw another author say once, any good Taiora avoids bashing Matt, plus he's one of my favorite characters, and as I said above, it's not like he was doing anything active to steal Sora (that we know of) so I can't hate him for no reason, and my stories will reflect that._

_Until next time everyone!_


	5. Crushed, Completely Crushed

_Ok so here we go again. This chapter is one of the three or five that I'd say are part of the climax, and the parts that I envisioned the most when I started writing this story. Oddly enough they were also among the hardest to write, go figure. This was also the first chapter that may be slightly unrealistic, but I think it could happen, sorry if it's not as great as the last couple, but anyways let's get to the story telling._

_Oh yea, for some reason I still don't own digimon, can't figure out why though…_

**Chapter 5 Crushed, Completely Crushed**

_Sora_

Later on Sunday night I was lying in bed, just thinking about all of the things that had gone on.

Ok, so I was really pissed. Where did Matt feel like he got the right to say those things to me? It really wasn't fair. I mean he was my boyfriend, he was supposed to take my side, not Tai's! I didn't even really know why I was so pissed. I mean Tai had literally done nothing to me, but for some reason I could no longer deal with my feelings for Tai, whatever they were. So instead of trying to figure them out, I just got pissed at Tai. I know you guys are all thinking that I've got to be one of the most immature people you've ever heard of, but I couldn't help it at all. My mother was way too busy with her flower shop for me to ever have the time to talk to her, and all of the friends I could actually talk to about this were guys, who'd probably side with Tai, since they were also his friends. So I was stuck, and the only way I could deal was being angry at Tai. I had actually discovered this way of "coping" by accident.

I'd just tried ignoring Tai for a few days, but he didn't really seem to understand that, and I finally just yelled at him to go away. We got into an argument at that point, a type of argument that would be repeated dozens of times over the next few months, and I discovered the effect anger at Tai had on me. It numbed out all other feelings.

It was actually sort of like a drug for me. Pretty much all the time I didn't spend being angry at Tai, I'd spend thinking about what I felt about him, and that would just cause endless indecision in my mind, and that was one of the things I couldn't deal with, I hated being indecisive and confused. That's why being angry with Tai was like a drug, it almost felt like a decision, and I didn't feel confused, until he left.

For some reason I could never be angry unless someone actually brought up Tai, or he showed up, that's probably the biggest reason I still went around him, just to get angry. I know that sounds pretty horrible, and when I think about it, I tend to agree with you, but I couldn't stop it, at least until I found a better way to cope with things.

After thinking about that for awhile I feel asleep actually, and had a pretty strange dream. In it I'm running through a forest, I'm pretty sure one in the digital world, because there are all sorts of weird signs around the trees. I feel like I'm searching for something, but I can't figure out what it is at first. I finally seem to arrive at my destination, which is a huge fog bank, I look back and forth as if looking for a way around, and then I see something in the fog. It's a symbol, one I'm very familiar with; it's the Crest of Courage, Tai's crest. For some reason in this dream thinking about Tai causes a different reaction inside of me, one that is much much better than the anger's numbness. I can't really figure out what the feeling is, but I know that I've never felt so good in my entire life. Something tells me that I should go into the fog, and maybe, just maybe I could find out what that feeling was, so I start walking towards the fog, only to sit straight up in bed as my alarm goes off.

I look around and realize that I'm in my room once more, and I actually long for that feeling, the one from the dream. I sit there for a few minutes before I hear my mom shout.

"Sora, are you up?"

"Yea mom, just a little slow this morning!" I shout back, quickly getting out of bed and turning my alarm off. I quickly get ready for the morning. Heading out towards the elevator I decided that I'd try and have a civil conversation with Tai today on our way to school. I don't really know if that dream had built a hope that maybe Tai could help me find that same feeling from the dream, but if not all that would happen was I'd lose the numb feeling for about ten minutes, and I could take that.

The elevator that should be filled with Tai, Matt and Kari arrived and I stepped up, ready to greet everyone warmly, only to stop as the elevator was empty. _That's weird. Maybe I'm running late?_ I check my digivice, and see that I'm right on time for our usual morning elevator. I shrug and decide to wait for them at the bottom of the building.

Once I reach the bottom floor I do a quick look around, and notice something. The three people I'd been waiting for were all about a block away, getting farther and farther away from me, talking and laughing among themselves. That just threw everything I had been thinking about being nice right out the window.

_So they're just going to go and leave me like that? We'll see who's laughing at the end of the day. I hope you know what you just screwed up Tai._

_Tai_

"Hey are you guys sure it's a good idea to leave Sora behind like this?" I ask, a little nervous about breaking a tradition that I'd been doing for years.

"Yea Tai, this is showing Sora how it feels to have some tradition yanked out from under you!" Kari declared. Matt looked a little upset, but he just nodded. Davis, well Davis was just being Davis; he was seeing how many times he could dribble the soccer ball, not really paying attention.

I'm not really convinced by that argument, and luckily for me T.K., Yolei, Cody, and Izzy arrive from their buildings, and start up a conversation. This allows me to lag at the back of the group, slowly falling behind, with no one really noticing. I stop outside the school. Pretty much everyone else had already headed in, but I decided to wait a minute for Sora. Maybe if I could catch her alone, and just talk to her I could start smoothing over our problems.

I'm not going to lie, as I've said before, I still liked Sora, a lot, and nothing would ever change that, but I'm pretty sure I would eventually get over her if we never got together. The thing I didn't think I'd be able to survive was not even being her friend, which is what her ditching me had signified to me yesterday.

I just limped around the front steps of the school, eventually sitting down on the steps when I couldn't pace anymore. Luckily, sort of, for me Sora choose that moment to arrive. I stood up, throwing on a smile, which was actually easy for me to do when I saw Sora, and I greeted her.

"Hey Sora! What's up?" I called out. She stopped, looking at me. I decided to just press on before she got angry. "Hey do you think that we could talk for a bit?"

She just gave me the same look, and I decided that was a yes. "So it's been a while since we really got to talk to each other," _When you weren't yelling at me…_ "So I thought it might be good to talk a bit."

Silence is all that greeted me. But I pressed on.

"I actually wanted to ask, what happened yesterday? We were supposed to meet up like usual…" I was saying, trying to get her to remember, but it caused a different response than the one that I was hoping for.

"Like usual? Why would I want to see you usually, ever?" Sora asked in a biting tone. That really hurt as I looked at her. That was probably one of the worst thing about fighting with your best friend of over 12 years; not only did they knew exactly where to stick the daggers, but them being upset with you was never a good feeling.

"But, Sora, we always meet up…" I tried to get out, but was cut off.

"Not any more Tai. I've grown up and moved on, now why don't you do the same? It's time you got over me and Matt, and stopped following us around like some lost puppy!" Sora said very angrily to me. "I don't want to see you anywhere near me, unless I ask you too, don't come over, don't call, and don't email, because I'm just going to ignore all of that completely."

Those words absolutely crushed me. I thought that I'd known the feeling when your best friend in the entire world tells you she doesn't want to see you anymore, but the feeling I'd had yesterday was absolutely nothing compared to today. I actually had a little trouble continuing to stand up, and I caught the tail end of Sora's speaking.

"…and I don't see any reason for me to have wanted to see you yesterday." She paused for breath and turned away from me. I looked at her, and prepared my last words for her.

"Oh nothing big Sora, it was just that anniversary that we celebrate every year."

_Sora_

"…we celebrate every year." Tai's words hit me like a hammer, even after all of those horrible things I had just finished saying to him. I don't really know why I'd decided that I'd needed to tell Tai that it had just come out after the walk to school where a steady anger had been building in me. I think it was because he'd stolen Matt from me that morning, but I didn't really remember, all I remembered was Tai's words.

Well, Tai's words, and the memory that had sparked them. In our first adventure in the digital world, I'd gotten captured by this really evil digimon, Datamon. Tai had been the one to save me that day, and I don't just mean rescue me, he literally saved my life before I feel into a black pit. When we got back to the real world, on the anniversary of that day, I got together with Tai and we'd had a great day together, just the two of us. That night before going home, we'd made a promise to always be friends, and to celebrate that anniversary every year as proof of our friendship.

All of those memories came rushing back to me, and I suddenly felt very bad about my decision that day, and every day of the last two months, and most importantly that fateful Christmas Concert. I turned to apologize to Tai, and try and salvage something of our friendship.

"Tai…" I said, but as I turned around no one was there. "Tai?" I cried out louder, but there was no answer. I was pretty close to tears when Matt came out one of the side doors to the school, followed by several of his friends. He spotted me, and ran over quickly.

"Sora, hey, what's the matter?" He asked me, and I told him what I'd told Tai, and he just looked at me, not able to say anything at all.

_OH no! Poor Tai! He just can't seem to catch a lucky break anywhere. SO what's going to happen with him? Is Sora going to actually apologize or just yell at him more? What will Matt do? How many times did Davis dribble the soccer ball? (sorry had to try some humor lol) Also I know this chapter was really short, so I have a special surprise for everyone, after this ret of responses to the great people reviewing the story._

_Supershooter: Thanks a bunch it's what I really wanted to do when I started writing this fic, and yea I feel that Matt would feel pretty bad if things were to go like this after all he's supposed to be a great friend and all._

_MinaMiniiz: I'm glad! It's good to hear from another one!_

_NovelistOfTheSky : Thanks, I was going for that. I prefer stories that stick with the facts and seem reasonable for a digimon story as much as possible (with one slight change of course lol) so that's what I prefer writing, and I'm glad I'm actually managing that._

_TaioraWarrior: Yea I know what you mean, hopefully friendships won't be too damaged, but we'll have to wait and see what happens, So how did you like the Sora reaction? About what you were expecting? It was just a little bipolar, going from pissed off to realizing her mistake, but I was really trying to show that she didn't even realize what she was doing to Tai, and she was just acting. I'm not really very good with emotions I think at least, so I hope it's at least plausible. I don't know how the length is going to go, the 2,500 word area is about what I'm looking at for most of these chapters, but there are quite a few chapters planned, and I'll try to update more often to compensate. And yea, it's kinda like an ongoing conversation, and I've always enjoyed talking to people, especially fellow digimon fans (not a whole bunch of those around where I live). Finally you'll just have to wait and see. The only thing I can promise Is that the ending won't be sad._

_JadeBrycin2116: yep! Having Tai's other best friend helping helped a little, or not so much seeing how things turned out, but it Is nice to see he cares._

_MegumiFire: That is exactly how I feel! He never did anything wrong, just got the short end of the stick, at least where Taiora fans liking him are concerned. Anyways, I can't really see the digidestined not being friends with each other, unless they don't know how to deal with their emotions *cough*Sora*cough* So it made more sense for matt to be a good guy. He can make a good bad guy too, thanks to his rock star and former loner ways._

_Lachelle92: Thanks a bunch, I agree that Matt being nice is much more in character, and thanks for saying that, I've been trying to do that, and hoped I had._

_Ellabell: Glad your enjoying it, and I'll try._


	6. Where Could He Be?

_And here's the big surprise! Another chapter posted just after! Yay for instant updating! So I also don't have a bunch to say at this point, since I already said a bunch last chapter, which I hope you guys enjoyed. But enough of me, on to the digimon._

_Disclaimer: Me: Ok so I finally realized my dream of gaining ownership of digimon_

_Tai: YES!_

_Random evil digimon owned by Toei: NO this is a disclaimer!_

_Me: wait, this is a disclaimer not a claimer? So I don't own digimon? Fail =(_

_Tai: =(_

**Chapter 6 Where Could He Be?**

_Matt_

Ok so I felt like a jerk that morning leaving Sora behind being her boyfriend and all, but I'd been feeling like a jerk a lot recently, and at least now I might be doing something good. I'd stayed behind and talked to Kari and Davis after Tai collapsed in bed around eleven. None of us really wanted to stay up that late, but we all felt something had to be done.

The first part of the plan was simple, not walk to school with Sora tomorrow, and figure out some way of letting her know that Tai had protested heavily. I had even wanted to say just let the two of them walk just by themselves today, but Kari seemed convinced that would end rather badly. Of course, that's nearly what happened. Tai dropped to the back of our group and lagged farther and farther behind. Kari had wanted to wait for him, but I told her he was probably waiting for Sora, which might be the best solution after all, boy did that turn out to be wrong.

I walked out of the school building with a few of my other friends. We didn't have a first period, so we usually went to get some coffee at the nearby store, and I wanted to see if Tai and Sora were still talking. Tai was in my class and would come along when his coach didn't call for extra soccer practices. As I looked to where Tai had been waiting for Sora, I noticed that Sora was standing there by herself.

_What happened to Tai?_ I ask myself as I excuse myself from my friends. I see that Sora was in tears, and I instantly know something's the matter. "Sora, hey, what's the matter?" I ask Sora as a get over to her. She looks at me, and quickly tells me about her encounter with Tai. I honestly feel a huge anger building inside me once again. Tai and Sora were supposed to be best friends, and it really wasn't fair to Tai for Sora to act this way towards him.

Tai had always been there for Sora, and just because she became a little emotionally distressed did not give her the right to do this to him. I'd tried to do something, but I'd been too late to prevent this. Tai and Sora were my two closest friends, and I really couldn't imagine life without the two of them. But much as I thought I wouldn't survive without them I happened to know that Tai wouldn't survive without Sora. And though she wouldn't admit it, I'm sure Sora would find out she was the same way. Now it seemed we were all doomed to find out.

I knew I had to act, and I really hated and was scared of what I was about to say, but I had to do it. Me and Sora dating was the main cause of this. If we hadn't been dating when Sora had found out about Tai liking her she would have gone to him, not been a complete jerk to him. It was time to act, now.

"Sora, I cannot believe you." I said in a tone that I hoped was scathing. "Tai is your best friend, and he doesn't deserve that. The Sora Takenouchi that I know could never have done that to Tai." Sora's face seemed to get even more broken up as I told her this. "I don't know what happened to you to make this happen, or make you act this way, but until you fix it, and Tai, I can't be your boyfriend anymore, because you're not the Sora Takenouchi I like." With that I turned away and walked into the school building, intent on finding Tai, because at this moment I knew that he needed a friend.

I spent the rest of first period searching for Tai, but I couldn't find him anywhere at all. I looked anywhere I could think of for Tai to be, but honestly I didn't really know where he'd go for emotional relief, I'd been his best friend, but emotions weren't something we talked about. He would usually talk to Sora, or more recently Kari, about emotions rather than me.

I kept looking none the less, up until, and in fact past the late bell for second period. I ran to my class, entering quickly and apologizing to the teacher. The rest of the school day was spent looking for Tai, but I didn't have much luck. At lunch I got Davis to help me since we had the same lunch, and he promised to look between classes as well, but neither of us found any sign of Tai.

After school let out me and Davis waited for Kari to show up at our usual meeting point. She came up rather excitedly.

"Hey guys, have either of you talked to Tai, I want to know how things went!" She said excitedly, thinking things had gone well that morning, and obviously not knowing what had happened. I look at Davis, and he shrugs, I'd told him while we were looking for Tai during lunch.

"Um, Kari, things didn't exactly go well with Tai and Sora today…" I start, and Kari's expression changes to one of concern as I say that. I quickly explain everything that Sora had told Tai, and Kari's expression changed from one of concern to one of anger.

_Sora_

I didn't say anything to anyone the entire day. I was too shocked. Matt breaking up with me had hurt a little, but that was mostly just a small bump compared to the rest. I felt so horrible because he was right. All of it, everything I'd done for the last two months, and maybe even longer than that, and most importantly how much I was hurting Tai. How could I have been so stupid as to not think about how Tai was feeling? Was I really so bad that blocking out my emotions had gotten so addicting that I'd really not known what I was doing to Tai?

I didn't know, but I did know that I had to find Tai and apologize to him, and try to make things up to him somehow. I'd do anything to get his forgiveness, even if I had to follow him around for the rest of my life to get it, because if I didn't I'm pretty sure I would have destroyed one of the best, no, the best person that I had or will ever meet.

Unfortunately finding Tai wasn't the easiest thing. I searched the school in about five minutes, then went out into the city, determined to look in every single location that Tai could possibly go to.

_Davis_

I really had hoped that I wouldn't have to be there when Matt explained what had happened to Kari. Don't get me wrong, I knew I'd be one of the people working to cheer Kari up, and eventually Tai, after we found him, but right now, I really just didn't want to be in punching range of Kari, because she had the look of a woman ready to kill someone.

I sat back and watched as Matt explained things to Kari, relieved that I didn't have to do that at least. That's when T.K. showed up.

"Hey Davis." He said warmly in greeting. Me and T.K. had actually become good friends since our adventures. Tai had told me once that he thought it was a mirror to his and Matt's friendship, and pretty ironic that it had happened considering the circumstances. I had to agree with him, with T.K. and Kari dating, and my old crush on Kari, the resemblances of our situations was very ironic, except for the fact that Kari had never liked me as more than a brother, and wasn't doing her best to make my life miserable of course.

"Hey T.K., what's up?" I replied back in my usual cheerful voice.

"Not, much, what's up with Kari and Matt?" He asked seeming to notice his girlfriend and brother talking, and the fact that his girlfriend could have scared a psychopath away with the look on her face. T.K. took a step towards them, and I grabbed his arm.

"Don't T.K." I told him. He looked at me, and then seemed to think about who was talking.

"It's something about Tai and Sora, isn't it?" He asked, surprising me. I hadn't really expected him to know anything about that, but then I remembered that Kari probably tells him about it and probably Matt as well. I just nod, to answer his question and he stops trying to go to Kari.

"What'd she do this time?" He asks, crossing his arms. I tell him, much faster than Matt was telling Kari.

He just looks stunned, which is very similar to how I'd felt when Matt told me. I couldn't believe, even after all that had happened over the last two months, that Sora could say that to Tai. Basically tell him that she didn't want to see him again unless she summoned him, it was horrible, especially for a best friend to say that.

"I can't believe her…" T.K. said, I just looked at him and nodded.

"Tai's been missing since they had their confrontation, and we were about to start searching the town for him." I tell T.K., knowing he'll want to help.

"Can I help?" He asks.

I nod, and tell him thanks. At that point Kari and Matt come over, and just to demonstrate how angry Kari was, she didn't even hug T.K., she was just too angry.

"We need to start searching for Tai." I tell the group, knowing that Kari is too emotionally distracted right now to take charge, and Matt isn't thinking very clearly either. "Kari how about you and T.K. take the park, while me and Matt start with your apartment building. We'll meet at the fountain downtown." The other three nod, T.K. looked at me, knowing that Kari and Matt weren't really able to act on their own right now, and we'd have to take care of them.

We split up, with me and Matt quickly searched the apartment, and several of our friend's apartments, not finding Tai anywhere. "We'd better get to the fountain." Matt says, having cleared his head a little bit, I nod and we quickly get to the fountain downtown. Kari and T.K. are already there, and Kari looks like she's calmed down as well. Of course I knew Kari well enough to know that she was still ready to kill something, especially if it was named Sora, but she had it more under control than before.

"Ok, were else would be good to look?" T.K. asked as me and Matt arrived. I had actually been thinking about this, and the situation was pretty bad. The only person who had any idea where Tai might be was Sora, and she was quite unreachable at this point, seeing how they'd probably have to restrain Kari the entire time. Baring that pretty much the entire city was open for Tai to hide in.

"I think that we need to get some help." I say in response to T.K.'s question. "I think we should get the rest of the digidestined down here to help us look for Tai. The city's just too big for us to search on our own. And Tai's their friend as well." Matt and T.K. both look relieved that someone had suggested more help, and even Kari looked like she thought it was a good idea. No one even made a joke about me having a good idea, which just went to demonstrate how upset everyone was. We quickly split up the remaining digidestined to call, to help us out.

Pretty soon all of the digidestined (with two noticeable exceptions) were gathered at the fountain. Matt and Kari explained the situation to all of them, not going into the full details about what had happened between Tai and Sora, but no one really needed him to spell it out for them, all the digidestined knew about Tai and Sora's current situation.

"So we're going to split into teams of two, and search as much of the city as possible." I tell the group. I acted as the leader when Tai wasn't around, something that had been worked out when we started making periodic patrols in the digital world. Before I could divide everyone into pairs, one of the digidestined, Izzy Izumi called for my attention.

"Davis!" He called out.

"Yea Izzy?" I asked, wondering what he wanted.

"Have you thought about Tai going to the digital world at all?" He asked, and I mentally hit myself. How could we forget the digital world? It was so big that Tai could go there and never run into anything that could remind him of Sora.

"Izzy, you're a genius!" I shout, which causes the original digidestined to actually crack a smile. "We need to go there now, I'm sure that Tai is there." I turn heading for the school, the closest place I was sure we could get into the digital world from.

"Wait a sec Davis, I don't think it's such a good idea to go now." Izzy, said, and I stopped for a second.

"And why's that?" I ask him.

"I got a message from Gennai, saying there was something in the digital world that is in need of our attention. I was going to have everyone come to my house tomorrow and go deal with it then." Izzy replied, surprising all of us.

"Izzy, there's no time for that. Tai could be there and in danger right now!" Matt exclaims stepping up to my side, and I nod agreeing with him.

"It may be dangerous to go there now…" Izzy said, trying to get us to reconsider.

"Izzy, my friend, and our leader may be there, and so emotionally distraught that he can't defend himself." I tell Izzy, "So I'm going for him right now."

"And I'm going with him." Matt says at my side, and the two of us take off, running towards the school. We reach the school and quickly enter the computer lab. I hold up my digivice to the computer and shout "Digi port Open!"

_Ok, so that probably seemed mostly like filler stuff, but there were a couple of important points I threw in there, you'll just have to wait and see what they are =)_

_We also finally had Matt and Sora break up! (Cheers from the Taiora fans! Yay!) Ok I just really wanted to say that. _

_Last thing, I will be unreachable this Sunday, so I can't post like I said I always would =(. That's why we're getting this nice double post, and I will (hopefully) post on Tuesday when I return to the internet._

_Well, until next time!_


	7. They Never Came Back

_So hi everyone, sorry for the long absence, I had a great weekend for once, and didn't get any writing done for the first time in quite a while. But anyways here is the next chapter, so sit back and enjoy yourselves!_

_Oh yea, and this week's disclaimer is brought to you by! Me. Sorry to disappoint, but I still don't digimon._

**Chapter 7 They Never Came Back**

_Kari_

I'd really wanted to go with Davis and Matt, but I didn't have my digivice with me, so I had to let them take care of it. I was comforted by the fact that if anyone, other than me of course, could get Tai back home it was Davis and Matt. The rest of us dispersed after Izzy did a quick digivice scan of the area, and found that Tai's digivice wasn't anywhere in Odaiba. Izzy made all of us to promise to meet at his house in the morning so we could deal with the new problem in the digital world.

Thinking about that really had me worrying about my brothers and Matt. Hopefully nothing would happen to them. T.K. walked me back to my apartment, and after a quick kiss goodnight left me on my own. I walked into the apartment, where a very concerned mom and dad were sitting.

"Where have you been? And where is your brother?" My mother asked as I walked into the apartment. I told them a little bit about what had happened, and that Davis and Matt were getting Tai as we spoke, which seemed to calm them down considerably. Of course it had the opposite effect on me, remembering what Matt had told me that Sora had told my brother, I started thinking my angry thoughts from earlier.

I went to bed a few minutes after since I'd have to get up pretty early for our mission tomorrow. It may have been a school day but we had to go to the digital world, and our teachers would understand. After we had defeated MaloMyotismon and Armageddemon the entire world knew about the digital world, and us digidestined, and that earned us some pretty special considerations everywhere, like being able to skip school if there was a problem in the digital world.

I didn't really fall asleep quickly, caught up a little too much in all of my angry thoughts. I mean I'd once viewed Sora as my awesome and wonderful older sister, and I'd always hoped that someday she and Tai would get married and make things official. All of that had slowly been changing. I'd been able to forgive her for a few of the things at first, I mean after all Tai, much as I loved him, had been a bit of a blockhead about his feelings for her, but as she'd continued her rude behavior, I stopped letting it go, and started to get angry. No one, especially my brother, deserved the treatment that she had given him, and especially what she had told him today.

It was probably a mistake thinking about all of that before I went to sleep. Not only did it keep me up that night, but when I woke up the next morning I was if anything more pissed than the night before. I really didn't like being this mad at all, it wasn't in my personality to be this angry with anyone, but I couldn't help it. I was a little concerned as Tai wasn't back, but I assumed that either Davis or Matt had taken him to one of their houses, or they had crashed in the computer lab.

I finished my morning routine, and headed out of the house, just as T.K. came out of the elevator. I couldn't help but be a little cheered up by him. I really liked T.K., and tried my best to be cheerful around him, but the constant anger that Sora made me feel, not to mention dealing with my brother's depression sometimes made that hard, but T.K. never complained, which only made me like him more, though I did feel just a little guilty. I mean I was this mopey girl who was constantly talking about my brother, so I was sometimes surprised that T.K. was still dating me, but those are thoughts for another time, right now I was just happy to see him.

"Good morning!" He said cheerfully, smiling at me, and I did my best fake smile, trying not to show T.K. that I was upset, but I'd never been as good an actor as Tai, and T.K. knew me too well.

"What's the matter?" He asked, but I just shook my head. The two of us walked in a comfortable silence to the school. That was another thing about T.K., he seemed to know exactly when I didn't want to talk.

We walked into the computer lab to find almost everyone had already beaten us there. Izzy was at one of the computers along with Ken, looking at something. Yolei was chatting with Mimi, who was still visiting on summer vacation from America, Joe, and Cody. Davis, Matt and Tai were nowhere to be seen.

"Are the guys back yet?" I ask, concerned now.

"You don't know?" Izzy asked.

"We thought they made it back to your apartment last night." Ken added.

"No, they didn't," I said, now growing very concerned.

"Don't worry Kari, they probably just found Tai passed out somewhere and couldn't get him back to the real world last night." T.K. said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him, this time a genuine smile, thankful for his comforting. That's probably why I was the first to notice her.

Sora was standing in the doorway, looking pretty bad, as if she had been up most of the night, running around or something. T.K. turned to see what I was looking at, and stiffened as he saw Sora. The rest of the digidestined looked at Sora as well.

"Hey Mimi, didn't you want to run to the bathroom before we left?" Yolei asked the older girl before pulling her out of the computer lab.

"That sounds like a good idea, come on Cody." Joe added, tugging Cody out the door.

"Hey Izzy, wasn't there some piece of equipment that you needed to grab before we left?" Ken asked the other genius.

"Uh, no not that I rem…ah!" Izzy replied, clueless to what Ken was doing, and then stopped as Ken pulled him out of the room.

T.K. looked at me and then walked out of the room as well, leaving me alone with Sora.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her in the coldest voice that I can muster, which apparently was very cold because Sora flinched. "Well?" I asked impatiently.

"I…Izzy told me there was an emergency…" She replied in a raspy voice. "A…And I thought that Tai would…"

"Be here?" I asked angrily, Sora really should have left, because this was about to get very ugly for her. "Why? Was completely crushing him yesterday not enough for you? Come to see if there's anything else you can do to make him feel worse?"

Sora's head dropped at this point, and I swear that I heard a sob from her at that point. She then looked up and I saw tears in her eyes. I almost felt sorry for her, but then I remembered what she had done to my brother.

"K..K…Kari," She managed to stammer out. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen!" She started crying pretty hard now, and I almost broke at that point. As much as I hated to admit it, but Sora was still like my big sister.

"Sora, I don't know if I can forgive you." I tell her, not really able to say anything else. "You have no idea what you've done to my brother these last few months, you've been worse to him than it's possible to describe. If anything has happened to him because of you, I will never ever forgive you." Sora's expression seemed to drop even more as I said this, but I continued, "But for now I will let you come with us, on one condition." Sora seemed to look up at this. "You will fix everything that is the matter with him."

I didn't really seem to have control over what I was saying at that point, but it really sounded like it was meant to be said. Sora seemed a little upset, but nodded, and that convinced me, she really did want to help. At that point everyone returned from their "trips."

"Ok, now we can get to the digital world and find the others!" T.K. declared, stepping up since the three who were usually our leaders were missing. The rest of us nodded, and held our digivices to the computer.

_Sora_

Ok, so I know that I deserved pretty much everything that Kari said to me, but it still really hurt, especially coming from Kari. I guess I'd now had a little taste of what Tai had been going through these last few months, one of your closest friends yelling at you, and it really didn't feel good. I can't even imagine how it felt to have your best friend yell at you. Geez I'm a horrible person.

I'd tried apologizing, but Kari hadn't accepted it, and that's when I realized that I'd done far more damage than I'd first assumed. Then the other things she said just reaffirmed all of it, especially coming from sweet innocent Kari.

That was probably the worst bit. If it had come from anyone else, some part of me could have written it off to the person's feelings, but I'd known Kari since I was six, and viewed her as the little sister I'd never had. To have even her that angry with me really hit home just how much damage I'd done to Tai and the Kamiya's. The promise I'd made to Kari also helped reaffirm my own promise. I would do exactly as she said. Work until I fixed this problem, and then work some more.

Well, that's my state of mind, which I'm sure you guys are tired of hearing about, so here's our adventure in the digital world.

We all landed more or less right on our butts, in some forest in the digital world, which wasn't really surprising. At least it wasn't the desert, I told myself. No one appeared to be around, so Izzy pulled out his laptop, which had a pretty powerful digivice locator that Gennai had help Izzy install.

"Ok, I've got two digivices that are pretty close, but I can't pick up the third anywhere." Izzy told us, causing a fair bit of disappointment in the entire group, especially me and Kari.

"Any sign of our digimon Izzy? They may have seen Tai." Ken asks timidly. Without Tai, Davis, or Matt we didn't really have anyone to be the leader for our group. It was kinda sad actually.

"I don't know Ken; I don't have a scanner built to find our digimon…" Izzy started, but was cut off by a shout.

"KKKKKEEEEEEENNNN!" We all look up to see Wormmon, Ken's digimon partner crawling towards us as fast as possible. Running (or flying) just a few feet behind him were the rest of our digimon, minus Agumon, Veemon, and Gabumon.

"Hey guys!" We all shout, and despite the sadness and anger over the group all of us are happy to see our digimon. I start to get a little concerned as our digimon don't shout back, but rather just keep running at us.

"Guys…" I start to say but stop as there are suddenly explosions all around the digimon and us.

"Magna Blast!" A voice shouts, and more blasts land around us. Our digimon have managed to make it to us by now, and started shouting now.

"Everyone run!" Tentomon cried out, and honestly none of us needed to be told twice, so we ran back into the forest, moving as quickly as we could. Running had been one of the things that we original digidestined had excelled at. Every other day we seemed to run from some new monster in the digital world. Unfortunately, we were all a little out of practice.

"Tentomon," Izzy wheezed at his partner, trying to keep up. "What's going on?"

Before the insect digimon could reply to Izzy, two people moved into our path, causing all of us to stop running. I crashed into Mimi who was right in front of me, and the two of us ended up on the ground.

"Davis! Matt!" Kari shouted from where she was still standing. I look up and see the two boys in question standing in our path. Behind them were two powerful looking digimon. I'd never seen the one behind Davis, but behind Matt was the Mega-form of his partner Gabumon, MetalGarurumon.

Everyone smiles, and shouts how perfect their timing was, but I stop myself. Something was wrong. Matt and Davis had a blank look in their eyes, almost as if they weren't really looking at us. The digimon also didn't seem so happy to see them.

"Careful!" Tentomon cried out, "They're being controlled!" We all look at Tentomon in shock, but what happened next, really showed us that we were in trouble.

"Ice Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon shot an icy blast at us, and it didn't look like we had any way to stop it. That's when all of our digimon digivolved, absorbing the blast. It quickly dedigivolved most of them, except Angemon and Gatomon.

"We need to digivolve again!" Angemon said, calling down to the cat like digimon, still on the ground. Gatomon nodded and Kari and T.K.'s digivices glowed once more.

"Angemon digivolve to! MagnaAngemon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to! Angewomon!" Now there were two angels hovering above us, protecting us. The two digimon being controlled advanced in front of their silent partners.

"Magna Blast!" The golden armored digimon, who I realized had to be Magnamon, one of the forms of Davis's digimon Veemon, sent a massive blast of energy at the two angelic digimon, who were sent flying.

"They won't be very effective against Magnamon and MetalGarurumon!" Izzy suddenly shouted as the two angelic digimon returned to the battle anyways. We all looked at him. "MagnaAngemon and Angewomon are best against demonic or virus type digimon. Magnamon and MetalGarurumon are neither of those things!"

We all looked on in horror, and I knew this was my fault. They never would have come here and tried this if I hadn't been such a jerk to Tai, and we'd be facing this fight together. If only Tai were here. Not only would he know what to do, but Agumon could digivolve to a digimon strong enough to fight the two digimon facing us. _I wish I could find Tai to bring him here…_I thought to myself, and suddenly my digivice beeped. I looked at it and saw that it was now showing the location off another digivice!

"Guys! I think I found Tai!" I shouted, causing the rest of the digidestined to look up in surprise.

"What?" Kari shouted, tearing her eyes away from her digimon.

"How?" Izzy said.

"My digivice!" I replied, holding it up in triumph. The others looked at it, then at theirs.

"I'm not picking up anything…" Cody said, speaking for the others.

"I need to go find him, he can help us!" I shout, getting up and taking off in the direction that the signal was coming from.

"Oh no you don't!" Kari shouted after me, but I was already gone, and she was trapped by the battle.

I ran until I couldn't run anymore, heading straight towards the signal that I knew had to be Tai. I slowed down finally not able to keep up the pace. Tennis may be fun to play, but nothing can beat soccer as a conditioning sport, and I was very out of breath. I looked around as I continued towards the signal, and I notice something. This forest seems familiar.

Not like the "I've been here and I remember that" type of familiar but the weird, "I've been here before when I haven't" type of familiar. That's when it hits me, my dream! This was the exact same forest from my dream, I remember some of the weird signs exactly the way they were. This causes me to become excited. Maybe, just maybe, I can find that wonderful feeling again, and Tai to!

I rush forward coming to the place where I saw the Crest of Courage and sure enough there is a fog bank! I get excited for a second, and then realize that the Crest isn't on the fog bank like before. Before I can get to disappointed, my digivice freaks out, Tai's on the other side of the fog! I quickly run into the fog, throwing caution to the wind.

_Oh no not another cliff hanger! Despite my extreme dislike for cliffhangers I have written far to many of them, pretty much every chapter, odd how that happens. So this week in addition to my normal ramblings I've decided to try something new! A preview! So here! We! Go! (I feel like such a loser putting it in that way lol)_

"_**Do you want all of your emotional turmoil to be done, and never have to deal with it again?" a mysterious voice asks. **_

"_**How?" Tai asks cautiously, looking around for the source of the voice.**_

"_**Tai, I don't know about this…" Agumon said, looking at the fog that had begun to surround them.**_

"_**Hi!" Tai says pleasantly to the little girl.**_

"_**Hi..." She says, looking rather confused as to why this big haired little boy was talking to her.**_

"_**My name's Tai, I noticed you seemed to be all by yourself, and I was wondering if you wanted to play soccer with us?" Tai replied.**_

"_**Ok, I'll play!" She told Tai, and then held out her hand, "I'm Sora!" **_

_Ok so there you go my first ever preview, hope it was cryptic and confusing, just like previews are supposed to be, and makes you want to read the next bit of my story =). Either way let me know what you think about it, because if they really suck I'll stop wasting everyone's time with them =)._

_And now what we have all been waiting for, the author's replies to the reviews! =)_

_Supershooter: Thanks! And yea I know what you mean. I try and get a few chapters ahead of things so I can actually do that, because authors who just drop a story make me sad =(_

_Drake-El: Sorry I didn't mean for it to come off that way. IT just seemed the best way to describe what was going on in Sora's head at the time. She's not really getting pleasure from causing Tai pain, but rather she feels like she's making a decision when she is angry with him. It's not supposed to make sense, because let's be honest when do emotions ever make sense?_

_TaioraWarrior: How did I know that you would enjoy that comment the most? Hahaha. So I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters. I have to agree with you with the whole Toei thing, but they probably figured that it would make more money. Anyways, we'd be out of a great hobby lol. Though I think I could live writing stories that are fully canon since they'd be together, oh well. And thanks, I try to fit them in where I can. It helps that I watched both the adventure seasons (and Tamers and Data Squad which really wasn't as bad as I heard. Though I didn't go near frontier. Digimon without partners is just….dumb.) about three months ago, and I have youtube to double check any of the stuff to make sure it's accurate. Being accurate and plausible are two of my favorite things. Yea, I did like the digital world bit alot, I mean it can't be digimon without some adventure to that wonderful place! And yea, got to feel real sorry for Tai, it's was the original reason for the story. And you've got my vote! For both! Haha!_

_fireangel08: Thanks! And for hitting all the chapters! That's great, really it is! People who review are awesome in general, and hitting all the chapters like that is awesome. So lets get some responses in. For the first chapter: Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed the rest, and yea, poor Tai =(. Second: Yea, I know, I really hate that scene too, but it needs to be included, it's such an open scene that you can make Tai and Sora feel however you want, and it's one of the few scenes like that. Plus it's a good way to get sympathy lol =). And good! That's the effect I was going for at that point. I want to see if what I do the rest of the story changes your opinion of her. Third: Yea, Matt not being a jerk seems to be one of everyone's favorite parts of this story, so I guess he's not as hated (as a single character) as I once thought. Fourth: Yep, it's time for Sora to start sucking up to Tai, if she can find him of course. And then we couldn't make things that easy, now could we? (insert evil laugh)!_

_Ellabell: Glad you do, and here's your update! =)_


	8. The Worst Pain in the World

_So I really got bored, and kinda tired of the work I started on one of my new stories, so I decided to go ahead and post this yay! So we haven't heard from Tai in a little while, so here's a whole chapter of him! Yay! Ok, now everyone enjoy yourselves!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. (insert witty comment here)_

**Chapter 8 The Worst Pain in the World**

_Tai_

So you want to know how it feels to have your best friend, and the girl you're pretty sure you love, tear your heart out and stomp on it? If you said yes to that question, YOU'RE A COMPLETE FREAKING IDIOT! Sorry to yell, but it's true. I'm pretty sure there is no worse pain in the world, and I'd had some opportunities to find out. Hell I'd been deleted once and this easily made that feel like falling onto a feather bed.

I didn't know what to do with myself after Sora said those things, so I just turned and walked into the school, not hearing a single thing around me. I just wandered, eventually ending up in the computer room. I don't know why, but it was perfect for me. The digital world, the one place I could go to that was big enough for me to find a place that didn't remind me of Sora.

I held my digivice up to the computer, and seconds later I was standing in a field of sorts.

"Tai!" An excited voice called from behind me. I turn and see Agumon, one of my, or I guess I should say now only, best friend and digimon partner ran up to me. I tried to smile, but I actually couldn't. Like I physically could not smile, and that really showed exactly how much worse than normal this was. I'd always been a very cheerful person, I'd smile all of the time, just to get someone else out of their doldrums, and even when things started to steadily deteriorate with Sora, I still managed to smile, even if I didn't mean it. Now though I couldn't smile, and it made me wonder if I ever would again.

Agumon had arrived as I pondered this, and he obviously realized that something was wrong.

"Tai! What's the matter?" He asked, looking at me with his big green eyes, waving his arms in the air.

I sighed heavily and replied, "Everything." Agumon looked at me concerned, but seemed to know that I didn't want to talk about it. I started walking, not really knowing where, and Agumon followed me. I looked down as he walked by my side, and he smiled encouragingly at me.

"Thanks, bud." I tell him quietly, not able to express how much it means to me that he stayed with me. We wandered around for hours; at least I think it was hours, you don't really keep track of time when you are trying to drown out all of the horrible raging pain in your heart. For all I knew it could have been several days, though I think that I would have noticed night falling if that was the case.

We were walking through a forest now, and like most of the forests that existed around the digital world, it was covered in random street signs. I started remembered the first such forest that we had run into in the digital world. That had been the day we found that village of Yokomon, and Sora had…crap.

Why couldn't I stop thinking about her? All it did was cause me more pain, knowing that not only did she not feel anything for me, but that she didn't even want to be friends anymore.

"AH!" I shout, holding my head as I bend over, all of those scenes from the day playing out again.

"_Like usual? Why would I want to see you usually, ever?" _

"_Not any more Tai. I've grown up and moved on, now why don't you do the same? It's time you got over me and Matt, and stopped following us around like some lost puppy!" _

"_I don't want to see you anywhere near me, unless I ask you too, don't come over, don't call, and don't email, because I'm just going to ignore all of that completely."_

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I shout, breaking into tears as all of the emotions crush into me once again, just thinking about earlier that day. I can feel Agumon at my side, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder, but it doesn't matter, at least not now. Why did it always have to be the ones that were closest to you that hurt you the most? They were supposed to be the ones to help you when others hurt you, not do the hurting themselves.

"Why won't this stop?" I ask again through the tears. I couldn't really believe myself, since I'd never been a big crier, and I'd never been one to whine…

"Do you want it to stop? All of it?" A mysterious voice asked, breaking into my little self-pity session.

I look up, surprised enough by the voice to stop what I was doing. Agumon is looking around as well. "Wh…What?" I manage to get out.

"Do you want all of your emotional turmoil to be done with, and never have to deal with it again?" The voice asked, and I'd be lying if that didn't sound really tempting right then.

"How?" I ask, and Agumon looks at me, not really sure if what I was doing was a good idea.

"Easy, I'll take them away from you!" The voice said then laughed a very creepy laugh. I hadn't really noticed it before, but a pretty thick fog had crept back into the area, and Agumon and I were completely surrounded.

"Tai, I don't know about this…" Agumon said, looking at the surrounding fog, and frankly I had to agree with him, but I was still too intrigued to just leave.

"I don't know…" I told the voice, which at least shut up the laughter.

"Well, let's just refresh your memory then!" The voice said, and suddenly I was consumed by a bright flash of light. I sort of just sat there, looking around for a while, not really knowing what was going on, then just as suddenly as I was sucked up, I was spat out again, this time in a familiar place.

It was one of the playgrounds near Highton View Terrace, where I'd live a while ago. It was in fact the place where I'd met Sora so long ago.

"Watch out!" A little voice called, I turn and see a soccer ball just before it hits me. It quite honestly knocks me over, and I sit up rubbing my face. I look and see a young, big brown haired kid wearing blue goggles running over.

"Sorry Mr." Six-year old me says, getting the soccer ball. I'm too shocked to say anything else, and he runs back to the soccer game. I actually get up and follow, watching discretely from a distance. A group of six kids were all playing together, having a good time, then one of them had to leave.

(A/N the Tai living out these memories will be referred to as Tai, while the character we've all come to know, and feel sorry for, will continue on the first person as he watches)

"Ah you're no fun!" Tai shouts at the friend who had to leave. He then starts looking around the park and I watch him, knowing exactly what's going through his mind. He seems to spot what he was looking for, and ran over to a nearby bench, where a little girl was sitting.

"Hi!" Tai says pleasantly to the little girl.

"Hi.." She says, looking rather confused as to why this big haired little boy was talking to her.

"My name's Tai, I noticed you seemed to be all by yourself, and I was wondering if you wanted to play soccer with us?" Tai said, and the little girl looked confused.

"What's soccer?" The little girl asked, causing Tai to sweat drop.

Tai got up and quickly told her. "It's only the best thing in the whole entire universe!" The girl seemed pretty excited about that.

"Ok, I'll play!" She told Tai, and then held out her hand, "I'm Sora!" I watched the two return to the soccer game, a small tear forming in my eye as I watched the two proceed to cream the other team. I knew from that day on me and Sora would be the very best of friends, well at least until one day…

Suddenly the world turned white again, and I was floating in the air. Then I was dropped once more into a familiar place. It was the hill in the park at Odaiba, someplace me and Sora would often go to in our lives.

"Come on Sora!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I turn to see a ten year old me, pulling a ten year old Sora to the top of the hill. Sora's face looked devastated from something, but I already knew what that was, since I'd already lived through this day.

The day before Sora's soccer team had played in the championship, but Sora hadn't played, she'd been kept home because of her mother, and her team had lost. Sora felt completely responsible for her team's loss, and was completely distraught, so she had turned to the one person who could always cheer her up, her best friend Tai Kamiya.

What I was watching was after most of that cheering up had taken place.

"Slow down Tai!" Sora shouted with a laugh, not able to resist laughing at her best friend.

"No way, we got to get up here before our star gets here!" Tai shouted, and I remembered what he was talking about. Sora and I would go up to that hill, just as the sun set, and every time there would be this really bright star near the sun, and it had become our star.

(A/N If you're wondering the "star" is actually the planet Venus, which is always near the sun when it rises and sets, and is very bright. I just thought it would be perfect for this.)

The two kids make it to the top of the hill, and plop onto the ground, looking up into the sky. They just sit for a while in a comfortable silence.

"Tai?" Sora asks after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" Tai says back, too busy just lying there.

"I want to say thanks; you really cheered me up today." Sora says, and Tai looks up.

"Sora, you don't have to thank me, one thing that you can always, always count on is me being there for you. That will never change, no matter what." Tai told her, speaking from the heart, as I remember very well.

Sora seemed to get a little choked up at that point. "I'll always be there for you too Tai!" She said, before proceeding to hug him. The two sat there for a few seconds, then.

"Hey, Sor?" Tai asks, and Sora looked at him. "I thought of a good way for you to thank me. Ice Cream!" Tai starts laughing as Sora punches him, laughing as well.

"Stupid Tai…"

Before I can really get a good chance to reminisce on the fact that was just one more promise that Sora had broken, oh wait I just did, never mind. Everything turned white again and the scene changed.

The next scene was one that was actually from the digital world. It was the time that I had saved Sora from certain death in Etemon's pyramid, you know the day that me and Sora would always celebrate before she forgot about it and me. I started to watch the scene change again, but stopped when I noticed something. Sora was standing across from me. Not twelve year old tomboy Sora, but the eighteen year old Sora who had hurt me so much.

I looked at her, surprised to see her, and oddly enough didn't really feel any anger towards her, just a certain sadness of something lost. I still really couldn't understand my feelings for Sora. Despite everything that she had done to me, I still loved her, at least as much as I loved anyone else, and I think even more than anyone else, but I couldn't take the way she was acting. It was just too much, especially this last encounter. I just didn't know what to do at all.

As I thought all of this the scene within Etemon's Pyramid ended, and the world turned white again, only this time Sora was with me in the white. She looked like she was trying to say something to me, but I couldn't really hear, as if something was muffling, or separating us.

As the world faded back in, we were in a pizza parlor that was rather popular with us digidestined, only this time it was just Sora and me. I could see exactly which day it was, since Sora was wearing that hairclip I'd gotten her for her birthday, and we seemed to be having a rather serious conversation.

"I'm so sorry Tai, I was acting so stupid…" thirteen year old Sora was telling thirteen year old Tai.

"Sora, it's fine really. It's at least partially my fault; I just don't know how to think before speaking." Tai replied, referring to his un-thought out comments about Sora and her hair.

"You can say that again." Sora said, finally seeming to relax for a bit.

"Hey! I was only trying to cheer you up!" Tai replied, faking being upset. Then shooting Sora the big grin that had not been seen on my face since before Christmas. The two laugh, but Sora sobers up a bit.

"I really am sorry Tai, I almost broke that promise I made on that hill three years ago…" She said, bringing up the last memory that Tai had actually paid attention to.

"Sora, I know that you would never break any promise to me, let alone one that big! So don't worry about it!" Tai said to Sora, walking around the table to hug her. The two then sat next to each other for the rest of their pizza.

_If only you had been right…_ I think to myself wistfully, knowing that I could no longer believe the words that I had said all those years ago. Everything faded out again, and I wondered what memory would be coming next.

Unfortunately it seemed this show was all done with the memories that simply made me think about broken promises, and moved on to the actual breaking of the promise. The Christmas concert played itself out in front of me, and I literally couldn't bear to watch it happen all over again.

Then memories seemed to come out rapid fire, all of them of my special depressed variety. It basically consisted of me getting yelled at by or arguing with Sora. It seemed to go up until the events of the last two days.

"Matt…Sora…" Tai said in a pained voice looking at his two best friends.

"Yes Tai, it's me and Matt as you know very well, now what are you doing here?" Sora snapped at him. This caused Matt to glance at her, as if surprised.

Tai just looked at her, "Sora, do you know what today is?" He asked instead of answering her.

"It's the 29th." She said, after thinking for a minute. A flash of pain crossed Tai's face, causing Sora to look at him harder, and Matt to look more concerned.

"You really don't remember what today is?" He asked in a very sad and depressed voice.

"It's Sunday Tai, now would you please leave me and my _BOYFRIEND_ alone?" Sora pretty much screamed at Tai, causing him to flinch. Tai then turned and limped away, his leg still freely bleeding from his fall. Matt seemed to want to go after the obviously hurting Tai.

"Don't Matt, I don't really know what he was doing, but let's go back to us." Sora said stopping him.

I shuddered as this memory played out, but I knew what had to be next, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to handle that, not in the least.

"Ok! I agree, I want all of this out of my head!" I shout, hoping whatever had made the offer would hear, and listen. Everything returned to the white limbo, and I closed my eyes knowing what was next.

"I'm glad you agreed." The mysterious voice said, and I felt a weird sensation surround me, and then everything went dark.

_Uh oh, just what is Tai getting himself into? I guess you'll have to wait to find out, since I did another cliff hanger (bad me!) at least you should only have to wait until Sunday! Yay!_

_Oh yea, and here's the preview for next chapter:_

_**That had always been one of my best memories of Tai, why haven't I thought about it in forever?**_** Sora thought to herself, even though she already knew the answer to that question.**

"**Tai! Tai!" Sora shouts. "I'm Sorry Tai! I didn't know what I was doing!" **

"**Agumon." Tai says very quietly. "Time to digivolve."**

_Now let's get on to the real reason you guys are still bothering with my story, review responses! LOL!_

_Appealtoreason: Hey this is the first time I've taken nearly a week to update! Lol good stuff. I know exactly how you feel though. Sometimes it seems like forever between authors updating._

_TaioraWarrior: Sick Irony indeed, but hey it's all good fun, if we can't change it in real life we change it where we can. Lol I'm glad. I didn't really think any of that was super clever, but I guess it was more so than I thought (I also didn't think this story was that awesome, but you reviewers seem to think differently lol) Yea, Matt's a good guy, when he stays in character of course. I'm pretty sure a big part of me not hating Matt springs from when I watched the show as a kid. Matt and Tai were my favorite guys (since their digimon kicked ass!) and that sorta stayed on long enough for me to get over my initial shock and hate of Matt for getting Sora. I'm glad the preview was good like, I just felt like adding something new, and maybe getting rid of the cliff hanger bad taste, plus it's always fun to try and guess what's happening next. So did the chapter measure up to your expectations? Yea, I don't think a story should be this short, I think this one is going to be around 40000 words, and we're close to half way done with this chapter, but I had another story I was just writing for fun that I had at over 100000 words (never posted that one because I really sucked at writing with that one.) so this isn't that much looking back lol. Also the couple of stories I'm planning out right now will all be at least 80000 (including the planned sequel to this story =)) So for the other digimon seasons, I definitely recommend season 3. Tamers was a really good season, though the first few episodes were very slow. Season four I can't say anything about because I never watched it (the DD turning into the digimon was way past crazy). Finally season 5 was enjoyable, if worse than 1-3, it was entertaining and had a lot of interesting content. The one thing I will recommend when watching these is not comparing them to 1 and 2 because that'll just ruin the experience, take them as alternative lore in digimon, that's what I did. Either way enjoy!_

_DephsXylex: Yea I know what you mean about the difference when you're the writer. Cliff hangers are sometimes the best way to end a chapter, if nothing else than to keep people interested lol. I'm glad you feel that way about Sora (at this point) because that's what I'm going for (at this point). That's why I had Matt do what he did, because honestly that's what I'd see him really doing. Of course he may not feel that was soon enough, with some interesting repercussions coming up for Matt in the next couple of chapters. Yep, that's what I was going for, and I was saying Sora was six, which is about when I think her and Tai met (that's what most authors say, and I haven't found anything different online) sorry for the confusion. I know I didn't deliver on the now, but is this good enough? Lol_

_Supershooter: Yep, a necessary evil (from the authors perspective lol)_

_readerchick6: You know I don't think the phrase "don't do anything stupid" and "Tai" can really go in the same sentence. Of course in this case I wouldn't call this stupid, maybe more of desperate._

_fireangel08: Yea, it is, and I'm sure you were eagerly awaiting that verbal thrashing since chapter 4ish, I know there were enough reviews for it lol I originally wondered what would happen if the whole love triangle thing came out into conflict and which sides the digidestined would pick, so this does a little of that. (of course my bias towards Tai has everyone siding with him in this story lol) Thanks, this just seemed to be the best way to do this story, straight from the heads of the people most involved in it. And sorry for another cliff hanger, they just keep jumping out of the pages as good places to stop. I blame my computer, it made me do it. (lol) And thanks for the info, I'll make sure not to._

_anonymous08: Thanks, that really means a lot to me, and I'll try to keep up the good work. And that always seems to be a high point for people in this story, so I guess it was a good decision on my part. And sadly no, I'd say this is about the half-way point, so around 15-20 chapters total, but I am planning out this one's sequel which should be longer and written in the same style, so if you put them together it'd be epic and more than 30 chapters =)_


	9. My Lost Memories

_So here's our regular Sunday update! Yay! Hope you guys enjoy the return to the normally scheduled posting. So I just posted the previous chapter a few days ago, so for once I don't have much to say, just our disclaimer:_

_I is not owning digimon._

**Chapter 9 My Lost Memories**

_Sora_

I was walking deeper into the fog, not really able to see anything at all, when I heard it. There were voices ahead of me, and they seemed very familiar. I listen carefully attempting to identify them.

"…I noticed you seemed to be all by yourself, and I was wondering if you wanted to play soccer with us?" A boy's voice said. It seemed familiar, as if from a dream, or a distant memory.

"What's soccer?" A girl's voice replies, and I'm shocked, because this voice sounds like my voice, only much younger, like when I was six…

That's when I realize who the boy's voice belongs to, Tai! I get very excited, hoping that I can find his so he can save us, and I can apologize. I try to remember what the voices were talking about, trying to remember the memory.

"It's only the best thing in the whole entire universe!" Tai exclaimed, and that started to jog my memory a little bit.

"Ok, I'll play!" Sora shouted, and it hit me, and only made me feel worse that it had taken me this long to realize what day it was. It was the day that I'd met Tai, and we'd become best friends. As I had this revelation a TV appeared in front of me, displaying the very memory. I could see six year old Tai, even then with his hair way too big for his head, and wearing his goggles, which were just a little too big, even for his hair, standing near a bench with a ball under his arm, and six year old me, wearing my favorite blue hat, sitting on a bench, listening to Tai excitedly.

That's when I see him, Tai. Not little happy six year old Tai about to embark on the wonders of a new friendship, but the sad and depressed eighteen year old Tai, who had just had his heart crushed repeatedly, and finally ripped from his chest by the very girl he was starting the friendship with in the memory.

"Tai!" I shout, trying to get his attention, even though he is in a TV. Nothing I do works, and the memory concludes as the screen whites out.

"No, Tai!" I shout, losing sight of him. Before I have the opportunity to break down, the screen lights up again with another memory, another one I had allowed myself to forget.

"Come on Sora!" I see a ten year old Tai pulling a ten year old me to the top of a hill, our hill, in the park. I gasp as I suddenly remember this day. The one after my mother had prevented me from playing soccer, and my team had lost because of that. None of my friends had been able to cheer me up, or get me to stop crying, that is until Tai returned from his own soccer game, and found out what had happened. He'd immediately been at my house, not even stopping at his house long enough to change out of his soccer uniform or anything.

He'd been able to cheer me up in a matter of minutes, and spent the entire day with me, even skipping his team's championship dinner. The next day he'd been at my door before nine o'clock, and spent the entire day with me, so I wouldn't regress.

_That had always been one of my best memories of Tai, why haven't I thought about it in forever?_ I ponder to myself, even though I already know the answer to that question.

"Slow down Tai!" Ten year old Sora shouted with a laugh.

"No way, we got to get up here before our star gets here!" Tai responds with a grin, and I suddenly feel horrible. Another thing that I've forgotten or just ignored, our star. The early morning, or early evening star, that Tai and I had claimed for ourselves. I put a hand over my mouth as I really begin to realize the scope of which I'd been burying everything about me and Tai in anger. Before I can stop myself, every single one of those memories comes pouring into my head, reminding me of everything that I'd inadvertently pushed down out of mind.

I was yanked back from these memories, now on the verge of tears, as Tai spoke.

"Sora, you don't have to thank me, one thing that you can always, always count on is me being there for you. That will never change, no matter what." Tai told my younger self on that hill, and I remember the exact feeling I had then. It was possibly the best feeling I'd ever had, and I'd completely forgotten it, but now it came rushing back. It was a warm feeling, spreading throughout my body, feeling every inch of it with warmth and belonging.

I'd only ever felt this feeling around Tai. Matt had never made me feel that way ever, only Tai could do that to me. I gasped a little as the feeling coursed through my body, and I think I know what it was, I just couldn't admit it to myself at that point.

"I'll always be there for you too Tai!" I hear myself say, just as I hug Tai. That drives me to tears, since I know that I had done anything but be there for Tai in the last few months, in fact I'd caused every single one of his problems.

"Tai…" I choke out, reaching for the TV, and the tall, sad faced friend watching the memory, who I'd done such horrible things to. The memory turns white again, just as I touch the TV screen. Suddenly I'm somewhere else, and I recognize it, its Etemon's pyramid, where I was held captive until Tai had saved me. I looked around shocked that I was here, until things started to play out, and I realized that it was another memory. Then I saw him, standing not twenty feet from me was Tai.

I look at him and he looks at me, and I want to cry. There's not a flicker of anger in his eyes, something that I'd expected and he'd certainly be entitled to. But there was none of it, instead I just saw sadness, and I knew what from. Deep down I see something in his eyes that distantly reflects how he would always look at me, with, I realized, love in his eyes. It's still there, even if it's buried deep down, and there's nothing at all that I can do to at this moment to bring out the love, and destroy the sadness.

I realize right then and there, that there is nothing I want to do more than dispel the sadness from Tai's eyes, and bring back the love of all things, and, especially, me. I could have no peace in life until I accomplished that goal I realized. Suddenly the world went white, and I realized the memory had ended.

I'm floating now, and Tai is across from me.

"Tai! Tai!" I shout towards him. "I'm Sorry Tai! I didn't know what I was doing!" I look at him waiting for some reaction, but nothing comes, he just stares at me with those sad eyes. I'm pretty sure that he couldn't hear me. Tai would have had some reaction in his eyes to what I said, whether anger, or happiness, I don't know but they would have changed.

Suddenly we were shot into a pizza parlor that we used to hang out at all the time. I look and see thirteen year old me and Tai sitting at the table, and I remember the day, now very well. It's the afternoon of the battle with Diaboromon that I had missed because I'd been a jerk to Tai. Though he had deserved it a little bit, if only because he needed to learn to think before speaking.

I also noticed I was wearing the hair clip that Tai had given me, the one I had worn almost every day until I started dating Matt, just another thing I had done to try and separate myself from Tai.

"I'm so sorry Tai; I was acting so stupid…" Sora told the boy sitting across from her.

"Sora, it's fine really. It's at least partially my fault; I just don't know how to think before speaking." Tai replied, trying to keep Sora from getting down on herself.

"You can say that again." Sora replied with a mischievous grin, a sure sign that the two of them were done being mad at each other.

"Hey! I was only trying to cheer you up!" Tai said, sounding hurt, but everyone in the memory knew that he was joking back, especially when seconds later he flashed his huge lopsided grin at Sora. That was probably the worst part. I had not seen that grin since before Christmas, and I was pretty sure I knew exactly why that was, and I really missed it.

"I really am sorry Tai, I almost broke that promise I made on that hill three years ago…" Sora said after a few seconds of munching on pizza, turning the conversation serious once again.

"Sora, I know that you would never break any promise to me, let alone one that big! So don't worry about it!" Tai said before walking around the table and hugging Sora.

I really was stunned, knowing that I had broken that promise finally, and I still did not know what the final cost of my decision would be. I looked at the older Tai watching the scene in front of us, and knew, not thought, knew that he was thinking about his younger self's words, and how they were no longer true.

The memory changed again, and I gasped as we were shown the back of Matt's concerts tent.

"Hey Sora wait up!" I heard a voice call out, and I turned seeing sixteen year old Tai walking up towards sixteen year old me, Agumon in tow.

"Tai." Sora replies in a much quieter voice very nervous around him, especially since she was going to see Matt for help on making him jealous. She then blushed and looked down at her present.

I remembered all of the emotions going through me this day, and how I could only feel sorry for myself. Now I started to wonder how Tai felt.

"Something smells good!" Agumon said, about the same time that Gabumon came out the door Sora had been standing by.

"Matt is busy getting ready, but I'll give those to him...mmmm." The wolf like digimon said reaching for the box.

"I bet you will...no way! You'll eat the whole thing yourself!" Biyomon said.

"I resent that! I'm on a diet."

"So, um...Sora? Are you going to the concert with anybody? I mean, not that it matters to me. Just wondering." Tai asked Sora, very nervously. I watched the older Tai observing the memory, he was shaking there in front of me, and I think he was actually crying.

"No, I want to be available in case Matt is free afterwards..." Sora said with a little laugh that was quite nervous, then quickly looked away from Tai.

The second Sora said that, Tai's face went from nervously excited to absolutely crushed. It was painful looking at it. The sparkle in his eyes died right in front of my eyes as Sora told him this. I gasped as I saw the amount of pain in Tai's face.

_How could I not have seen Tai's face during this at all? The stupid ridicules plan that Mimi came up with, hurt everything, Tai was hurt, I was hurt, and everyone was hurt. But this wasn't Mimi's fault, there is one person who made all of the wrong decisions, and that is me._

Somehow Tai seemed to be able to hide the pain, and stepped forward, and I finally understood two things, one that Tai quite literally cared more about me, at least at this point in time, than anyone else could possibly ever have, as he prepared to do what he thought would make me happier. And two, Tai Kamiya could literally be the best actor I've ever seen.

"Oh, I see...Matt, huh?" Tai said, letting only a small amount of the pain penetrate his voice.

He then put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "It's okay."

"You're not mad at me, Tai?" Tai then did what was probably the most selfless and caring thing that he had ever thought to do. It didn't matter if it wasn't what I wanted; it's what he thought that I'd wanted.

"No, of course not!" Tai said."Now go in there and say hi to Matt for me." He encouraged me. I felt horrible. I was crying now, along with Tai, and things only got worse, as we were forced to watch all of the horrible things that I had done to Tai over the last two months.

I'll be honest, I was a complete jerk, there were no other words for it, well actually there were a few of them, but I couldn't use them here and now. I'd completely taken advantage of everything that Tai was, and had done for me, and then been completely horrible to him.

When we got to the day in the park, I couldn't take it anymore. Watching all of these horrible things that I'd done was bad enough, but there was something worse. Just watching Tai as he watched all of this I could see that he had been hurt worse than I could ever imagine by these simple thoughtless moments of mine.

He didn't seem to know anyone was with him, or he just didn't care, so he didn't even try to hide the raw agony that covered his face as the girl that he cared about most in the entire world was being a complete bitch to him, for no reason whatsoever.

"Tai!" I cried out, knowing that I was sounding whiney, but I still had to try. There had to be some way to apologize to him. I knew that I definitely didn't deserve it at all, but I still needed to try, and I realized at that moment, I would try for the rest of my life until I could get some form of forgiveness, Tai meant to much to me to not do that. My feelings on this grew stronger the longer I thought about it. I suddenly knew that something had reawakened within me, or rather something had pushed itself into full view of my mind, something that I thought was no longer true, but had been the most true part of me for as long as I could remember.

I still loved Tai Kamiya. The confused feelings that I'd tried to drown out with anger had come from this buried feeling. I thought I had loved Matt, but my heart had always belonged to Tai, and, odd as this must sound, my heart and mind had argued, I think, causing my confused feelings.

This was no excuse, but I finally thought that I understood why. Before I could do anything else the memory we were existing in disappeared, and I was back in the digital world. I looked around and saw Tai and Agumon on the ground in front of me.

"Tai!" I shout, running to him and his partner. I want to tell him everything that I'd just realized, and exactly how I felt, but as I got closer, I stopped. Our friends were in trouble, and needed our help right now. I had to wait, at least until the battle was over to tell him and apologize, because it needed to be done right, and that would take a long time.

"Sora?" He asks weakly. I nod my head, my eyes tearing up a bit.

"I came for you Tai." I tell him, hoping he won't be too damaged by my delay. "We need your help. Someone is control Davis and Matt. They're attacking the others! We were here searching for you!" He nods, getting off of the ground.

"Agumon." He says so quietly I can barely hear him. "Time to digivolve."

_Ha! Did any of you expect that? Lol, so what did you guys think? Anyone who said they didn't like Sora feel a little differently yet? Oh well, now that Sora realizes her feelings we can do the whole fix everything with an I'm sorry and be done! Or can we? What about that creepy voice thing?_

_Guess it'll have to wait until next time…_

_Ok, here's your preview for next time._

"_**Magna Blast!" Magnamon blasted Angewomon as the angelic digimon attempted to attack with her Celestial Arrow attack.**_

"_**Now Davis and Matt!" Tai ordered the two Megas, who jumped into the air, cutting of the rapidly retreating boys, a menacing look in their eyes.**_

_**Sora hung her head low, then, "I know I don't deserve it, but please, can you forgive me?"**_

_And finally review responses!_

_anonymous08: yea, that's what I was going for. Of course I've never really ever felt something like that (and pray I never have to) but that's what I think it would kinda be like. In response to your questions, I'm actually not sure yet. Not directly, but I haven't worked out of the Parasimon were or not yet, so its an idk. And the voice? Nope. I think the whole Daemon thing is cool for TaioraWarriors story, but I'm not a huge fan of the whole being taken over thing, so it's something different that'll you'll have to wait for._

_TaioraWarrior: Lol yea I know, as we've discussed, I actually have read your story. And yea it is pretty funny. When I originally put this story together back in july I didn't plan on having any sort of digimon bit in it, I was just using the digital world as a good split refuge for Tai, but then throwing in some evil digimon into the mix just made things better, and will help keep things in character in a couple of chapters. Plus it sets things up wonderfully for my sequel. And of course it would be a Taiora! The very first thing I started to write back in June I didn't start as a Taiora, then found out that I literally couldn't do that. So expect anything I write to be a Taiora, or at least have it in it if it is primarily a Taiora. And this sequel is for this story arc, so it'll still be about Tai and Sora mostly, so no worries, and no need for the gun lol. And exactly! I almost felt a little bad since the only new thing in this chapter is Sora's feelings, but I do believe it's important to show them. And yea you did a really good job with that guessing so I had to throw a couple of curve balls at you last time (and this time too lol). And no, Greymon has to wait for another time for Sora snacks jk! Lol and yea, I was doing that as a joke as well, I have to try some (rather bad) humor every now and then._

_Oh yea, and no, no Myotismon. AS awesome as he is (and he really is an awesome bad guy) he's been resurrected way too many times, so we're going with another old bad guy, so let the guessing begin lol._

_Melovingyou: Lol, if I did that though, the story would be over too soon! And that'd be no fun lol. Hopefully three days is soon enough for you. And yes, I can do that. My first story (the 120,000 word one I mentioned in TaioraWarrior's respons last time) was a 02/03/05 crossover (though it kept them in separate parts until the end) and I was debating rewriting it and your request is going to have me do it. It probably won't be published for a little while (I have three other stories in the works already and my college classes to deal with occasionally) but it'll be coming. Just as fair warning it'll be focusing on Tai, Sora, and their relationships with the other seasons peoples._

_Supershooter: yea, you could say that. Some of the repercussions will be felt in the next chapter, but the big one won't come until the next fic. This one is primarily a relationship fic, so not a whole lot of adventuring unfortunately. And we'll have to see, though I'm sure she'll pull through. _

_fireangel08: Yea, Those bad guys, their so evil lol, and yea that was the whole pretext of this story actually, Tai losing his emotions (or becoming so depressed that he suppresses them) so things are about to get interesting. I mean, how's everyone going to react to an emotionless Tai? It's gonna be hard for them…_


	10. He's Back

_So I'm back, though I'm sure you all are more excited for the new chapter lol. Also I have finally managed to put a chapter together without a cliffhanger! YAY! No this isn't the end of the story, there was just a good, non-critical point to stop. Ok now for our disclaimer:_

_Announcer Guy: We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you this special announcement, I STILL DON'T OWN DIGIMON! Thank you._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 10 He's Back…**

_Kari_

Angewomon and MagnaAngemon were both very powerful digimon, but there weren't powerful enough to deal with MetalGarurumon and Magnamon, not on their own.

"Magna Blast!" Magnamon blasted Angewomon as the angelic digimon attempted to attack with her Celestial Arrow attack.

"AHHHH!" Angewomon shouts as she crashes into one of the few remaining trees. She dedigivolves to Salamon, her rookie form.

"Salamon!" I shout running over to my friend and partner.

"Tokomon!" T.K. shouts at the same time, as MetalGarurumon knocked MagnaAngemon back to his In-Training form. The two attacking digimon landed in front of their advancing human partners.

Matt and Davis both had completely blank looks on their faces, and seemed to be saying something to themselves.

"I'd love to sing at all the birthdays…" Matt said, very quietly, causing everyone to become confused.

"Davis shoots, Davis scores again!" Davis said, in the same tone of voice.

"That's odd, it's almost as if they're in a dream…" Izzy commented as me and T.K. returned to the group.

"Does that help us any Izzy?" Mimi asked, sounding a little annoyed as she tended to the injured Palmon.

"No, but at least we know now that their being controlled." Izzy replied, fairly angrily. All of our emotions were running a little high that day. No one had gotten much sleep the night before, and getting attacked by two of your friends is never good for stress.

MetalGarurumon and Magnamon now advanced towards us, ready to attack.

"Terra Force!" A giant energy blast hit in front of the two digimon, causing them to jump back. That attack had all of us stop in our tracks, especially me. Only one digimon we knew had that particular attack. WarGreymon, the mega form of my brother's partner digimon Agumon.

"Hey guys!" We turned and saw Sora running straight towards us, with Tai moving behind her, paying attention to the battle. At that moment I knew that Sora had finally come through for my brother, and that he may be on his way to recovery. I may even be able to forgive Sora now, maybe.

"Sorry I took so long!" Sora exclaimed as she got to the group.

"Sora, you were only gone for a few minutes, we didn't expect you to make it back." Joe states, which seems to confuse Sora.

"That's impossible…" She says, at least as confused as the rest of us.

"Magna Blast!" Our attention is quickly drawn back to the battle as WarGreymon is attacked by the two controlled digimon.

"Brave Shield!" WarGreymon blocks the first attack, but MetalGarurumon jumps behind him to attack.

"Ice Wolf Claw!" He attempts to hit his opponent with an icy blast from his mouth, but WarGreymon is fast enough to avoid it. The attack hits Magnamon instead, and that's when we saw it. There was some purple eyeball on Magnamon's back, revealed by the attack.

Izzy saw the digimon as well, and pulled it up on his computer.

"Parasimon." Izzy told us the digimon's name. "Mega-Level digimon, but a weak one. No special attack, except the ability to control any digimon it comes into contact with."

All of us looked at the digimon on Magnamon's back, unsure what to do, when Tai spoke up.

"WarGreymon, get the one on MetalGarurumon, and then take care of Magnamon." Tai says, in probably the coldest voice I'd ever heard him use. If I hadn't known better I would say that it was devoid of all emotion, but I knew my brother. He was just pissed some digimon was controlling his friends.

"Mega Claw!" WarGreymon shouts, rushing at MetalGarurumon, hitting the Parasimon controlling MetalGarurumon.

"Agh!" MetalGarurumon shouts as the connection us shattered. He then looks around, as if not knowing how he got there.

"WarGreymon?" He asks his partner. WarGreymon nods, and quickly explains the situation to MetalGarurumon.

The two quickly move to attack Magnamon, using the teamwork that had won them many a battle against opponents that were more powerful than themselves. WarGreymon engages Magnamon in a close quarter brawl, while MetalGarurumon blasted him every time they disengaged.

This Parasimon seemed to be a much smarter one, keeping its weak body away from its attackers. Allowing Magnamon to take all of the damage.

"You've got to find a way to get to the Parasimon! Right now your only hurting Magnamon!" I shout, knowing that they don't really want to hurt their friend, and my adoptive brother's best friend.

"WarGreymon, pin him, MetalGarurumon, swing around and blast him!" Tai orders in the same voice, actually coming up with a good strategy, much to our surprise.

"Right!" The two digimon shout, putting the plan into action.

"Mega Claw!" WarGreymon dives at Magnamon, who dodges the first claw of the attack, only to have WarGreymon grab him with his other claw as he passed, slamming him into a tree. The two digimon are then at an impasse, since neither can attack.

"Ice Wolf Claw!" Luckily for us, WarGreymon had backup to take care of things.

"Agh!" Magnamon shouted as the Parasimon was deleted. He then fell to the ground, dedigivolving to DemiVeemon.

"Now Davis and Matt!" Tai ordered the two Megas, who jumped into the air, cutting of the rapidly retreating boys, and destroying their parasites as well.

"Agh!" The two boys shout, collapsing onto the ground.

"Matt!" T.K. shouts, running towards his brother.

"Davis!" I shout, running to Davis. I barely even notice the two digimon dedigivolving as I run to see of Davis is alright.

"Where am I?" Matt asks, apparently really confused about everything as T.K. helps him off the ground.

"Just five more minutes mom…" Davis says as I shake him. He opens his eyes, then looks around. "When'd I get to the digital world?"

I laughed a little at Davis's first comment, but the second one I get a little concerned. Had the digimon damaged them somehow? Did they have amnesia?

"Oh wait, Davis we came looking for Tai!" Matt seems to remember first, as he and Davis rack their brains for what they were doing.

"Oh yea, Tai!" Davis says, not very convincingly, and then a light bulb seemed to go off in his head. "Oh yea, Sora said those things to him, and we thought he came to the digital world to escape…" He stops as everyone looks towards Sora, who is standing in the back of the group away from everyone else, and everyone gets real awkward.

Davis did have a knack for putting his foot in his mouth at the worst times. I don't know if he was just trying to copy Tai's also immense ability to do it, or if they just had the same gene, but this could possibly have been the worst time to bring the real reason why we were in the digital world back up.

"Ops…." Davis said so quietly that only I could hear. I just glared at Sora, all of the things she had done to my brother rushing back into my head. Even her actually finding him and bringing him back… Wait!

"Tai!" I shout suddenly remembering that he had in fact been with our group not a second ago. Everyone else had apparently forgotten this too, as they all looked confused at my outburst, except Sora. She turned to where Tai had been standing, just behind her, and he wasn't there anymore.

"He left, with Koromon!" Tsunomon said from where he had dedigivolved from the battle. We all looked at the tiny horned digimon, and he gestured with his head towards the digital port that we had used. "That way!"

"Well, what are we waiting for!" Davis said, attempting to jump to his feet, only to land on his butt. "Ok, maybe a little nap first…"

"We'll get these two home." Izzy said as he and the other digidestined came up to help Davis and Matt up. Sora stayed looking towards the spot where Tai had been standing last. The others all went past her, not saying a word as they help Davis and Matt. T.K. looked like he wanted to say something to me, but Matt whispered something to him, and he went on. Then it was just me and Sora.

I honestly didn't know what I would do. I thought about just ignoring Sora, but she'd probably try to talk to me, or just enjoy that too much. I thought about just slapping her, but I'd never actually hit someone before, and didn't know if I'd be able to. Before I can really decide what to do, Sora made the first move.

She comes over to me, and drops to her knees.

"Kari, I am so sorry for everything. Everything that I've done for the last few months to your brother. I don't know what sort of problems this has to have caused at home for you, but I am so sorry." Sora hung her head low, then, "I know I don't deserve it, but please, can you forgive me?"

Sora just sat there waiting for an answer, and a storm of thought went through my head. What had happened to her in the minutes she was gone? Before she had run off she's been distraught over missing Tai and her anniversary, not any of the (many) things she'd done to my brother beforehand. Now she finally seemed to have realized all that she'd done.

I was of two minds on this matter. I knew how much Sora meant to Tai, even when she'd been a complete bitch to him, he'd done his best to be her friend, and be there for her. Tai would forgive her in a second that much I knew for sure, or at least before today, now I wasn't so sure.

On the other hand Sora had hurt my brother worse than anyone ever had the entire time I had been alive. In fact the very things that made him so willing to forgive her were the things that caused him to be so hurt when she did all of the things that she'd done to him.

AGH! Why did this have to be so hard!

My mind was ready to explode at this point when Sora spoke again, so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"Please…"

That broke all of my resistance. I'd always been a caring person, and Sora had always been like an older sister to me, well except for recently, but other than that she had been. I was going to forgive her.

"Ok Sora, I can forgive you." I say, and she looks up at me. "But you still have to fix Tai!" Ok so I wasn't able to completely forgive her, but I was only human. "You've hurt him more than you can ever know, and you're the only one who can fix him." Sora looks at me and nods.

"Kari, I will not stop until Tai is back to normal, and as happy as possible." Sora said, with a determination I hadn't really expected. "That's a promise."

_Davis_

So being controlled by those Parasimon was easily in my top five weirdest things that have ever happened to me. And no, I'm not going to tell you any of the others on my list, so don't ask.

I stumbled into my apartment, DemiVeemon still out cold in my arms. The lights were out in the place, which I'd expected.

No one was ever home at my house ever since my mother had taken a job on the other side of Tokyo. She pretty much lived over on that half of town, visiting on weekends since the hours were so weird at her job.

Dad was at his job, and they'd been very busy since the revelation to the world of digimon. My dad did something with computers, I couldn't really describe the job to you, but the digital world now open to exploration so all those computer geek type people were working overtime.

Finally Jun was just gone. She and I had never gotten along very well, and since we would be the only two at the apartment, we both spent as much time away from it as possible.

I entered my room and locked the door, just in case someone came back, I didn't really want to be disturbed. I quickly collapsed into bed after setting DemiVeemon up on his part of the bed and I was out in seconds.

"Davis!" A voice shouted in my ear what seemed like a few minutes later.

"Ugh…" I mumbled, before rolling over.

"Davis wake up!" The voice said again, even louder, just before something landed on top of me.

"Ah!" I jumped up out of bed at this point. DemiVeemon, the source of the voice and who had landed on me, was sent flying across the room.

"Davis." He said quickly getting up. "You got a message!" I look at the little guy, who's already recovered from the massive battle earlier. "From Kari!" I continued to stare at him, knowing exactly what he was doing.

Just saying that would have had me running to my D-Terminal usually, once because of the crush I'd had on Kari, and more recently because I knew she'd be needing some new help with Tai, but this time I decided to make my partner squirm a bit. He'd woken me up from a perfectly good nap, and Kari was probably just checking on me.

"Davis!" He said more urgently.

"Ok. Ok." I said finally getting up to check the message.

**Davis,**

**I know you probably still sleeping, but tomorrow we're all going to walk to school together, meet us at the bottom of our apartment building.**

**Kari**

_That was a little weird_, I thought to myself as I briefly replied, then closed the D-Terminal. I didn't walk to school with the Kamiya's every morning, but I did on most morning. _I wonder what Kari has planned…_

"Well what did it say?" DemiVeemon said climbing on my back.

"That we should go back to bed!" I replied, hoping it would work.

"But what about breakfast?" DemiVeemon asked, and I knew then that I'd have to get him food. I look around for any excuse to not get up.

"Well, it's after twelve, so no breakfast." I reply, _There, now we can sleep_

"Yay! Lunch time then!" The little digimon replied, bouncing off the walls a little bit more. I sighed and got out of bed, knowing I'd probably not get any more sleep until later that day.

_Well there we go, a new chapter, and no real cliff hanger, just the story isn't over type. Hope everyone enjoyed. We didn't really get to see much of Tai, so I guess everyone will just have to get reacquainted next chapter… lol._

_Ok so our preview for next time (and this will be less confusing, sorry about last week):_

"_Davis." She said in surprise seeing Davis standing there. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Sora." Matt greeted in a not unfriendly tone of voice, but it definitely wasn't the tone he usually used with his girlfriend._

"_Davis." Tai said in a voice that was just as devoid of emotion_

_Ok, never mind that really sucked, because this next chapter isn't good for previews._

_Ok reviewer replies! Yay!_

TaioraWarrior: Yea me too. I didn't really plan, originally to have this happen, but I needed a way to get Sora to realize all of these things, plus it was good for her to see things from the other side. And I agree completely, unfortunately that's never how things end up working out, because the person being made happy never sees it until it's too late (or almost too late) You've sorta got the gist of what I was planning there, but you do have to think, how is seeing someone, especially the one you love, completely and utterly emotionless going to effect Sora? Is she even going to manage to talk to him? I actually haven't decided if the two events are going to be related yet, that's something we'll find out about in the sequel, so it'll be fun to find out for all of us! Lol that's weird to say as the author, but it should be fun discovering a story as I write it. Thank you! He is in every story! He's an awesome bad guy, but there are other ones too! And I agree about Devimon, though he sorta doesn't get his screen time because his more powerful forms are Myotismon pretty much, so it doesn't work out so good. I've never been a huge fan of Puppetmon, but he might be useful, and I could easily see the Parasimon working for him. Yea it is always good to find people who share your views!

"**Myotismon** is an Undead Digimon whose Japanese name and design are derived from the mythological Vampire and Demon, and whose English name is derived from the Greater mouse-eared bat." That's straight from the digimon wiki sight, so he's a Greater mouse-eared bat, which I thought was hilarious! If I ever do a story with Myotismon, I'll have to get Izzy find this fact, then have Tai make fun of him, it'll be great! Lol.

MegumiFire: Thanks a bunch! I can't imagine that could have been even remotely fun going through that. And yea, hopefully Sora can get things figured out, it's time for her to redeem herself a little bit, and hopefully get everyone to stop disliking her, because I've gotten a lot of that in reviews, which is what I was going for. And thanks again!

Appealtoreason: haha yea, TaioraWarrior guessed just a little too good on the first preview, so I tried to make it more confusing, which was just a little too over the top. This week's isn't much better, unfortunetly the next chapter doesn't really have good preview material in it.

Melovingyou: Lol, sorry, but instant postings would probably break my computer too =(. And no I haven't yet. I've started the plot, and the nice changes to make it a better story, but I'm not planning on posting any other stories until I finish this one, at which point I'll post four simultaneously. A couple things I can tell you is that it'll be written like this story (first person from a few of my favorite characters perspective) and it'll be a Taiora adventure through parallel universes. It should be exciting, because I'm excited about it. ( and don't worry all the Data Squad folks will get plenty of story time, unlike the other digidestined in this story lol). Thanks a bunch, and how's this chapter for lack of a cliffhanger? Better?

anonymous08: Yep, he was the one who always acted how he felt. Hopefully he'll manage to pull through this time! And yea, I agree, and there will be a lot of that going on before things get close to being forgiven, and not just with Tai, but that's for the future. Oh yea, and thanks for that story suggestion! That story is great and I've been talking to BottledFish since then, so thanks!

anonymous08: yea, I guess I do too. I meant by that comment that I haven't planned out all the stuff in the sequal yet. This story has every chapter outlined pretty much, I just have to fill them up with content. Sometimes though I follow a basic outline, and while I'm writing add in something that just makes sense. I didn't think about it before hand, or it didn't make sense a chapter before, but when I'm at that part writing it just does. I don't know if that makes sense, but that's that. And thanks!

fireangel08: no worries! I probably wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't said something about it lol. Yea, that's one of the things I really wanted to do with this story, show different perspectives on the same event. That's what's going to happen in the next couple of chapters, dealing with everyone's run in with Tai, so that'll be exciting. And thanks!

BottledFish: Haha thanks! I'm happy to provide a good distraction form the horrors of school! Lol Thanks! I was going for that, and just wait for the rest of the chapters, you'll get an over dose of Sora hating, (I seem to have done that a lot in this story lol) AND AGREED! STUPID TOEI RUINING A GOOD THING! Lol hahahahaha.


	11. But Not the Same

_Well it's Sunday, so that means time for another update, and this one is the biggest one yet, so everyone be happy! Yay!_

_Oh yea, one thing I forgot to ask last week, the little action scene from last chapter, how was that? I'd really appreciate some opinions on that because the other stories I'm planning are more action fics and I want to know if how I'm doing the action is readable. Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own digimon_

**Chapter 11 …But Not the Same**

_Davis_

I was waiting in the elevator of the Kamiya's apartment, waiting for everyone else to show up. I enjoy my sleep as much as the next person, especially when I'm exhausted from a battle, but I also hate wasting a day, so most mornings I'll get out of bed pretty early, usually to practice some soccer on my own. That was probably one of the big reasons I was the only freshmen on the Varsity squad at our high school.

That also explained why I was waiting on the others. I'd ended my personal practice early, since we had a team practice today, and arrived at the Kamiya's a little early. This also meant that I could ride the elevator up to meet everyone at the Kamiya's floor. I was planning on surprising Tai and Kari by being there when they arrived at the elevator.

The elevator went up past the Kamiya's floor, since I'd been sitting in the closed elevator for a few minutes. Someone on the floor above had obviously called for the elevator to pick them up. When the elevator reached the next floor it stopped, and opened. I was expecting some person I didn't know to be on the other side of the door so I was a little shocked to see Sora standing there.

"Davis." She said in surprise, seeing me standing there. "What are you doing here?"

I just looked at her, and glared a little bit. I'd once been pretty good friends with Sora, not one of her best friends but that was mostly been because of the age difference, and the fact that she'd had Tai. I know you're probably wondering what that has to do with anything, but Tai and I were a lot alike, even before we started hanging out so much, so she hadn't needed too friends exactly alike. Of course for that same reason I'd gotten along with Sora real well. I mean if someone's exactly like your best friend you'd probably get along with them pretty well.

Of course the little…rift between the two hadn't exactly done great things for our friendship, since I was firmly in the Tai camp.

So I wasn't exactly happy to see her, especially since she was one of the main reasons that I'd been in the digital world and forced to fight against my friends. She looked a little hurt as I glared at her, and I softened my expression a bit. Sure she'd been horrible to Tai, but I'd never been one to stay angry at people, especially friends.

"Sora." I replied, trying to not sound like an asshole. "I'm walking to school with Tai and Kari." At that point I decided to put my feelings on the way she'd been treating Tai out into the open. "Something you'd know if you'd been paying any attention for the last six months."

That I could tell had gotten to her, and my expression softened a little bit more, I wasn't really that great at being a jerk intentionally so I couldn't be that mean to her, so I was a little confused. How do I act? Like nothing happened? Or that Sora was the reason that someone I considered family was hurting more than I could ever imagine? Luckily for me Matt decided to show up at that moment.

"Hey Davis!" He greeted warmly. Me and Matt had been pretty good friends, seeing how we shared the friendship digital trait, though our friendship was nowhere near as close as mine and Tai's. That was before the whole Parasimon incident, which seemed sure to spark a little better friendship between the two of us.

"Sora." He greeted in a not unfriendly tone of voice, but it definitely wasn't the tone he usually used with his girlfriend. Then I remembered that Matt had told me he'd broken up with Sora. Geez, this was not going to be a good time for Sora, especially when Kari got here. And if Tai finally broke down and got angry with Sora, this could turn ugly.

The elevator started moving down, towards the Kamiya's floor, and the confrontation I knew was coming got closer. A second later the elevator rang and the door opened. On the other side was Kari, just Kari no Tai.

"Kari!" Matt and I say fairly happily.

"Kari." Sora says, also a little warmly, much to my, and I'm pretty sure Matt's, surprise.

"Hi Davis. Matt." Kari fairly warmly but not how she would normally great me. I knew instantly that something was wrong, most likely the fact that Tai wasn't with her. "Hey Sora." Kari says, with almost no change in her tone of voice, and that had me do a double take.

Did Kari just greet Sora like a friend? That was quite possibly the most unexpected thing that I'd ever heard. Judging from how far open Matt's mouth was he was just as shocked.

"Kari, where's Tai?" Sora asked, looking past Kari.

"He was gone this morning when I woke up; in fact he didn't even wake up yesterday at all, so I still haven't talked to him." Kari replied, talking almost like she had been before all of the…problems…arguments, whatever you wanted to call it, started between Tai and Sora.

This had Sora look very disappointed, almost as if she'd wanted to see Tai for some reason. Kari seemed to notice this as well, and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, he'll be at school, then you'll get your chance." Kari tells her, cheering her up. Now my mouth is even more open that Matt's, and I'm completely confused. The elevator trip is spent like this, and when we reach the bottom, I pull Kari aside.

"Kari, what's going on?" I ask, gesturing towards Sora, who is walking awkwardly with Matt up ahead.

"Sora apologized, and she seemed to realize all that she'd done. And she seemed to want to fix everything." Kari said, looking off, as if she was remembering something. "In fact she pretty much said she'd make Tai happy again if it was the last thing that she did." I looked a little shocked, but I guess I could understand.

Sora seemed to know exactly what to say to get Kari to start to forgive her, though that wasn't surprising, seeing how well they knew each other. Well. If Kari can forgive her, I guess that I can do the same, or at least try.

The rest of the trip to school was uneventful, we all chatted fairly friendly, almost like old times at least for a few minutes. You could tell there was a lot of strain on our group though. All of us had been deeply affected by Sora's decisions and actions with Tai, and even with me and Kari trying to be nice, you could tell that there a huge strain. We stopped talking after about three minutes, finishing our walk to school in silence.

Matt and Sora both left for their classes, while Kari and I walked to our first period class. We had that class with T.K. and Izzy, who was stuck taking a freshman elective course. Most of the digidestined actually attended our high school.

Yolei and Ken were a grade above us (Ken had insisted on attending our school after the battle with Armageddemon, and only skipped ahead one grade, so he could be in Yolei's grade), while Cody was stuck in middle school. The other original digidestined, except Joe who was in college and Mimi who was in America, were all two or three grades above me and Kari and T.K., but we all still usually got together during lunch, well except Sora and Matt. Matt would try to sit with us every day, but Sora would take him away the second she saw Tai.

Just thinking about that reminded me of Tai, who I still hadn't seen yet. I got up to go look for him around the school when our teacher walked in.

"And just where do you think you are going Mr. Motomiya?" She asked giving me a disapproving look.

_Oh crap_ I think to myself trying to think of a way out of this one.

"Well, you see…" I start, rubbing the back of my head, still trying to come up with an excuse.

"I asked him to get me a water bottle!" One of the nearby sophomore girls in our class jumped up into the conversation. "He was just going it go grab it for me."

I look back at the girl, who'd I only talked to once or twice before, surprised she was helping me out.

"I see, well you should have asked him to go sooner, since it is now time for class to start, everyone to your seats." The teacher said, walking to the front of the classroom.

I sit down next to the girl and turn to her. "Thanks." I tell her smiling a bit.

"No problem." She smiles right back. We talked for the rest of class, and that distracted me for pretty much the entire class. I walked in a bit of a daze out of class, a little shocked. The girls in middle school had never really noticed me that much, probably because they knew that I was obsessed with Kari, but I didn't have that same reputation here, since she was dating T.K. It was actually a little nice to talk to girls who seemed interested in me.

That kept me occupied throughout the entire day, until I got to soccer practice that afternoon, then I remembered that I'd still not talked to Tai. I quickly changed heading out to the field where I knew Tai would be already warming up. Sure enough I can see a person practicing out on the field, and the size of the hair easily identifies him as Tai.

I stop to watch Tai's practice for a second, and immediately know something is wrong. I'd played soccer with Tai for a number of years now, and knew how he played very well, mostly since I emulated a lot of his style, and what Tai was doing now was all wrong. All of the moves that he was performing were flawless. I mean, like they were better executed than any I had ever seen before, and I'd been to quite a few professional matches over my life. Now Tai was good, but he couldn't perform like that as many times as I was seeing, it was almost mechanical. None of the heart and soul that Tai usually poured out into soccer was present in his moves. And there was the little fact that he was still injured as far as I knew, he really shouldn't have been practicing that hard on his bad leg.

It was like he was going through the motions, but just wasn't feeling the moves. I knew then that something was the matter. Sora must have yelled at him again, or worse just ignored him all day. I head over towards Tai intent on talking to him about what happened.

"Hey Tai…" I start to say, and he turns to me, and what I see stops my words in my tracks. I'd never been very good with emotions, always more of a funny guy who could cheer you up than the person whose shoulder you'd cry on, but I was trying to be there for Tai, but his eyes made me stop. Ok, I know what you're thinking, no I wasn't staring into Tai's eyes, I was just looking him in the eye when I talked to him.

Tai's eyes, they were completely devoid of emotion. I mean literally there wasn't a hint of any emotion in his eyes, and that scared me quite a bit. The next thing scared me just as much.

"Davis." Tai said in a voice that was just as devoid of emotion as his eyes, and I was terrified. What could have happened to make this happen to Tai?

_Sora_

My alarm clock buzzed and I slowly got out of bed, still really groggy. I slowly moved towards the alarm clock that was on the dresser across the room from me. I turned the alarm off and look around, trying to clear my thoughts. That's when it hits me, today is the day!

That gets me pumped up. Today is the day that I can finally start fixing things with Tai, and eventually tell him what I've been dying to tell him for nearly six years now. I quickly get dressed, remembering that everyone leaves pretty early for school, and I'll have to rush a bit if I want to go with them.

I get out in record time and head out the door, I think shocking my mother a bit. I usually waited for Matt to come pick me up, but that was how things used to work, but not anymore. I quickly headed towards the elevator at the end of my floor and got the first of my many surprises that morning.

"Davis." I said surprised to see the goggle headed boy standing in the elevator. He didn't live in our building, and as far as I knew only visited Tai and Kari who lived down a couple of floors from me. "What are you doing here?" I had to ask, despite the fact that it was kinda obvious why he was there.

He glared at me for several seconds, as if deciding how best to respond to me.

"Sora." He replied, not like a complete jerk, which I would have deserved, but also not like the Davis I knew. "I'm walking to school with Tai and Kari. Something you'd know if you'd been paying any attention for the last six months."

That last statement had a bit of bite to it, and showed me just how much damage my actions had caused to my friends. Davis and I hadn't been best buddies, but we'd been good friends. I was able to put up with him a lot more than the other digidestined because I was used to how Tai had acted. In fact the close mirror that Davis was to Tai was one of the reasons I had gotten along with him so well. That had probably also been one of the big reasons I no longer talked to him so much, he reminded me of Tai so much.

All that combined had me look downcast at his statement. Davis seemed to notice this because his expression softened considerably, and I was about to apologize to him, and tell him the same things that I had told Kari when Matt showed up.

"Hey Davis!" Matt greets the younger boy enthusiastically; obviously the two of them had grown a little closer thanks to their experience the other day.

"Sora." Matt greets me in a distant tone, and I add Matt as yet another person that I've managed to hurt, and offend through my actions. Geez, I'm quickly running out of people who will actually look at me, and talk to me in something other than a cold tone of voice.

The three of us go down the next couple of floors, and I'm working up the nerve to try and apologize to both of them, but we reach the Kamiya's floor first. The door opens and Kari steps up, without Tai.

"Kari." Davis and Matt say, greeting her warmly, like the good friend that she is.

"Kari." I greet her as nicely as I can, hoping that she had really forgiven me, and there will be someone on this elevator who isn't giving me the death glare. Davis and Matt both seemed surprised that I'm greeting Kari that nicely, but I just ignore them.

"Hi Davis, Matt." Kari says, smiling at each of the boys, and then she turns to me, with the smile faltering only slightly. "Hey Sora." She managed to say hi to me almost as nicely as the two boys, and I let out a huge sigh of relief. With Kari not hating me, fixing Tai should be much easier.

Now I needed to find out where Tai was, because if he was in his apartment there was absolutely no need for me to go to school because I needed to talk to Tai, not waste time in class. "Kari, where's Tai?" I ask her as I look past her.

"He was gone this morning when I woke up," She replied, talking in nearly the same tone of voice that she had always used with me. "In fact he didn't even wake up yesterday at all, so I still haven't talked to him." She added seeming to anticipate my next question.

Now I was pretty disappointed. I'd really wanted to start making things up with Tai right at the start of the day, but now it seemed I'd have to wait.

The elevator ride down was a pretty quiet one. Despite the fact that Kari was no longer actively hating me, things weren't exactly good between the two of us, and I hadn't even started to apologize to Matt and Davis yet, so that made for a very awkward walk to school.

When we finally reached the school I immediately searched for Tai, hoping to talk to him during his free period, but I had no luck, he was nowhere to be found. So I went through the morning like that, searching for Tai between classes, but never being able to find him. I wasn't sure if he was avoiding me, or had left school, or if I just had really bad luck in my search, but I couldn't find him.

At lunch I started to despair a bit. I sat away from the other digidestined, knowing that sitting with them right now would probably not be good for anyone. It pained me to realize just how much damage I had done to the friendship of my oldest and closest friends, but I could work on fixing that after I'd fixed things with my oldest and closest friend.

I was glancing around the lunch room at this moment when I spotted him, or rather his hair. Tai was outside in the courtyard that most of the students didn't use because of the heat sweeping through the city. My heart skipped a beat as I saw him sitting there, and I got out of my seat, heading out the door.

I walked up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tai…" I said, and my voice was quite weak. I was starting to get choked up, afraid that he wouldn't even turn to look at me. Of course if he hadn't that might actually have been better.

He turns and looks right at me, and I look in to his warm brown eyes, expecting some pain, and anger, but what I see is much worse. Tai's eyes are dead. Yea, I'm sure you're wondering how someone's eyes can be dead, but that was the only way to describe them.

Tai's eyes had been one of my favorite things about him, they still were in fact. They were always so welcoming and inviting, ready to welcome you anytime, they would shine with laughter or mischief all the time, and just looking into his eyes I could lose myself for hours. All that was gone now. There was no happiness or welcome. No anger or pain. Nothing at all, his eyes were empty, there was no shine or sparkle in them, just brown emptiness.

"Tai…" I say again, sorta stupidly, but I'm too shocked to do anything else.

"Yes Sora?" He asks, and his voice seems to rip into me. It's the exact same cold voice that he used when he was fighting the Parasimon, only now that I listened I could tell that there wasn't even anger in his voice, it was just dead, emotionally.

I honestly didn't know what to do; I looked into his eyes for about three more seconds, and then bolted, running back into the cafeteria, already tearing up.

_I've Destroyed Tai, I've completely ruined the best thing that ever happened to me_ I thought to myself as I tried to get away as fast as possible. In fact that was the biggest thought running through my head the rest of the day. I didn't really seek out Tai again until towards the end of the day.

By that time I'd gotten a bit of my resolve back, mostly because I knew that this was **all** my fault. If I ever wanted Tai to be happy again, which was in fact one of the biggest things on my mind, Tai being happy that is, then I'd have to work hard at it. The situation had obviously moved beyond the simple I'm sorry and poof its fixed stage.

All through tennis practice my game was off because I was working on a way to approach Tai, and by the time practice was over I still hadn't thought of anything.

_Oh well, here goes nothing…_ I thought to myself as I walked towards the soccer field, where all the boys were coming off of the field. I found Tai rather easily (after all with hair that big, who wouldn't notice him?) and moved towards him. All the other players seemed to have kept their distance from Tai; even Davis was watching him apprehensively, from a distance. He was the first to notice me, and he ran towards me.

"Sora, don't, Tai's really out of it…" He started to say, but I just held up a hand stopping him.

"I know Davis, I chickened out of this earlier when I tried to talk to him, but I've got to talk to him." I told Davis, before moving past the young boy.

"Tai." I state as I stop a few feet from him. He fixes me with his dead stare.

"Sora." He replies with his dead voice, and I shudder, but press on.

"Listen, I know you're not feeling great, we can all see that clearly, but there are some things I need to talk to you about, and apolo…." I manage to get most of that out, but before I can say apologize Tai holds up a hand, silencing me.

"Sora, I owe you an apology." He said, louder, but still emotionlessly. I choke on my words as he says this, and try to stop him, but he beats me to it.

"You were completely right the other day. I've been a horrible friend to you and Matt. The two of you deserve each other, and I won't be bothering you anymore." Tai says all of that, and walks away, leaving me there. I don't notice it but Davis had approached us to hear the conversation.

"But Tai…" I say futilely after his retreating form, "I'm the one who should be sorry, I was wrong." With that I collapse into tears, and fall on my knees.

"Sora…" I hear a voice say, and I look up to see Davis standing there, holding out a hand. "Don't give up yet, he just needs some time."

I take his hand, and he pulls me to my feet. I look at him and nod, getting a little of my determination back.

_Matt_

So this morning was pretty awkward. Of all the things that I'd expected when I walked to the elevator running into Davis and Sora had not been on the list of remotely possible, but hey that's life for you.

I didn't mean to act like an asshole of sorts to Sora, but she had gotten me captured by an evil parasite digimon the day before, because she couldn't deal with her own feelings, so until she at least apologized she'd be getting the cold shoulder.

The elevator ride was awkward because Davis seemed to be emulating me, or at least showing some common sense for once and not putting his foot in his mouth. That's one of the things I actually liked about Davis. He usually spoke his mind, even when it was entirely inappropriate to say that out loud, he still did it. It really did remind me of Tai when he had been younger.

I actually sorta sensed that the whole Parasimon had acted as a bit of a bonding experience between me and Davis, and since I was no longer seeing Sora, who had prevented me seeing Tai that often, or any of our friends firmly in the "Tai Camp" I fully expected to become better friends with Davis over the next couple of months.

So today did seem to be the day of surprises because when we arrived at the Kamiya's floor I expected Kari to completely rip Sora a new one. The best I was hoping for was that she would refrain long enough for us to make it out of the apartment building so I could find appropriate shelter, preferable a fallout shelter somewhere.

The last thing I expected Kari to do was to greet Sora like a friend and chat a little bit, just like old times. I'm pretty sure Davis was just as surprised as me, though at first he contained his surprise a bit better, but not really for long. Pretty soon the two of us were standing there with our mouths open, not really knowing what to say or think.

When we reached the bottom of the building Davis dropped back a bit to talk to Kari, and I was left alone with Sora. There was a very awkward silence between us, something neither of us was really used too at this point; after all we had been dating until the day before. I wanted to say something, but I wasn't really sure what I was going to say. Part of me wanted to apologize to Sora, and make things up with her, I mean, I know that sounds weird but I still liked her more than any other girl I had met, but I knew I couldn't. Tai needed me as a friend, and even more importantly he needed Sora to snap out of whatever was wrong with her and go back to being his friend.

The other part of me just simply wanted to yell at her. She'd gotten me captured and controlled by an evil digimon who had used me to attack my friends, all because she couldn't deal with her own feelings. That was one of the things that had really pissed me off these last couple of days, Sora's lack of ability to deal with her feelings.

Well, luckily for me Kari and Davis rejoined our group before I could decide what to do, and we left for school. The walk was quite honestly one of the most awkward things I had ever gone through. Even though Kari had apparently forgiven Sora, none of us could really bring ourselves to start a conversation with her, and I think I knew why.

Even though she had never done anything mean directly to any of us, her actions with Tai had affected all of us, hugely. I don't really know exactly what it did to Kari and Davis, but I know with me I really felt like a jerk. I mean who wouldn't? You find out you dated a girl that your best friend had had feelings for most of his life, and that the girl liked him too, and you'd taken her away from him. Then the girl turns into a complete bitch to your friend, hurting him at every turn, and you do nothing. It is a real easy way to feel like a jerk, especially since I was supposed to have the Crest of Friendship. There was a huge joke. I didn't deserve that Crest. I was probably the worst excuse for a friend in the entire world.

These thoughts really consumed my thoughts as we arrived at the school, and I broke away from the group quickly. I'd finally admitted to myself how horrible a friend I was, and honestly I didn't want to be near anyone, no longer trusting myself near them.

I arrived in the classroom that we were supposed to wait in for our classes later that day, sorta hoping to find Tai. I needed to apologize to him, and tell him what Sora had told me months ago, and then maybe I could face my friends again. When I entered the classroom Tai was easy to pick out of the group, and I went straight up to him.

"Hey Tai, I need to talk to you." I say as I place a hand on his shoulder, turning him around. When I do I see it, the same thing that had sent anyone who saw Tai running. His eyes. Now I don't usually stare into guys eyes or anything like that, but in this case it was unavoidable. His eyes were empty, completely devoid of any sort of emotion, and when he spoke, his voice was just as empty.

"What's up Matt?" He asked in a dead tone of voice.

I took a deep breath. I would not chicken out of this. "Tai, I need to apologi…"

"No Matt you don't." Tai stopped me in mid-sentence. "I should be the one apologizing, I've been a horrible friend, causing a rift between you and Sora. You don't have to worry about that anymore though, I'll leave the two of you alone now."

Those words hit me like a brick wall, and I instantly knew that something was very wrong. Tai turned and walked away from me at this point, heading out of the classroom, and I didn't have the will power to follow him.

_What happened to him?_ I ask myself.

_Don't be an idiot_ another voice said in my head. _You know exactly what happened to him, he finally lost it. And guess what? It's your fault! All your fault!_

I sat back in my seat as part of me finally shouted what I knew was the truth, I had helped ruin and hurt one of my best friends.

I went through the rest of the day with that thought in my head. I specifically avoided everyone I knew. I didn't deserve to go near any of those people that called me a friend, because honestly I didn't deserve their friendship.

_Well, there's your emotionless Tai, and almost everyone's reaction to him. This chapter sets up most of the rest of the story, at least a few of the big points, other than fixing Tai of course, I wonder if anyone can figure out what that is? Oh well, that's it from me, so let's get to the (hopefully) less confusing preview._

"_**I think that something is seriously wrong with Tai." Sora stated simply.**_

"_**Really? Did you just figure that out?" Kari snapped back, and Sora held a hand to her mouth.**_

"_**Sorry, that came out wrong." She said, quickly apologizing. "I mean other than the whole emotional turmoil that I put him into."**_

"_**Sora! Hey Sora!" A familiar voice called, but Sora couldn't really identify the voice. "Over here Sora!" Sora turns and sees one of the last people she expected to see in her school library, Joe Kido.**_

So hope that's less confusing, but I'm sure I failed epically oh well, next review responses! Yay!

Supershooter: Lol yea, that took a lot of effort to get, and I think this week isn't a big cliff hanger, at least I hope lol. Thanks! And yea, I was thinking about splitting this chapter up when I wrote that preview so I only included the stuff from Davis, but changed my mind before posting, so that's part of the confusing bit lol. Lol not really disappearing, just going home. What did you think of Tai in this chapter?

TaioraWarrior: I'm glad you liked davis, and actually found his stuff amusing, that's what I've been going for the entire time. I can't really stand stories that spend time bashing Davis, mostly because the authors don't seem to have realized that he actually grew up (a little lol) Sora may have to try that, just wait till next chapter, Sora remembers some of the things she did to try and snap Tai out of it lol. And yea, I always liked DemiVeemon, and was that reference in your story about DemiVeemon by any chance inspired by last chapter? Because I couldn't stop laughing when I read that lol. And yet again thanks about Davis. Good work yourself getting two chapters up in one night! You managed to get it, because I read them as soon as you posted lol.

DephsXylex: Yep! Tai always comes through for his friends, even when he's an emotionless person. Yea, though they're not all the way made up, it'll take a bit more work for things to go back to close to normal, but more on that next chapter. Sorry but unfortunetly there is a lack of Tai for a good part of the story. I realized that this was supposed to be Tai's story, and he isn't in like a quarter of it, which is a bit of a fail on my part, but he'll (eventually) make his return, and it'll be a grand moment! Lol and thanks!

anonymous08: Yea I know. Technically the last two chapters are the ones that were the high mark of the story, before it starts on the falling action and conclusion, but I do have good news, there's at least seven more chapters and an epilogue, not to mention a sequel, so it's not over yet! Yea, how did this chapter do for the cold and depressed Tai?

Melovingyou: lol I know, but cliff hangers are so much fun! (jk lol) and no problem, as I said last time I'm now really excited to rewrite this story, and just you wait, Tai will be surprised, especially with how Marcus gets his D.N.A. charge, but I got a surprise or two that I think (hope) you won't see coming. And how did you know exactly what couples I was going with? lol


	12. Getting Help, From Joe?

_Hi everyone! Long time no update, I know, but life's pretty busy, but it's Sunday so here is an update! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: so absolutely nothing has changed since last chapter. I think everyone would know if I suddenly became the owner of digimon, but I still have to say it: I don't own digimon._

**Chapter 12 Getting Help, From Joe?**

_Kari_

So the situation that I thought couldn't get any worse managed to do that. I guess you guys are a little confused, so let me tell you what's been happening. It's been a little over a week since we rescued Matt and Davis in the digital world, and Sora hurt my brother so much he blocked out all of his emotions to try and cope with his pain.

While I did blame Sora for that, I couldn't really hate her. She'd been trying to apologize and fix Tai for the last week, and I honestly believed that she was the one, other than maybe Tai (though none of us could tell) who was the most hurt from this experience. I know, how could I think that after all that she had done?

Well, the answer to that is pretty simple, Sora remembered. She didn't tell any of us, but I could tell that her feelings for Tai were back. Maybe even stronger than they were back before she decided to date Matt. That's why I felt a little sorry for her. She'd finally figured out her feelings, only to be unable to express them. It was far too ironic a situation, and I really wished that it would end. I wanted my brother back, and it finally seemed that everything and everyone was able to do that, except my brother.

Of course he wasn't the only one with problems. We had barely seen Matt at all over the last week, and from what T.K. had told us, Matt blames himself for Tai's condition. He feels that he's a horrible friend, and doesn't deserve to be around any of us. A few of the older Digidestined had tried going by his apartment to cheer him up, but he always avoided us. And he wasn't the only one.

Davis and I, well, we were damaged in our own way. We'd spent most of the last few months trying to keep my brother happy, and it really affected both of us.

For me, I honestly was probably the worst girlfriend around. I know talking about it earlier I hadn't said that, but I'd been spending a lot of time thinking and came to several realizations. The only time I saw T.K. was at school, and I'd honestly expected him to dump me, especially when all the time I was spending out of school was with Davis, T.K.'s former rival. I guess I was just real lucky that T.K. was such an understanding guy. But I still couldn't bring myself to go out that often. It wasn't that I didn't want to, I couldn't. What would happen if Tai needed me and I was in the middle of a date? I just couldn't handle that, and it was really starting to get to me, and I think T.K.

As for Davis, it was affecting everything he did. I know how everyone always says that Davis is like a little carbon copy of Tai, but it really is true. He was putting his friends and family, Tai and I, before everything else he did, and it was starting to show. He was losing some of his other hobbies, and hardly ever hanging out with his other friends, and I honestly couldn't remember the last time that he did something just for himself.

So the three of us were the most effected by the whole situation, and there was nothing that we could do, until Sora did something about Tai. That brings me back to about a couple of days ago.

~Flashback~

I was sitting in the kitchen while Davis was on the sofa trying to get some laughter out of Tai, and Koromon and DemiVeemon were helping Davis out. Our doorbell rang, and I went to answer it.

It was Sora.

"Hey Sora." I said, greeting her. She'd come over every day to try and get Tai to talk to her. Usually Tai would just ignore her unless directly spoken too, and then answer as simply as possible. Sora had told me what had happened when she'd tried to apologize to him the first day back.

"Hey Kari." She smiled at me, and I could tell that the whole situation was really starting to get to her. Usually Sora was one of the most cheerful people I knew, but she had to struggle to get a small smile onto her face.

"Tai's watching TV." I tell her, knowing what she was here for.

"Actually I was hoping to talk to you a bit first." Sora said, looking towards where Tai and Davis were now watching TV.

"Ok, what's up?" I asked, and instead of answering she dragged me to my room and closed the door. Once inside she sat down on one of the chairs while I sat on my bed.

"I think that something is seriously wrong with Tai." She stated simply, and that got me quite pissed off, something I hadn't been at her for a week or so.

"Really? Did you just figure that out?" I snapped back, and Sora held a hand to her mouth.

"Sorry, that came out wrong." She said, quickly apologizing. "I mean other than the whole emotional turmoil that I put him into." I nod at this, glad that she's freely admitting that.

"So what did you mean?"

"Well, we should have gotten some emotional response out of Tai by now." She stated simply. "I mean, he is literally showing no emotion. I know I thought that it was a coping mechanism at first, but he should have had some emotion by now, even if it was only hurt."

I looked at her thoughtfully. _She's got a good point_ I thought to myself. _Tai literally hasn't shown any sort of emotion for the last week._

_Yea, well he also had his heart ripped out by his best friend. That's got to be the worst pain in the world. That could really motivate someone to bury their emotion._ Another part of me argued, and I agreed with the other part.

"I don't know Sora, you hurt him pretty badly, and I think this is just a coping mechanism." I told her, and then eyed her suspiciously. "You're not trying to get out of this are you?"

"No Kari." She simply stated, not seeming to be effected by my question. "I'm doing everything I can to get Tai back." I nod, and the two of us go out to try and help Davis.

~UnFlashback~

So that was pretty much how things were these days. Tai was really starting to drag down on all of us, and Matt's refusing to see us wasn't helping in the least. Something drastic needed to happen, and soon, otherwise I was starting to fear that everyone would be too damaged to get over this.

_Sora_

I had about two more hours until school was out and honestly I didn't want it to end. This was really selfish of me, but I didn't think I could take another afternoon of Tai ignoring me. That was the worst. Despite anything I did Tai didn't change at all, and I was starting to despair.

I had no support, and I was facing the biggest challenge of my life, so far. I was really running out of ideas of how to snap Tai out of his funk, and it was really getting to me. I'd tried everything. I'd apologized, I'd made him make-up cookies, asked him on a date, hell I'd even tried kissing him once, but he didn't respond to any of it, other than to ignore me, or apologize for being near me.

I was quickly falling into a bigger and bigger pit of despair, and it wasn't good at all.

That's what was going through my mind as I went into the library at our school, hoping to find some inspiration in a book.

"Sora! Hey Sora!" A familiar voice called, but I couldn't really identify the voice. "Over here Sora!" I turn and see one of the last people I expect to see in our library, Joe Kido.

"Joe!" I greet him enthusiastically, since I hadn't seen him much in a few weeks. Joe had graduated the last year and was now in college. "What are you doing here?"

"I had some books that I needed to return from last year." Joe replied pointing towards a backpack that was stuffed full of books.

"You forgetting to return books?" I asked, surprised that 'Ol Reliable Joe could forget that.

"Yea, well Gomamon hid them at my apartment, so I didn't know I still had them." Joe said sheepishly, causing me to laugh quite a bit.

"So how has college been?" I ask him, starting up a conversation.

"Oh not that bad, I'm taking a few freshmen classes, nothing really hard yet. That will come next semester." He replied. "How about you? Any luck with the whole Tai thing?"

With that simple question all my worries and despair came rushing back to me, and I sat down at the nearest table.

"Sora?" He asked, looking concerned.

"No, not a single bit of luck Joe." I tell him, my voice slipping. "I've tried everything, and nothing has worked, and and" I was really starting to lose it now. "And I don't know what to do anymore!" With that I started crying right there in the library, not able to contain it anymore.

After a couple of minutes I managed to get myself under control, and apologized to Joe.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Joe…" I tell him, but he just shakes his head.

"It's fine Sora, but if you don't mind me asking, why are you crying with me? We've never been especially close. You've always been closer to some of the others…" Joe said rather nervously.

"Well, Tai's not the only one who's been affected by my actions." I tell him, admitting what I knew was true. "Those other people will barely talk to me, and even if they did, I have no right to cry on their shoulders after what I've done."

Joe looked at me thoughtfully, and then shook his head.

"I think that's exactly your problem Sora."

"What?" I asked surprised and confused by his statement.

"You're going about this all wrong. You're trying to heal the person with the biggest hurt first, and without any help. I think that you would have more luck if you helped the others first." Joe stated, and I was completely surprised. I didn't really think that Joe thought about much other than his classes and helping out in the digital world.

"That sounds good Joe," I reply, really thinking that. "But I don't really know where to start."

"Well, who are the people you think would be the biggest help?" Joe replied.

"Well Kari, obviously," I stated first, and then thought for a second. "Davis would probably be good as well." Even though we hadn't been super close, he had spent much more time with Tai over the last few months than I had, so he could probably help a lot. Not to mention that even I could tell that Davis had been affected by my actions. I sat there thinking if the last person on my mind was really someone who could help, then decided he was. "And Matt."

"Ok." Joe said, thinking for a minute. "What's the problem that you've caused for each of them?"

"Well, for Kari," I start thinking about what T.K. had told me about their relationship. "She's not really been able to bring herself to spend time with T.K. She spends all of her time trying to cheer up Tai, or waiting to see if Tai's condition has changed." Joe nods as I tell him this.

"And Davis?" He asks.

"Well from what I've heard Davis has spent his time trying to cheer up the Kamiya's neglecting his own wants to try and be there for them as much as possible." _Just like Tai would do,_ I added in my head.

"Matt?"

"Well, he feels that he's been a horrible friend, dating me when he knew that Tai liked me, then not doing anything, until it was too late, about my behavior." I take a breath; after all I know the most about his situation. "So he's avoiding everyone, feeling he doesn't really deserve friends."

Joe simply nods, thinking for a little while.

"Well, I think you just need to work on getting them out of their funks." Joe said.

"Well I'm open to some ideas." I reply, and Joe nods, pointing towards one of the tables in the back of the library. We head back there to start our planning.

_Well, we seem to finally have come upon some sort of sulotion, maybe! Good 'Ol Reliable Joe! Until next Sunday!_

_Here's our Preview:_

"_**Ugh! This really sucks!" Kari shouts to the room, since no one else is in the area. "Great, now I'm talking to myself." **_

"_**Come on Kari, get into the car!" Sora exclaims from the driver side. **_

"_**Right this way," She said pulling Kari towards the restaurant. **_

_and now our review replies! Yay!_

_TaioraWarrior: Hahaha I thought you would like that part, it's Matt's own little self bashing. Thanks again! And yea I know, but I needed to show everyone's first encounter with Tai, and the other option was three chapters of the same stuff, not to mention that we'd only be getting the second one now._

_No worries, your secret's safe with me, though that definitely makes me happy! I'll keep your advice in mind, thanks for including it! That's exactly what I was looking for when I asked that question! And don't worry about the sleeping thing, that won't really happen until their nice and safely married, just one of beliefs that's getting translated into my story. And no I love long reviews! Their awesome! And you're welcome for the review, just keep up the good work!_

_JadeBrycin2116: Thank you so much! And yea, I really do like Davis, who unfortunately will only get one more focus chapter, in this story, but he'll have a bigger role in the next story! So don't worry! And yea, poor Tai, can't seem to catch a single break in this story =( and yea Sora does, got to feel sorry for her too!_

_Oh and you're welcome, they were great! Would you mind if I make a reference to one of your stories in the sequel by any chance?_

_anonymous08:yep, that's what I was going for, though I didn't really expect anyone to like him…lol, yea Sora gets some of the blame, but not all of it, as Kari tells you._

_DephsXylex: yea very scary, and unfortunetly he's emotionless until the solution of the fic =( and yea, I actually especially felt bad for Sora in the whole thing, everyone (except Matt) was just talking to him, she actually wanted to apologize! And sadly there isn't any more action in this fic, but the next fic will be full of it, so that's something to look forward to!_

_Melovingyou: I guess so…lol and thanks! Yea, you could say that, and your welcome once again, though I've hit a snag. I can't get a part to work the way I want it too, but never fear, I'll get it to work somehow!_

_Supershooter: well that's mission accomplished then. That was a big goal for this fic, show a very bad tai that no one should enjoy seeing! Thanks! And well this is the start of things getting fixed, one small part at a time!_

_fireangel08: yep, Tai's not as likable when he's cold and emotionless! And yea, Kari's giving Sora a bit of a chance, so that helps with all the other DD. And did you notice that Sora's started to figure out there's something else the matter with Tai?_


	13. All You Need Is Love

_Well it is yet again Sunday, and so that means update time! Yay! Well hope you all enjoy this chapter, right after yet another message from our sponsors…er…I mean the disclaimer._

_Disclaimer: Digimon…is…for the thirteenth time…not…owned…by…me._

**Chapter 13 All You Need is Love**

_Kari_

I put my feet up on the sofa as I relaxed a little bit for the first time in a few months. It's Friday and I really should probably be out seeing some of my friends, or better yet, T.K. but I can't bring myself to leave the house.

My parents took Tai to some highly qualified psychiatrist's office on the other side of Tokyo, and most likely they wouldn't be back for a day or two, leaving me all on my own, with nothing to worry about. But even then I couldn't really bring myself to go out. I know that sounds horrible, but I didn't really think that I deserved to go out with T.K. at this point.

I'd probably been the worst girlfriend in the history of girlfriends. I knew that I should break things off with T.K. release him to find someone who actually deserved him, but I liked him too much. So instead I just waited for him to do it. I know it's pretty selfish, but at least I wasn't forcing him to spend his Friday nights stuck with me.

"Ugh! This really sucks!" I shout to the room, since no one else is in the area. "Great, now I'm talking to myself." I shook my head, standing up, thinking that I'd order myself some food to eat for the night, and then put on a chick flick.

_Maybe I should call Davis? _I wonder to myself, and then shake my head. _No, I don't want to ruin his Friday night either, anyways that wouldn't be fair to T.K._

I looked at the several take out menus we had on the fridge. My mother had finally admitted she didn't really know how to cook a few months ago, but surprisingly Tai had taken up the job of family cook. He'd been really good at it too, making some of the best meals that I had ever eaten, until things started to go downhill with Sora. At that point he had stopped cooking as much and we'd ordered out much more, explaining all of the take out menus. The situation had only gotten worse since he hadn't cooked at all since he had become emotionless.

_Hmmm, Maybe some Chinese? _I thought to myself looking at the menus on the fridge, _Nope, had that last night. What about pizza? Nope had that for lunch. _I see a menu that shouldn't be up on the wall.

It was the menu for my favorite restaurant in the world. A little hole in the wall sushi restaurant that was across town. I didn't go there often, though T.K. and I's first date had been there.

_I wish I could eat there tonight…_ I think wistfully to myself, not really wondering how that menu got there. Before I could really think about what I was actually going to order for the night the doorbell rang.

_That must be Davis._ I thought to myself, knowing that he was the only one who would actually bother coming over to the thoroughly depressed Kamiya household on a Friday night. The doorbell rang again as I stood motionless at the fridge.

"Calm down Davis!" I shout towards the door, finally starting to move towards the door, which is just outside the kitchen. The doorbell rang a third time as I walked slowly towards the door.

"Geez Davis! Calm down…" I say as I open the door. I stop when I see that it isn't Davis at the door, but rather Sora.

"Sora?" I ask, rather surprised. She's dressed in a nice skirt and t-shirt, like she was ready to go out for the night. I shake my head then say "Tai's not here, he's going to be gone for the weekend." I tell her, actually pleased at her tenacity in perusing making my brother feel better.

"I'm actually not here for Tai." She stated walking into our apartment and looking around.

"What?" I ask, now confused, what did she want if she wasn't here for my brother.

"I'm here to help you out Kari." She tells me with a smile.

"What?" I'm even more confused now and look at her suspiciously.

"I'm here to help you out, now hurry up and get dressed." Sora tells me, pulling me into my room and closing the door, leaving me in my room.

I really considered just sitting there, and ignoring Sora, because I really wasn't in the mood to go out, with Sora or anyone else for that matter. But then I remembered who the person was waiting on me. Sora was at least as stubborn as my brother, if not more stubborn. That was one of the many influences Tai had had on her over their life.

I sighed and moved over to my dresser pulling out an outfit that would be appropriate to wear out, pretty much matching Sora, pulling out a skirt and a nice T-shirt. I opened the door to find Sora cleaning up a few of the dishes in the kitchen.

"Ok Sora, I'm ready to go." I tell her as I head over to the kitchen area.

"Good" She smiles at me, then turns back to the dishes. "Let me just finish this up. You guys have been really busy to not get these dishes cleaned up."

I blush a little as Sora says this. I usually took care of the dishes since Tai would cook, but I'd been understandably distracted recently. Sora finishes up the washing rather quickly and turns drying her hands on a towel.

"Ok, right this way." Sora said leading me out of the apartment. We quickly head down the stairs and out into the parking garage below our apartment. Sora leads me to a car that I recognize as her mother's and opens up the driver door.

I stand on the passenger side, not really sure what to do.

"Come on Kari, get into the car!" Sora exclaims from the driver side. I still really didn't want to go out, but I knew Sora would eventually come around and push me into the car if that's really what she wanted, so I just sighed and got in.

"Good," Sora said with another smile, knowing that I realized she was going to be stubborn about this whole thing. We started driving, heading for who knows where, and I finally had to ask.

"Sora what are you doing?" I finally ask as we move through Tokyo.

"Um…Driving?" Sora replied. I look at her and she's grinning mischievously.

_What's put her into such a good mood?_ I wonder to myself.

"Sora…" I say, and she suddenly sobers up.

"Kari, I've done a lot to hurt your brother, and your family over the last few months." Sora started, and I was really surprised. Of all the things for her to say I really didn't expect her to bring that up. "I've been trying to help fix things with your brother, but I've completely ignored the other people I've hurt."

I looked at Sora in surprise. Sora had always been a caring person, always looking out for those around her, almost motherly, at least until recently. Hanging out with Matt and the girls from the Tennis team had steadily been changing her from the person she had been.

Don't get me wrong, before the whole situation with my brother started she'd still been a very nice person, but she'd stopped going out of her way to help people out, and would often just let them deal with it rather than helping them. It's one of the things that had really concerned me, and I know for certain it had caused a lot of concern for Tai. That's really why I was surprised. This was much more like something the old Sora would do, not the new Sora.

"That's what I'm doing tonight. I know one night can't make up for all nights that I've caused pain for you, but this is a start, and I hope that one day you can forgive me for all the trouble that I have caused you." Sora finished still watching the road.

I was completely stunned. I mean I had known that I'd been hurting, mostly because of my in ability to do anything for T.K., namely being a good girlfriend, but I hadn't any idea that anyone knew about it. I was about to say something to Sora but she pulled the car into a parking lot.

I looked around seeing if I could identify the area, and surprisingly I could. It was the same area that my favorite sushi restaurant was located. In fact we were parking in a parking lot right across from it. I looked at Sora, whose mischievous grin was back on her face.

The grin really did bring back some memories. Back when she and Tai would have something that they were hiding from their parents or just some new scheme of theirs, Sora would have that grin on her face, while Tai had a matching grin on his face.

There was the time the two of them had tried to get rid of all of the Beef Jerky Shakes that my mother had stored up in our house so they wouldn't have to drink them. They had been planning for a week to get them all out, and those grins had been on their faces the entire time. Of course they had gotten caught, but that was a standard for my brother's plans, namely not working so well.

I get out of the car, unsure of what scheme Sora is up to, I was just hoping it would turn out better than one of my brother's plans.

Sora got out of the car and walked over to my side, the grin still plastered onto her face.

"Right this way," She said pulling me towards the restaurant. Apparently she knew that this was my favorite restaurant, or she was just really lucky. She actually stopped short of the entrance and let go of me, much to my surprise.

"Sora?" I ask, confused for about the hundredth time that night. Before she can reply someone comes out of the restaurant, someone I didn't really expect to be there.

"T.K.!" I shout, running up and hugging him. He hugs me right back.

"Hey Kari." He says and I can hear the smile in his voice, which surprises me. After all, I didn't really deserve for him to be anything other than angry with me. "It's been awhile since we had an actual date, and Sora thought tonight would be a good time for a date."

I broke off the hug and looked at T.K. "Why aren't you mad at me?" I asked him, which seemed to surprise him.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He asks, as if he genuinely didn't know.

"Well, I haven't seen you outside of school for months. I never hang out with you, and hardly ever call…" I started to name off the large list of reasons for T.K. to hate me and be mad at me, but he stopped me at this point.

"Kari, I know you're going through some tough times with your brother, and I understand I am not the best person to be there for you." T.K. said, far more understanding than I deserved.

"You're really not mad at me?" I asked still not able to believe it.

"Kari, how could I be mad at you?" T.K. asked just before leaning in and kissing me. We held the kiss for several seconds before Sora coughed causing us to stop.

"Well I'll just leave the two of you to your dinner. T.K. don't forget to call when you're ready to get picked up." Sora said, before turning and heading back towards her car.

I turn to T.K. "Hey, wait up for a sec?" I ask, and he nods. I run after Sora.

"Sora!" I call, and she turns around.

"Yea?" She says, still smiling a bit.

"Thanks, I don't know what to say…" I say, but trail off as Sora's expression changes.

"Kari, you shouldn't thank me. You should have had dozens of nights like these, but thanks to my stupidity you haven't." She said, very bluntly. "As I said before I hope this starts to make up a bit, and that one day you can forgive me." I look at her and just nod, not really thinking of anything to say.

"Now," She said, her smile returning to her face, "Go and have a good time with T.K." She gave me a little push, and I walked back to T.K. for a nice dinner.

_Yay! Sor did something productive! Yay! Well, Sora seems to have some sort of plan for fixing most of her friends, wonder what she's going to do next?_

_Wow, that was completely pointless, oh well, preview time!_

"_**Well, right now I'm sitting, and apparently scaring the crap out of you." Sora said, with a mischievous grin.**_

_**The door opens and Ken, Yolei, Cody, Izzy, and Joe walk into the apartment, much to my surprise.**_

_Sorry that's such a short preview, but I couldn't find anything else that wouldn't blatantly give away who the next chapter's about, also why I kept it in first person for once. I want to see if my pitiful clues were enough for anyone to guess who it was. Of course, you do have a 50-50 chance, but that's not the point!_

_Ok, now for review replies!_

_Melovingyou: No problem! Hope the chapter meet expectations! And yea, I think it will. I just finished re-watching all of data squad so I could get those characters right, so hopefully it'll work!_

_TaioraWarrior: Yea! It was shocking lol! But it was a short chapter, and as close to filler as I'll ever get, so that's understandable. Yea, I like Joe, and couldn't really fit him into the story any other way, so he had to be the helper for Sora. Plus he'd be the most likely to be neutral to the whole situation I think. Lol I hadn't really thought about how she would have gone about that, it just seemed appropriate for that moment, but I think the way your describing it is exactly what would have happened. I'm not going to lie, I chickened out of writing a lot of stuff with Tai interacting with people while emotionless lol, And yea, I have the chapters written out before hand, I like to stay on top of things, and it helps with keeping up my at least weekly publishing schedule. I wouldn't say my grammer is flawless, but I read through a chapter multiple times before publishing it, so I manage to catch little mistakes. My original copy is so much different than the stuff I've post just from making it flow better lol_

_DephsXylex: yep! I just hope I don't overdo the action, it seems to be filling up the space in all my other stories lol. And yea, it was as close to a filler chapter as I was going to get, and sometimes I just run out of things to say, after all I don't want to get repetitive or anything, and in general I a person of few words (though my long authors notes would say otherwise lol)_

_Supershooter: Thanks a bunch! As I've said before, I think that's because I don't do chapters to fill space, that would just be wasteful, so everything has a point for the story line. And thanks, I will!_

_JadeBrycin2116: Thanks! And yea, I'm really excited for it, and some ideas I'm getting for a sequel to that, though I'm getting just a little ahead of myself lol. And thanks! See if you can recognize it when it (eventually) comes out!_

_anonymous08: Sorry, I didn't mean to be snappy before, I was just surprised is all. I didn't expect anyone to like Tai like that, so I was really surprise. But I am glad you liked it! I was going for a basically anti-Tai, which would be the original Matt I guess. Yea, when I was plotting this out, I needed someone to get the advice to Sora, and was thinking about using Cody, since he was always wise beyond his years in the show, but Joe made more sense for Sora, and I like him better lol. And I'm glad you feel sorry for Sora! I didn't start this fic to get anyone to dislike Sora, it just ended up that way, so I wanted her to get a little sympathy back._

_fireangel08: Yep! Good 'Ol Joe! And yea it is, hopefully this is the step in the right direction for her, but we'll have to see if it's enough! Yea, I figured I'd play a lot of her stubbornness into this. She will fix Tai, if it's the last thing she does. And thanks! Hopefully this week's preview doesn't suck completely!_

_SliferRed: Thanks! And I will!_

_Ok folks, that's everything, until next week! (at the latest!)_


	14. Spend Some Time on You

_Well yet again it's Sunday, which yet again means time for an update! Enjoy!_

_Oh yea little note, I don't really know how soccer works so much, so if you're a soccer player and I say something completely wrong, I apologize._

_Disclaimer: blah blah blah I don't own digimon blah blah blah_

**Chapter 14 Spend Some Time on You**

_Davis_

I walked up to the elevator at a much slower than normal pace. In all honesty I was completely exhausted since coach had called for an extra-long practice to get ready for our first game next week. I'd run myself ragged at that practice. Being the only freshmen on the team I had to work myself twice as hard as the others, especially if I wanted any playing time.

Our team was really good this year. I mean first we had Tai, who was easily one of the best players in Tokyo, if not all of Japan. I know what you're thinking, but it really was true. Especially over the last few months. With no distractions from the digital world Tai had put almost all of his energies into soccer and was still becoming a better player.

Then we had Ken. Ken didn't play as well as he did when he was under the control of the dark spore, but he still had a lot of skill that just made our team that much better. He also was one of the best strategists out there, often coming up with new plays that we would use to devastate the other teams.

Then there was me. I wasn't as good as Tai, I mean, who was, but I'd improved a lot since me and Ken had played each other when he was the Digimon Emperor, and I could actually play as well as him. That was why I was on the team. Of course all my playing was greatly improved by the fact that I usually played on the same line as Tai.

Tai and Ken were our super stars, but everyone else on the team was quite good as well. I had this feeling that we were going to go far this year.

So that's why I was exhausted, I had to put at least twice as much work in to prove myself to the coach and stay on the starting lineup. Things didn't really help with the fact that Tai hadn't been playing his usual way, but I was actually glad he had missed practice today. Some certain members of the team, mostly sophomores who hadn't made the team their freshmen year, felt that I couldn't make the cut on the team without Tai to back me up, and today I'd proven them wrong.

The end of the practice had been a scrimmage between the first line and the second line. Ken led the second line, while Tai normally led the first, that gave our team a nice one-two punch when we needed it, but Tai wasn't there today, so I ended up leading the first line.

It was a real good scrimmage, but we managed to out play the second line pretty consistently, and I'd scored three of our four goals during the game, shutting most of my doubters up.

All those thoughts ran through my head as I got to the elevator and hit the button for the floor I was looking for. I was going to visit Kari because I knew that she was home alone right now, and felt that I should try and cheer her up. I'd even called T.K., knowing that Kari would love to have him come over, but would never call him to come over. Strangely enough T.K. hadn't picked up when I called, so I'd just come by myself to work on maybe cheering Kari up. I had really hoped that having Tai not be around, and with my special brand of Kamiya cheering up, I'd be able to get Kari into a state where she'd actually want to go out and do something this weekend, rather than sitting at home like I knew she was planning.

The elevator arrived at the Kamiya's floor, and I strolled off, regaining some of my usual energy and whistling a bit as I thought about Kari's response when she saw me.

_She'll flip, and be really happy I bet_ I thought to myself. I got to the Kamiya's door and knocked, waiting for a reply.

"Come in!" I heard a female voice shout, I hesitated for a minute, knowing the Kamiya's usually came to the door to greet their guests, then shrugged it off, knowing that Kari was probably expecting me to come over.

I opened the door, entering the apartment, and nearly hit my head on the ceiling as I jump into the air. Sora was leaning against the table in the kitchen, something I really didn't expect, and startled me a bit.

"Geez Sora!" I say, holding my chest a little as I calm down a bit. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, right now I'm sitting, and apparently scaring the crap out of you." Sora said, with a mischievous grin that I had never seen before. I don't think I'd seen Sora tease for a while. Apparently she had done it all the time, before she got an interest in Matt, but when she'd started dating him she'd turned more "serious" and "mature" not doing many of the fun things that Tai had told me about.

What could the return of a mischievous Sora mean? I really had no idea, since I didn't know the old Sora very well. She just continued to grin at me, and I started to get a little nervous.

"I can see that Sora, but why are you doing it in the Kamiya's apartment, when their not home?" I asked, looking around and noticing that the apartment was completely empty besides the two of us.

"Well," Sora started, the smile disappearing from her face, and replaced by a serious face, though yet again it wasn't the standard Sora serious face. It seemed much more caring than the one I was used to seeing.

Don't get me wrong, Sora wasn't a mean person, but she had never really seemed to care a lot about anyone who wasn't family, or Matt. That at least had been my experience. She'd never been mean to the rest of us, but she'd never gone out of her way to help any of us, only helping when we absolutely needed it. Apparently that's not how she used to act; at least that's yet again what Tai told me.

He'd told me about the old Sora a few of the times when it had been just me and him, and I'd been trying to cheer him up over Sora, but instead he'd degenerated into talking about Sora. He'd mostly dwelled on a Sora that I didn't know. Telling me that she was one of the most caring people that he had ever met, always watching out for and over the rest of the digidestined. I'd found that hard to believe since most of the time I'd known her well she hadn't acted that way, though I did remember that she'd acted that way at the start of our adventure, but I hadn't gotten to know her too well until right before she and Matt started dating.

I don't really know why I was thinking about these month old conversations, but something about the grin I'm sure was her old one made me think that this was her old serious face, the one she wore when she was helping her friends out.

"I'm here because I've done some pretty bad things over the last few months Davis." She continues, bringing my full attention back to her. "And while I've done them specifically to Tai, they've had repercussions that have affect members of his family, which I've figured out includes you. Now I've been trying my best to fix Tai, but I've completely ignored you, and the others hurt by this situation, so that's what I'm here for tonight, helping you."

Sora got up from the table she was leaning against, and gestured towards the door.

"You've spent all of your free time trying to cheer up the Kamiya's for the last few months, and from what I've heard you've been neglecting having a good time for yourself, so that's what you're going to do now." She had her grin on her face as she looks towards the door and calls, "Ok, come in now!"

The door opens and Ken, Yolei, Cody, Izzy, and Joe walk into the apartment, much to my surprise.

"Of course, it wouldn't be a fun night without some of our friends," Sora added, her grin getting bigger as she watched the expression on my face. "Come on Davis, we need to hurry before our destination gets too crowded.

She drags me out into the hallway and we all head down the stairs, heading for the parking garage below the apartment. Sora leads the way, and I end up around Ken and Yolei. I look at Ken suspiciously since he was grinning, and his grin looked like a close copy of Sora's.

"So you knew!" I exclaim, knowing why Ken is grinning like that.

"Of course Davis, Sora called me first." He replies, and I really am surprised at how much he's grinning.

_Ken never used to smile that much,_ I thought as I shook my head, grinning myself. _Well, I guess I don't really remember the last time I spent a good amount of time with any of these guys…_

We get to the parking garage and all pile into a pair of cars, since Sora and Joe were the only two with cars, and we set off. Sora got me, Ken and Yolei into her car, while Joe took Izzy and Cody. As we drive through the streets of Tokyo I talked to all three of my companions in the car, catching up with all of them.

Ken and Yolei really seemed to be getting serious, and I mentally kicked myself for not really paying attention to them. Ken was one of my better friends and I had really only talked to him during soccer practice over the last few months. So I did my best to catch up with the two of them, though when I decided to try and apologize to them, I was very surprised by the reaction.

"So after meeting all of Yolei's family, I think I can safely say I don't want a large family…" Ken said only to be stopped as Yolei hit him playfully in the arm. I laughed, along with Sora at the interaction, and then I turned to him.

"Look, Ken, I'm really sorry for not being around much over the last few months, you shouldn't have to tell me all of this months after it's happened, I'm one of your best friends after all…" I tell him, but he just shakes his head.

"Davis, you don't need to worry about that, T.K.'s told us pretty much everything that he's gotten out of Kari at school, and we all understand you've been putting all of your energies into helping the Kamiya's." Ken said, then grinned a bit, something I still wasn't really used to. "That's the thing that surprises me the most. With you putting all your energy into cheering the Kamiya's up, I'm shocked their not happy." I laugh along with him and Yolei, though Sora remains quiet next to me.

"Anyways Davis, you don't need to worry about it, really." Yolei said, entering the conversation. "Just, don't let it happen again!" We all laughed at this as Sora pulled into a parking lot. I looked around seeing the Tokyo Leisure Land Arcade, a massive arcade that was in Palette Town. The place was massive, and even had a bowling alley built into it.

"Shall we?" Sora asked, gesturing towards the arcade, and a huge grin split my face.

"You bet! I'm going to beat all of you in the arcade!" I jumped out of the car and headed towards the arcade, a bit of my competitive personality shining through. Ken and Sora seemed to be up to the challenge as they jumped up and chased after me, leaving Yolei to come with the guys from the other car.

We got into the arcade and quickly purchased tokens to enjoy ourselves. Luckily for us this arcade was more geared towards high school students, having more mature games than others. I remembered one time that Kari and I had taken Tai to another arcade, which had been much more geared towards younger kids. We'd been the oldest ones there, and it had been beyond awkward, especially when Tai and I started competing on the games, things had gotten just a little loud and obnoxious.

We all stayed in the same general area, and I started off playing with Ken, playing one of the zombie shooter games they had. We pretty much blasted our way through that, finishing the game in about twenty minutes. I managed to barely beat Ken out in the score, but still did a little victory dance, which cause most of our group to burst out laughing.

Next Sora challenged me to play one of the soccer arcade games that they had there, and I gladly accepted. I mean, I was a soccer pro, whether it was on the field or on an arcade game.

"You sure you want to do that Sora?" I ask her as we put our coins into the game, and she just smiles at me and nods. "Ok, but don't cry when I beat you…" I stop as Sora scores a goal on me in the first few seconds of the game. I quickly drop my cocky statement, and turn my full attention to the game. No matter what I do Sora manages to score on me almost every time, and easily wins the game.

"How'd you do that? You're a tennis player!" I exclaim, as everyone else laughs at my expression.

"Well Davis you seem to forget that I played soccer until my sophomore year of high school," Sora started, wearing her now usual grin, and I nodded, having forgotten that little fact, "Plus, Tai and I would play this game all of the time at one of the other arcades." She then looked around and whispered, "Tai could never beat me either." I laughed as she said this and she laughed along as well.

Everyone else finished the games they were playing at that point, and Cody suggested that we play a round or two down in the bowling alley.

"Sounds good." We all agreed, and headed to get bowling shoes, and balls. We quickly divided up into teams, with the original digidestined playing against us new guys. Even though the teams were uneven we decided that we wouldn't count Kens score after he got strikes every time he sent the ball down the alley. Sometimes Ken's ability to be good at everything was just amazing.

We managed to edge out the original digidestined by a couple of points, mostly because I'd managed to mess up Sora's bowling on the last round, in fact causing her to get a gutter ball. This had most of the other digidestined expecting her to actually get upset. But apparently Sora really was returning to how she used to act, because the only thing she did was give me a, very, very painful noogie. Yea, this was definitely a Sora I didn't know.

After the game everyone headed back into the arcade, intent on starting up the fun on the games again, but I noticed that Sora was lagging behind. I stopped and went up to her as she not only lagged behind but headed for the exit.

"Hey Sora!" I called after her, jogging a bit to catch up to her. She stopped outside of the arcade and allowed me to catch up. "Where are you going?" I ask as I stop next to her.

She had her serious face on again, so I make sure to pay attention to what she's saying.

"Davis, this is for you to have a good time. I'm doing this because I've done harm to you, whether directly or because of my actions you've suffered." She paused for breath, and for once in my life I held my tongue. "What I'm really trying to say is, I'm sorry, and I hope that one day you can forgive me."

I looked at her, and smiled. "I'll do one better Sora; I'll forgive you right now." She looked up quickly and smiled back.

"Thanks Davis, that really means a lot to me." She told me.

"Ok good, now will you come back inside, I need to beat you at that soccer game." I ask her, thinking that was the only thing.

"Sorry Davis, it'll have to wait, I've got other things to finish arranging tonight, so go have a good time and I'll see you later." She said that and I nodded. She turned and went to her car and left.

I watched her go before Ken and Yolei came out of the arcade to grab me; after all we still had several hours of good times before the arcade closed.

_Yay! Another person "fixed"! How about that, Sora's accomplishing something now! _

_Ok, I'm sure the soccer stuff seemed unimportant, and for this story it really is, but it will play a part in the sequel, so don't forget about it! _

_Speaking of the sequel…I've plotted most of that out, so you guys can all expect that to actually be publish! (At this point you're all supposed to clap or cheer or something!) so even though this story isn't over yet (we still got a couple of people to fix after all) that's on the horizon. Yay!_

_Ok, this preview will be sorta pointless since we all know who the next chapter is about, but let's see if you can guess anything from it:_

_**The door opened and our drummer leaned in.**_

"_**Hey Matt, where on stage in five, try and cheer up a bit bud." He tells me, and I just nod, not really looking towards him. **_

_**Once we're alone I put on what I hope was a fairly stern expression. "Sora, just what do you think you're doing?"**_

_Ok, there's you're preview! Enjoy mulling that over in your head! Until next week! Ops, almost forgot! Review replies! Yay!_

_TaioraWarrior: Haha, yea, I did like the confidence, and it was well placed! Haha, yea I've realized when I've started to plot out some other stories that I almost always make sora into the bad guy…I don't really know why that is, but this is her redemption her, and very important for fixing Tai obviously. …I hadn't really thought about the psychiatrist that much, you can imagine him doing what ever, I just needed Tai off scree n for a few chapters lol. Do you still like the Tai influenced sora in this chapter? I felt that it was something that had been missing from 02, any sort of fun with Sora! Haha thanks! I'm actually starting to hit some difficulties in the sequel (I started writing it a bit because I was having a bit of writers block in this story and needed to absolutely blow up a Poromon village…) with a part, but I should be able to get it down hopefully._

_Yea…I know, but college is really pulling the big suck out these last few weeks…so I'm just glad I was able to get this up by today! Yea, I like the pic, it's one of my favorite Taiora pics!_

_I did! It was pretty cool, though I didn't understand why Tai would say their not best friends just cause their not dating…_

_And I really want to write one! Only I've found out that I fail epically at one shots! It sucks! I'll keep trying to get something together though!_

_And yes I did notice the mocking…and no worries, I laughed when I read it…and now I am going to use it as my catch phrase, so congrats on letting that monster out! Lol_

_JadeBrycin2116: Thanks! And yea, Sora redemption time is always good! Yea, it's really bad for me. I've got projects I want to work on, and not enough time! And you should be able to pick it out, I don't think I'm so good at the subtle thing haha. Thanks!_

_fireangel08: Yea! It's great for Sora to fix problems…even if she caused them! And you don't have long to wait…about another 3 or 4 chapters, then the (hopefully) happy ending!_

_venus9814:Thanks! Yea, I don't do a lot of T.K., but I felt that's exactly how he would act! Yea, sora finally fixing things is awesome! And she'll get to Tai, as soon as she gets enough backup! You'll have to wait and see with the possession…though I will say tai isn't really possessed, he's more of missing something…_

_Drake-El: Yea, I like Davis more than T.K., but Kari and T.K. belong together in my opinion, so even though Davis gets more screen time he doesn't get the girl._

_Supershooter: Amen to that!_

_anonymous08: good guess! And ok, that's a relief, and thanks! Yea, Sora reversion needed to happen! And I agree with you completely!_


	15. We're Still Your Friends

_So Sunday has arrived once again which mean that, IT'S TIME FOR AN UPDATE! Yay! _

_Ok, so in place of our normal disclaimer (I don't own digimon) I have a special announcement for everyone…_

_Calling all authors/Taiora fans! Do you like writing one shots? And competing? And the couple of Taiora? If you said yes to these check out the Taiora Olympics, a one shot competition started by TaioraWarrior. Check out my profile for the details if you're interested!_

**Chapter 15 We're Still Your Friends**

_Matt_

I lightly strummed on my guitar back in the dressing room my band was using and was completely lost in thought. It was Saturday, and it had almost been two weeks since Tai's condition had changed for the worst. That was also the last time that I had seen most of the people that I had once called friends.

I honestly didn't deserve to call any of them a friend at this point, and that was the main reason that I said called friends. I mean look at the situation.

First there's me. I go to the digital world a total loner, hardly getting along with anyone that I knew. I didn't even know how to get along with or take care of my little brother. The experiences there I thought had changed me for the better.

Every one of us had changed and grown up after being stuck in the digital world. I thought that I had finally understood what it was too be a friend, and I just happened to get seven of the best friends that anyone could ask for when we got back from the digital world.

I even had a best friend. Tai and I had our share of difficulties in the digital world, mostly stemming from how different our personalities were, but when push came to shove we could work together and kick evil digimon ass right into next week. Eventually we even worked out a system that worked well, and we even got along great. We'd have occasional arguments, but usually we'd work it out in a few hours and a black eye or two.

One thing that had never changed is that we'd always been there for each other. When I'd gotten my band together, Tai had honestly been more excited about it than I had, which was funny to watch, especially when he started rambling on about free tickets and what not.

Then we'd both grown up a bit and started to notice the girls around us. I knew that Tai had noticed one girl in particular, sometime in the middle of our digital world adventure. It was painfully obvious to all of us that Tai really liked Sora, and that she really liked him. But for some reason none of us could figure out the two block heads didn't see it themselves.

I tried talking to Tai about it, and even got him to admit his feeling for her to me, but he said there was no way she could feel the same way back. I talked to Mimi about the situation, and she said Sora said pretty much the same thing. You know the story from there. Our scheme to get the two of them together fell apart when Mimi left, and I fell for Sora.

That got me to understand everything that Tai had been saying, but it wasn't something I could go out and say. I could just imagine Tai's face if I had told him that I had a crush on Sora. That and feel the black eyes I'd get from that encounter.

Of course despite that I just left things as they were, and that was one of the worst things I could have done, since Sora had ended up crying on my shoulder because she didn't think Tai liked her, not that she had rejected him and their friendship was over.

If I had stopped and thought for a bit I probably could have helped every single person I know out, and everyone would be pretty happy at this point. I mean even I would be happy. I know what you're thinking; probably some of the same bull that Tai was talking about earlier, but for me, Sora was just another crush, and I would get over her.

Yea I loved being around her, and could grow to love her, but the truth is that she was just another crush for me and I would have gotten over her dating Tai. Unlike Tai who I was now certain hadn't been able to survive without Sora.

That brings me to the theory of what happened to Tai. I'm pretty sure he had given up on wanting to live. After Sora had said those things to Tai I'm pretty sure he'd just given up on living. Yea I know it sounds cheesy and what not, but it's still what I think happened. I'm pretty sure that I'd pretty much led my best friend into no longer wanting to live.

So that says just about everything about my ability to have friends. Pretty much it wasn't good for them. Here I was some supposed super friend, and I couldn't even keep my hands off of the girl that my best friend loved, and needed to survive.

So despite the fact that the others probably didn't want me too, I'd cut off all communication with my friends, especially the digidestined.

So that brings us back to tonight. I had a concert that I really didn't want to perform at, and a band that didn't really want to be around my depressed self. Sure it wasn't a big gig, but I still needed to play if I wanted to stay in the band.

That was the sad truth. The first time I had gotten out of my apartment in nearly two weeks was to go and try and keep the one job that I had. It was freaking pitiful, but I just couldn't do anything else.

The door opened and our drummer leaned in.

"Hey Matt, we're on stage in five, try and cheer up a bit bud." He tells me, and I just nod, not really looking towards him. The minutes go by quickly and I get up to go with the rest of the group out onto the stage.

All the other guys in the band look at me in concern, and I sigh on the inside. I can't seem to get away from people who think I'm worth being concerned over, and it's really starting to get to me.

We head out onto the stage; it was a really little thing as this was a fairly small show. It was at one of the local restaurants, and they'd really wanted to have us play there for some reason. They had a pretty nice stage and plenty of space for an audience, so it was perfect for us.

As we walked on there was quite a bit of shouting and cheering. One table in particular seemed to be about ten times louder than any other table, and I looked towards it, expecting to see a group of fan girls sitting around this table. What I actually saw really surprised me.

At the table was not a group of fan girls but rather the people who were my closest friends, the digidestined. Everyone, except Mimi, who was back in America, and Tai, was at the table cheering for me specifically.

I honestly got a little choked up. They were all here at the show I had never told them about, after I had been avoiding them. One of the other guys on stage put a hand on my shoulder and whispered.

"You ok dude?"

I nodded, and walked up to the microphone. I was suddenly much more motivated to make this a much better concert.

~After the Concert~

I walked out into the restaurant looking for my friends, who were all waiting for me. All the other guests at the restaurant had already left, so we pretty much had the place to ourselves.

"That was a great concert Matt!" T.K. exclaimed and everyone else enthusiastically agreed with his comment.

"Thanks guys," I replied, smiling a little bit. "But if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

Izzy stepped up for this question. "Well you see Matt you're our friend, and the last time we all went to one of your concerts it got interrupted…" Everyone, except Sora and Kari, laughed a little, remembering the ruined Christmas concert the previous year.

"Yea, but I didn't tell any of you about this concert…" I start to say, only to stop as I look at Sora.

_Well, I did mention it to Sora, so this has to be her idea._ I realized, and that starts to make me upset. Sora was trying to get back together with me, and I wouldn't have that happen. _I can't believe that Kari and Davis came to this; I wonder how she managed that_

"Sora could I talk to you a sec? Alone?" I ask, and she nods. Everyone drifts off, saying they'll wait outside.

Once we're alone I put on what I hope was a fairly stern expression. "Sora, just what do you think you're doing?"

Sora looks at me, and then puts on a mischievous grin that I hadn't seen on her face in a half year or so. It was the grin that I had always seen her use when she was with Tai, and that told me that this wasn't what I thought it was, and her words just confirmed that.

"Well, I'm here seeing my ex-boyfriends concert. There's nothing weird about that is there?" She laughed at that, as if it was some sort of inside joke.

"Sora." I said, and she instantly sobered up, switching to a much more serious face.

"Ok, you want to know why I'm really here?" She asked and I nodded. "Ok, well I recently realized that Tai wasn't the only person that my actions have hurt. You, Kari, and Davis especially have been directly affected by this whole situation, and it is all entirely fault."

I was a little shocked at this. I didn't feel that way at all, because honestly everything was my fault, and I prepared to tell Sora that. I opened my mouth, but she cut me off.

"Matt, I know you think all of this is your fault, but it isn't at all. Tai asked me out before your concert, and I was too stupid to open my eyes and actually see what he was doing. And because of that I've messed up some of my closest friends lives over the last half of a year." Sora said all of that with a determined tone of voice. "And I absolutely plan on helping every one of them get back to normal, and that includes you Matt."

I closed my mouth after Sora said all of this, but she wasn't finished.

"I brought everyone here to show you that you're still their friends." She said then took a deep breath. "And I was hoping that someday you could forgive me, and maybe even be friends with me again."

She just stood there and I considered everything she said. I couldn't really agree with everything she said, but if I tried to argue with her, I knew I would lose. Sora had a stubborn streak the size of China, and I didn't really think I could spend all night arguing with her.

My other option was to accept what she said, which I guess was the best thing to do, with a small alteration.

"Ok Sora, I can agree that this is partially…" She gave me the death glare, but I pressed on, "…Or even mostly your fault, but I did have some part to do with this, and you have to accept that."

She looked at me, thought for a second, and then nodded. "Ok, but I still caused problems for you Matt, and I will understand if you never want to talk to me again." She said this and looked at the ground.

"Sora, you did," I started, figuring out what I was going to say as I said it. "But that's forgivable. Everyone makes mistakes, it's part of life. Also, I don't think I could never want to not be your friend, so you're forgiven." I smiled a little bit as her face lit up.

_Well let's see now we've fixed Kari, Davis, and Matt, and Sora's technically been fixed for a few chapters, so that tells us who should be next…lol hopefully you can guess whose next. Sadly though this means this story is drawing to a close…after two more chapters. Luckily for all of you fans out there the sequel is planned out so should follow very shortly after this story is finished._

_Ok, let's see what's next…oh yea, preview!_

_**Sora slowly turned around and saw Kari and Tai walking towards her. The grin disappeared from her face as she could see even from this distance that Tai was still the same, his eyes still empty, and she's certain his voice is as well.**_

_**Finally I start to see the fog bank and run out into the clearing. This time though the fog bank is different. A huge symbol is floating in the fog, and I immediately recognize it as the Crest of Courage.**_

_Ok, and finally review responses!_

_anonymous08: Hey! Yea, I did feel a little bad about ignoring the 02 kids this entire story, but honestly, besides Ken and Davis I don't really like the other 02 kids (Yolei and Cody) so it's not the easiest thing to write about people you don't like so much. Well, I got half of your request, sadly Tai's going to take a little more time unfortunately. Yea, good Sora back for the win! And I wish I could to, but I never finish the chapter early enough to get it up again._

_TaioraWarrior: Haha! Good guess! Lol yes I get the clapping! Yea, I was thinking that they would corrupt each other in the past, and now that's shining through. Yea, I liked showing that interaction, and try and keep some in the sequel. I've found that it's harder to write Davis's own age best friends, because I like the interaction between him and TK, and him and Ken…so it's like he has two people who are perfect for his best friend position lol. Thanks, if I get to the point where I need to write some soccer stuff, I'll send you a message! THANKS AGAIN! Hopefully the end of it will live up to expectations. Oh yea, you like my little announcement at the top?_

_Drake-El: Yea. My original story plan didn't have any of this fixing, but the idea came around the time Joe's chapter hit. I needed him to suggest something for Sora to do, and getting help was the best I could think of. And thank you so much for pointing that out. I was a little tired when I put that preview so it was a good catch by you._

_Supershooter:Yes! I know it's awesome. Wait until the next chapter, more regression! And thanks! I'll do my best to keep it coming!_

_MoonlightChaos: Haha, thank you so much! Yea, I realized that I have some sort of subconscious dislike for Sora, because all of my story ideas have her starting out as the bad guy…lol Thanks again, and I'm glad it was entertaining enough for you._


	16. Brand New Day

_Sunday…which means update…YAY!_

_Disclaimer: I do own digimon, in my mind!_

**Chapter 16 Brand New Day**

_Sora_

My alarm buzzed and I groggily went to hit the snooze button. My hand connected with the nightstand next to my bed, but the alarm continued to go off. I opened my eyes looking and I saw the alarm sitting on my dresser across the room, and I slowly got out of bed and turned it off.

As I started to wake up I remembered why I had moved my alarm clock last night. Me moving the alarm clock was one of the few ways for me to make sure I actually woke up the first time the alarm went off. I really did enjoy my sleep, especially on Sundays, so I'd come up with this method for special occasions.

That's exactly what I hoped today was. I remembered what my plans were as I looked around my room. Today was the day. The day that everything could finally be fixed, and we all could actually be happy again. Of course there was one person in particular who I hoped would be able to be happy. I looked towards my dresser where there was a picture of a twelve year old me and this boy laughing. He was easily the saddest of our group at this point, and the one who needed the biggest amount of cheering up.

Of course I'm talking about Tai. Any of you who didn't realize that probably should have your brains examined. But that's not the point. Today was the day. I would get some reaction out of Tai if I had to spend the entire day crying, and apologizing to him. And for the first time in all of my attempts to help Tai, I would have help.

I walked into the bathroom, trying not to wake up my mother as she slept in her room. I quickly showered and went to my room to get dressed. I don't know if I was just feeling nostalgic or what but the outfit that I ended up wearing was almost identical to the outfit that I had worn the entire time I was in the digital world.

I don't know what had possessed me to purchase that outfit a few months back, but I had. So I walked out of my room wearing a yellow t-shirt (yea I know, not identical to my old outfit, but I said nearly!) and blue jeans. I'd even pulled out a blue hat that was nearly identical to the hat I'd worn in the digital world.

I know this is the craziest thing you've ever heard, an eighteen year old girl pulling out the same style of clothes she had worn when she was twelve, but it just happened, almost subconsciously. I headed out of the apartment, looking exactly like I had for almost my entire adventure in the digital world, well except for the fact that I didn't have my Crest.

I headed straight for the stairs, doing another thing that wasn't my usual routine. I'd stopped using the stairs ages ago, and almost exclusively used the elevator, but yet again I was just following my feelings in this case as well.

I take my time walking heading towards the park that was quite close to my house. I arrived and headed for the large hill that had quite a bit of special meaning to me, though I had forgotten that for a time, but now all of those memories played through my head.

"_What's Soccer?"_

"_It's only the best thing in the entire universe!"_

"_Ok I'll Play!"_

"_Come on Sora!"_

"_Slow down Tai!" _

"_No way, we got to get up here before our star gets here!"_

"_Tai?" _

"_Hmm?" _

"_I want to say thanks, you really cheered me up today." _

"_Sora, you don't have to thank me, one thing that you can always, always count on is me being there for you. That will never change, no matter what." _

"_I'll always be there for you too Tai!" _

Those two memories especially seemed to come into my head. The first day I had met Tai in a park very similar to this one park I was now in. We had been instant best friends after we dominated on the soccer field. That was something that neither of us had really wanted to lose, and something that we nearly had, and still might if I couldn't fix things today.

Then there was the promise. Probably one of the worst things I had ever done was break that promise. Not only had I not been there for my best friends, but I'd actually been the cause of the pain he was suffering from.

Well, today I could fix things, and never break that promise again. That much I was determined to do if I had to spend the rest of my life following Tai around trying to help him.

These last few weeks without Tai had really shown me what I knew in my heart to be true for the longest time. I might be able to survive, actually be alive that is, without Tai, but I couldn't live without him being there for me. I knew that was true, and that I needed him back and soon.

"Sora!" A pair of voices called my name from the bottom of the hill. I look down and see Matt and Davis waving to me. I smile and wave back, heading down the hill towards the two of them.

"Hey guys!" I say very cheerfully. It sounds like my old cheerfulness, not the same as I had for the last half year or so. I'd noticed that over the last few days. I was actually reverting to my old self, and I didn't know how to take it at first.

The first thing I'd noticed was the grin. That had come back when Joe and I were planning everyone's get better nights. It had reminded me so much of Tai and I's planning back when we were younger that I guess it had returned that grin to me.

The next was the desire to help everyone. That actually went farther than just helping the people I'd hurt. I'd found myself listening to all the other digidestined and trying to help them with their problems, even while trying to figure out my own problems. It was something that I'd used to do, especially in the digital world, but when I'd joined the tennis team things had changed.

The girls on the team had said that the helping everyone was cute and all, but I needed to help myself first. They'd told me that over and over again, and eventually that had actually changed me a bit. I never really realized it until Kari mentioned it when I dropped her and T.K. off. That had opened my eyes to all that had changed within me, and I was actually glad I was reverting to my old self. I liked her better.

"Nice outfit Sora." Matt said, referring to my throw back out fit. "I didn't think any of that stuff would still fit you."

"Shut it Matt," I said, punching him on the shoulder playfully as he grinned at me. "You know very well I bought this outfit a month or two ago." He just nodded, while Davis looked confused.

"What's the matter with that outfit?" He asked, and Matt and I laughed a bit.

"That outfit is exactly the same as the one that Sora wore the first time we went to the digital world, including the hat." Matt replied, "You know this is the first time I've seen you wear a hat in a while Sor."

"Yea, well," I didn't really have an answer for that, and Matt and Davis just laughed a bit, before Davis stopped laughing, looking over my shoulder. Matt looked at what Davis was looking at and stopped laughing as well.

I slowly turned around and saw Kari and Tai walking towards us. The grin disappeared from my face as I could see even from this distance that Tai was still the same, his eyes still empty of any emotion, and I'm sure his voice as well.

They stopped a few feet from us, and Tai just stared at the three of us. Kari hesitated for a second, then came and stood next to Davis and Matt, with all three of them now standing behind me, both physically and in heart.

I take a deep breath and step forward.

"Tai." I say, and he locks his eyes right into mine, and I stare straight back, barely able to stay there. I take another breath and press on. "I need to apologize for you. I've hurt you far worse than I could ever imagine being hurt, and I did it for no reason. I don't even know why I did it, but I know now that it was the worst thing I could have ever done." I take another breath as Tai still hasn't done anything but look at me. "I hurt you, my best friend, and I broke a promise that I never meant to break. I know I don't deserve it, but Tai can you forgive me, and come back to us." I said the last part pleadingly, looking right at Tai, pleading with my eyes as well.

He just stared at me, blinking and not responding and I finally despaired. I'd tried everything, and it just wasn't fair. I realized my mistakes, all of them including Christmas, and I admitted that to Tai, and it didn't even seem to register with him. I could feel the tears coming, and I didn't even try to stop them.

Before I could really start crying, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Kari had stepped up to my side and was putting an encouraging hand on my shoulder. I could also see Matt and Davis stepping up on either side of me and Kari.

"Tai, you need to accept this, this is something you've always wanted." Kari tells her brother. "And Sora really does realize what she has done wrong, and has spent all of her time for the last two weeks trying to help you. If that doesn't scream out to you that someone is truly sorry, than you're crazy."

I looked up at Tai and watched for a reaction. If his best friends and sister all said this, it had to make some sort of impression on him, even if he just got angry at them, but all I saw was emptiness. That's when I knew. That wasn't Tai, or at least all of him. His emotions were somewhere else. I don't know how, but I knew all of that as I looked at him.

The only thing he did as I had this revelation was turn and walk away. Kari gasped as he did this, and I'm sure Davis and Matt were just as shocked as Kari.

"Sora…" Kari said, probably thinking that I would start crying even more on the spot, but I surprised them all and stood up. I turned and declared the one thing I'm sure they didn't expect to hear.

"That is not Tai." I told them, and as I said that I suddenly knew where Tai was, or at least his emotional half.

_How could I have been this stupid?_ I ask myself before turning and walking out of the park. The others followed me completely confused. As we left the park I started to break out into a jog, then a run. Davis was the only one really able to keep up with me, but our destination wasn't that far away, so Kari and Matt caught up quickly.

We were standing outside of the school, which just happened to be the closest location of a computer.

"What are we doing here?" Davis asked, as the only person not trying to catch their breath.

"We need a computer." I reply before pushing open the gate, walking straight up to the school. Even though it was a Sunday the place was open and we went straight to the computer lab. I quickly pulled up the digital port program that Izzy had made, and pulled out my digivice.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sora what are you doing?" Kari asked.

"Tai, he's still in the digital world, or at least his emotions are. I know that for sure." I reply with complete confidence. "Come on get your digivices out."

The three look between them, and grin a little sheepishly.

"I didn't bring mine." They said in almost perfect unison. I look at them, and just have to laugh, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Ok, you guys go find Tai and bring his body back here, I'll take care of the rest." I tell them, then before they respond point my digivice at the computer and I'm sucked into the computer.

I land exactly where I wanted, the forest that we had our battle in a few weeks back. I look around quickly orienting myself and head towards the location where I found Tai.

I start running now, sure that I'm heading in the right direction. As I run I look everywhere, searching for any sign of something that could be Tai, or that fog bank, but the only thing I see are random street signs up in the trees, one of the easiest ways to tell you're in the digital world. Finally I start to see the fog bank and run out into the clearing. This time though the fog bank is different. A huge symbol is floating in the fog, and I immediately recognize it as the Crest of Courage.

That really starts my heart beating, because the Crest of Courage means for a fact that Tai is somewhere nearby, and I know it has to be the real Tai, the one who feels, or at least felt, the same way that I do about him. The warm feeling that started in my heart spread throughout my body, and so fortified I walk into the fog back, towards the Crest.

I soon come up to the source of the light, and amazingly enough it is a Tag, containing the Crest of Courage. I really can't believe it since we had not only had the Tags and Crest's destroyed, but the powers of the Crest's were taken from us to restore the Harmonious Ones.

I look at the Crest, and realize that it's what I came here looking for. What else could contain Tai's emotions? So I reach out and take the Crest.

_OH NO! IT'S ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Well, hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter, which is the second to last chapter. Not to worry though! The sequel will be quick to follow! Oh well, short rant this week, mostly because…well what else is there to say? Oh wait, now I remember, I posted another story a couple of days ago, and since I wrote them both, I feel the need to advertise them. So if you get the opportunity check out the story (it's called _Digimon Demon Wars: The _Return). Ok, until next week!_

_Ah, here's your preview!_

"_**The Crest of Courage?" Matt asked looking at me.**_

"_**Yes, I'm sure Tai's in here; we just need to put this on him…" Sora said, reaching across and putting me on my "other" self.**_

_**All of a sudden I was surrounded by a bright white light and everything went dark.**_

_And that's all you're getting…don't want to ruin too much lol._

_Reviewers corner!_

_DephsXylex: hehe, well things couldn't exactly get done in one chapter….anyways, we want to hear how Tai feels about this whole thing! It's actually really funny how many people feel that way. The first couple of chapters with Matt in it most of the reviews were about how Matt was, and how nice it was to have the "real" him back. I guess all Taiora fans aren't Matt haters, contrary to popular belief. And me too, though it will be nice to see the little complete word next to it in a week's time. And yes, the sequel is coming along splendidly. It should end up about three times as long as this one, and be much more action packed._

_TaioraWarrior: HOW did you know it was cody? Ahahahahaha and yea, these three all seemed to be something that needed to be done with, and luckily there aren't any more pointless chapters in this story. I think there will be one or two in the sequel, but it shouldn't be that bad. Also on the note of the sequel, I've followed your long ago request, and all the chapters in it are going to be over 5000 words a piece, or twice the length of the ones here. Um…I don't like the angsty so much, it's not my personality, and this isn't really supposed to be like that at this point. If you're looking for somewhat depressing, wait for the next chapter of my new story, now that has some depressing stuff prepped for it! Lol you're welcome for the review, and thanks for yours! _

_MegumiFire: Yea I know! Normal Tai is probably the most awesome person ever to be around in digimon. Of course, him being my favorite character means he has all the stuff happen to him, (like all the bad stuff in this story) and it continues in the sequel. He doesn't have the greatest day at the start of the story…but oh well, he's stronger from the experience. And don't worry! I seriously didn't expect to get anywhere near this many reviews, so I look at each one as something great. Numbers are nice, but unimportant, as long as your reading and enjoying the story!_

_anonymous08: YEP! It's taken 16 chapters for that to even get started, and then more than one chapter (two to be precise) to get it fixed. A bit more realistic I think. And yes, he was broken, but as you'll see, he's had some time to think about. Technically Tai's had since the fog bank to get fixed…I thik you'll see what I mean next chapter. Thanks!_


	17. Split Personality

_Well, it's Sunday, and time for the last set of updates. This is the last official chapter (there is an epilogue, so it's not over yet) anyways, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own digimon._

**Chapter 17 Split Personality**

_Tai_

So this was without a doubt the weirdest thing that had ever happened to me. I mean I've been sucked into the digital world by a wave, transported as data across it, actually deleted, then through sheer force of will reassembled myself, sucked onto the internet, and then entered the digital world from my computer for nearly two straight years. But this topped all of that.

I bet you're wondering exactly what I'm talking about, so let me tell you. I was in two places at once. I know, you're probably thinking either that's not that weird, or I've done way weirder, but really this did top it all. In one eye I could see nothing but this fog bank. I had no idea where it was, and that gives me a little concern.

What gives me a lot of concern is the other eye. That one has been going like a movie, and honestly scaring me. The first thing it showed me was Sora finding me. She actually came for me, and I could tell that she was concerned for me, though I didn't know how to react. I tried saying something, but I realized that I wasn't controlling myself.

So I watched Sora lead me back to the others, then I watched myself defeat Matt and Davis and save them. Then I sneaked off rather than face the others. Everything else from then on was a blur. I'd go in and out of consciousness, catching brief glimpses from the eye showing the outside world. The entire time I felt like something was sapping my energy, and with each passing day I'd become weaker. It was beyond weird.

Then I started paying more attention to the half of me that was out and about, and I got the idea that I was "back" in the real world, at home, and going to school. I'd never see much, but pretty much every time I was conscious one thing happened. Sora apologized to me.

That actually made my heart skip a beat each time she did. Now I know exactly what you're thinking, how the hell could I still even want to be friends with Sora, let alone still like her? Well, I didn't like her; you see I still loved her. That's right, even after all the things she had done to me, I still loved her, and her asking for forgiveness (finally) just re-sparked everything. Plus, I was a huge sucker for apologies, especially from Sora; I could forgive her for anything.

I could tell the part of me in the real world was doing something to upset her and I wanted desperately to go out there and comfort her, but I couldn't I had no control whatsoever. Eventually there were a couple of days that I didn't see anyone that I knew other than my parents, and I could tell it was some sort of doctors. Then the next day I saw a horrible thing.

Kari brought me to the park, my park, and waiting there was Sora, Matt, and Davis. Kari went to stand with them, and I could tell that they were all there to support Sora, the thing that I should have been doing. She apologized again, and my "other" self just ignored her, and when Kari and the others stepped up, it just walked away.

I really needed to hit something at that point. My frustration was building with each passing day, and I needed to do something, but I couldn't, all I could do was just sit there.

Suddenly duel movement caught my eyes. In my "other" self I could see Kari, Davis, and Matt dragging me somewhere, while in the part of me looking at the fog I saw her. She'd come for me, and I was beyond happy. She walked right up to me and picked me up, which surprised me, since I was pretty heavy.

It was actually the best feeling that I ever had being held by her, odd as that may sound. She carried me like I was the most precious thing in the world, and I think I could hear her thoughts, almost like we were starting to combine, but that was probably just my wistful imagination, since I knew she couldn't have been thinking the things I thought she was thinking.

About five minutes of frantic running and a digital port trip later and my two halves were looking at each other, and that was shocking. My "other" self was my actual body and looked completely dead. While the part that had been looking in the fog, the part that I could actually feel was…

"The Crest of Courage?" Matt asked looking at me.

"Yes, I'm sure Tai's in here; we just need to put this on him…" Sora said, reaching across and putting me on my "other" self.

All of a sudden I was surrounded by a bright white light and everything went dark.

I woke up an unknown amount of time later, looking into the most beautiful crimson eyes I had ever seen.

"Sora…" I said looking right at her.

"Tai!" She exclaimed loudly, and before I knew it twenty other voices (human and digimon) were all exclaiming my name and things like 'he's awake!", and "finally!"

I didn't really pay attention to any of that as I was just looking at Sora, who was doing the same to me. I heard most of the voices mumble something about needing to be somewhere else, followed by complaints, but a few seconds later it was just me and Sora in the room, which I realized was our school's computer lab.

I sat up and looked at Sora who was sitting across from me. She was wearing an outfit that was identical to the one that she first wore to the digital world, except she didn't have a hat, or so I thought until I noticed the blue hat on the desk next to the computer. After noticing that I turned back to her, and just looked at her, which I could do all day long.

Even in clothes that were fashionable if you were a twelve year old, she looked absolutely beautiful. That consumed my mind, then my most recent memories of her rushed back into my head, and I looked away.

She never wanted to see me again. I remembered that, I should probably leave before she yells at me again.

"Tai…" She says in a sad voice, one that has me instantly looking back at her. Her eyes are tearing up, and I instantly forget the pain and hugged her. If there was one thing I truly hated in this world it was Sora crying. She seemed pretty shocked that I was doing this, but I wasn't as I thought about it. Other than the fact that I couldn't stand Sora crying, ever, I remembered that she'd apologized to me over a hundred times; at least I thought she had.

"Tai, what are you doing?" Sora asks, surprised at what I was doing.

"Sora, you know I can't stand you crying," I reply, letting go of the hug and looking at her.

"But, I don't deserve to be comforted!" She exclaimed, and I gave her a look like she was crazy. "I don't Tai, especially by you!"

"Sora, you're crazy." I tell her and I'm pretty sure her eyes went cross eyed. "I was able to see everything you've done over the…uh since I was…well since whatever happened to me happened." I actually grinned sheepishly as I realized I didn't know how long it had been, or even what had happened to me.

"So you saw all of it?"

"Some of it, you really were persistent, and I'm glad, that makes it that much easier to forgive you." I tell her, and she starts crying again. "Sora, please don't cry, I really can't stand it when you cry…" I say, and she just buries her head into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Tai!" I hear her manage to say through my shirt. "I was so horrible to you; I don't deserve you actually forgiving me!"

_UGH, I think I'm actually going to get her to forgive herself now._ I tell myself.

"Well, then it's a good thing you're not in charge of that. You would be horrible at it." I tell her, and I hear her snort, trying to contain a giggle. "Ha! You know that was funny! Go ahead laugh." She takes her head off of my shoulder and looks right into my eyes, and I smile, actually smile, not the fake one that I'd put on so many times over the last few months but a real smile.

"I don't deserve you." She says.

"No one does." I laugh and she hits me, giggling again. "But you come closer than most." She laughs again, and suddenly I feel a pang. She's still dating Matt, my best friend.

"You should probably go see Matt for some more consoling, and I need to see Kari and Davis…" I say, thinking that would help cheer her up more, but she puts a finger to my lip.

"Matt and I aren't going out any more." She tells me, and then blushes. "He broke up with me after our um…little encounter in front of the school."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I tell her, but honestly my heart is beating quite a bit faster now.

"Its fine, it's really a good thing he did that." She tells me, blushing even more.

"Why's that?" I ask, hoping beyond hope that she'll say the words I've been longing to hear for years.

"Well, I remembered something." Sora replies, and looks right at me. I look at her inquisitively and she takes a breath. "I love you Tai."

I literally lost my breath as she said it. I just sat there, and that probably worried her because she started stuttering and saying things.

"I…I...Understand that you probably don't feel the same about me…but you need to kno…" I cut her off at that point as I pull her over to me, and kiss her, like I had been longing to for years. She seems surprised at first, but after a second starts kissing me back.

That kiss was honestly the most best thing I had ever felt. It just seemed so right, like that was exactly how kissing should feel. Of course I'd never exactly kissed anyone before, but I was absolutely certain that kissing anyone else would have been different, and wrong.

After a couple of seconds we both come up for air, and I looked at her.

"Sora, I love you too, I always have." She smiles and leans in for another kiss. In the middle of it we both hear a whistle and look up. All of our digimon and the other digidestined are all looking in, and Davis is whistling while all the others are smiling.

_Well that's that. Short A/N right now since I'm putting up something right after this, so just review replies right now._

_anonymous08:Yep! You won't find that identity out until the sequel, after all, I can't give away everything yet. Did this answer that second question? Thanks, hopefully everything was good this chapter._

_TaioraWarrior:…I know exactly what you mean about math…it sucks! And yea, for some reason, when I was writing that scene, I was like, just walk away would be the right answer. I don't like angst that much at all, too…sad. I could have sworn that you asked for longer chapters one time…oh well, you're getting them lol. This chapter does not set up the sequel, but the Epilogue will, so there you go. And no worries, random crap is always fun (hence my name lol)_

_Melodisz: Yep! Tai's all fixed now! Yay! Lol And I definetly agree with you in that regard. Also, thank you! _

_DephsXylex: Yep! It'll be a long one which is always good lol. And yea, no sense is about the understatement of the decade. I won't get into that now, I don't want to add a couple thousand words to this chapter. Lol. And thanks, I've always liked the crests, and hated that they got rid of them in 02, so I'll always bring them back in my stories. And good news…the sequel will be posted sometime today!_

_Appealtoreason: Lol thanks, as I said…it didn't really have a point since we already knew who it was about._


	18. Somewhere I Belong

_Well, here it is. The finale, the end, the finishing of me story…oh wait, I already have a sequel started…guess it's just the end of this part of the story. Anyways, enjoy this last part of __**Somewhere I Belong.**_

_Disclaimer: FOR THE LAST TIME (this story) I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! (yet)_

**Epilogue Somewhere I Belong**

_Tai_

Ok so I'm sure you guys are tired hearing this, but I woke up really excited this morning. It had been a week since I had been reunited, recombined, whatever you wanted to call it, and things literally couldn't have been better. I won't say all of my hurts had been magically healed, but they were healing, and I had three best friends to help me heal, along with a wonderful girlfriend.

I was genuinely surprised when I saw that Sora was acting like her old self a lot more, and got closer to the Sora I had known every day. She told me that it had just come out while she was trying to "fix" me. I honestly preferred her old ways so I wasn't complaining.

So all those things combined made me the happiest person in the world, and today was going to be great. It was Sora and I's first official date, and we were also going to do a make up for the anniversary that had been missed almost a month ago.

I changed into the outfit that I was going to wear for the day, which was one of my (many) blue t-shirts and some dark brown shorts. The last part of my outfit is at the sametime my newest and oldest piece. It's the Crest of Courage that had been returned to me. In fact it was a near exact copy of my original digital world outfit, minus my goggles which Davis still had

I walked out the door to my room, and walked right into Davis.

"Davis!" I exclaim as the younger boy and I both fall to the ground.

"Hi Tai." Davis says with a smile. I look up and see Kari, T.K., Ken, Yolei, and Cody all laughing in the background.

"Davis, why were you right outside my bedroom?" I ask, trying not to laugh myself.

"Well, I thought you would want these back." Davis replied, holding out his hand. In them were my goggles. I looked at Davis's head and saw that he had a different set up there, square with yellow rims around them.

"Thanks Davis." I said as the two of us stand up.

"Thanks for letting me borrow them!" Davis replies before returning to his friends. I don't put the goggles on immediately, but rather look at them, then check my watch.

"Oh Crap!" I yell, realizing that I'm about to be late. I pull the goggles onto my head, feeling the familiar squeeze as they held my hair up with my blue head band. I run right out the door, grabbing a prepared basket of food on the way, and head for the stairs. I get down each floor in about five seconds, and take off at a run. I reach the park in a matter of minutes, and head straight for the hill.

_Sora_

I put the finishing touches on the bit of makeup I had decided to wear for the day, and then head out into my room, making sure that I have everything that I need. I'm wearing the same outfit that I wore the day I "rescued" Tai, and I'd even made him promise to wear an outfit similar to his from our first adventure.

That was the nostalgic part of me taking over again, but why not, it would be pretty fun to do it, anyways I actually was starting to like this outfit a bit, especially the hat. I left my apartment, and headed down the stairs. I was heading out earlier than Tai because I wanted to pull a surprise for him. Usually we'd go and get food at a local restaurant or something like that on our anniversary, but this time I was going to bring us a picnic.

Only one problem, my apartment was out of food, so I had to head to one of the local convenience stores to pick up the food, so I had to leave a bit before Tai. I moved pretty quickly, but not at a run, thinking Tai wouldn't exactly welcome a sweaty girlfriend.

The convenience store I was going to happened to be owned by our fellow digidestined Yolei's family, so we all used it pretty often, but I still wasn't really expecting to run into anyone there, let alone who I did.

"Hey Sora!" Joe calls out, and I look to see him, Izzy, and Matt all looking through some of the magazines.

"Hey guys!" I reply going over and chatting a bit. The three of them are hanging out a bit before meeting up with the younger digidestined for lunch.

"Hey, Sora, aren't you supposed to be meeting Tai about now?" Matt asks, looking at his watch, and I look at mine, and flip. I'm supposed to be in the park in about three minutes, and I still have to get the food.

"Oh Crap!"

I run and grab everything I wanted for the meal, quickly pay for it and rush out of the convenience store at a dead run.

_So much for not being a smelly girlfriend_ I think as I run as fast as I could towards the park. Several minutes later and I come into sight of our hill, and I run up it.

_Tai_

Ok, so I knew that I really shouldn't have been so concerned, but Sora was running ten minutes late, and I just had this horrible thought that she was standing me up. I know, it was probably just overreacting a little, but my recent history really wasn't good for my state of mind.

I look around and suddenly see her. She is sprinting across the part, with a couple of bags in her arms and I suddenly realize what she had done, and grin, looking at the basket that I have with me.

_Looks like we had the same idea._ I think to myself. Sora arrives at the top of the hill, puts the bags down, and just breathes. After a couple of minutes she looks at me and says,

"Sorry I'm late; I got held up by Izzy, Joe, and Matt." She tells me, and I just smile.

"Don't worry," I tell her before pulling her into a kiss.

_Sora_

I think I was still a little surprised at kissing Tai. It's something I'd dreamed about a lot before I dated Matt (and sometimes while I was dating Matt) but never really expected to happen. We stopped after a couple of seconds, and I hold up my bags.

"I brought some food for us!" I exclaim, and Tai laughs, holding up a basket that had been on the ground next to him.

"Funnily enough, so did i!" Tai laughed, and I joined in, remembering how we had always done things like this.

"Though I did one up you," I say, grinning mischievously.

"Oh really?" Tai asks with a matching grin. "Because I brought a soccer ball for us!"

"Hey!" I shout, still smiling, "That was my one upper!" We both laugh and collapse to the ground, just enjoying each other's company.

_Tai_

As we both just sit and have a good time, I reflect a little bit on my earlier thoughts, from weeks ago. I realize that I'd finally discovered where I belonged.

~The Digital World~

In the digital world, in a fog bank that had been visited recently by two of the digidestined, two beings were in conversation.

"Master, you weren't able to take all of the boy's power!" One rather whiney voice exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter; I have enough power to begin the next act!" Another rather sinister voice said, and then laughed.

…_**To Be Continued**_

_Well folks, that's this tale. Hopefully you all have enjoyed yourselves and my little story here, I know I've enjoyed writing it, and interacting with all of you awesome reviews out there. So thank all of you who have read this story, and especially all of you who have reviewed. That's all from me on this!_

_Oh yea, look for the sequel, __**How Far We've Come**__, it should be out later today (Sunday 31 October 2010). Ok Bye for reals this time._


End file.
